I Won't
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: A Damon/Elena story. Stefan went away on a trip, leaving Damon to look after Elena while he's gone. Will Damon and Elena's friendship turn into something more? Based off of the TV version of The Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1: Love Me

**I Won't **

**Damon & Elena FanFic**

_A/N: Okay so this is like my first FanFic ever. It's based off of the TV version of TVD. I hope it turns out good and you guys really like it. Please review it! Thank You 3 xoxo, Avril_

**Chapter One: Love Me**

Elena's POV

Don't get me wrong. I love Stefan more than anything in the world, he's just been…_there_ for me. He's been the best boyfriend that a vampire boyfriend could be. But lately…things have been changing. Not just between me and Stefan, but between me and Damon. Every time I see him and he gives me _that smile_, it just…breaks me down? I guess that's the word for it. It's like he's a different Damon Salvatore when I'm around, just me with him. It's like he shows a side of him that he'd rather hide from everyone else. I can see the difference between when he's just with me and when someone else is around me and him. Sometimes I find myself wishing that Damon and me had more of those moments alone…but then I think of Stefan, and it just feels wrong to be thinking like that.

"Elena?" Stefan said as he walked into my room.

"Oh, Hi Stefan" I said and snapped my phone shut, realizing that I was hovering over Damon's name in my contacts, I was going to call him, but I quickly changed my mind.

"Were you going to call someone?" Stefan asked and sat down on my bed next to me

"Yeah, Jeremy, I just wanted to see where he was" I lied and put my phone in my pocket "So, uh, what's up Stefan?" I asked trying to change the subject

"I just came to see you, I have to go soon" He sighed

"…Go where?" I asked curious now

"Just…taking care of business" He said

"Stefan, you can tell me-"

"I'd rather not Elena" He said and kissed my forehead "It's just for-"

"My protection" I sighed, finishing his all too familiar sentence "I get it" I sighed in defeat

"I'm sorry Elena" He said and held me tighter to his chest

"It's okay" I said "When do you have to leave?"

"…In two minutes" He said, looking guilty

"…And when do you get back?" I asked

"Two weeks" He said

"That long?" I asked

"I know it's long Elena, but, as much as I hate saying this, I'm having Damon keep an eye on you while I'm gone" He said

"Oh…okay" I said

"I love you Elena, I'll try to get back sooner if I can, okay?"

"Okay…I love you too Stefan" I said

Stefan smiled and leaned in and kissed me. After the kiss, he was gone in the blink of an eye. Stefan was gone for two weeks now, maybe less, but that meant it was just me and Damon…for two weeks. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I didn't have the answer to that anymore…

_A/N: Thoughts? This was just pretty much to lead up to the unfolding of Damon and Elena's relationship __J__ I promise it will get better as the chapters go on, WAY better ;) xoxo, Avril _


	2. Chapter 2: My Only Friend

**Chapter Two: My Only Friend**

Elena's POV

It didn't take long for me to decide what to do after Stefan left. I told Jenna that I was going to go visit Bonnie. Which was true, but I was also going to go see Damon.

Bonnie wasn't at her house, I decided I'll just call her later. I head straight over to go find Damon after that, it didn't surprise me that before I even knocked on the door, he answered.

"And how may I help you on this fine day Elena?" Damon asked all too sarcastically with the smile he always wore on his face

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit and I walked into the house right past him. Everything always stayed pretty much the same in the house, and I was actually surprised not to see some girl in here that was probably half drained of blood and drunk out of her mind.

"Not luring any innocent girls to their death's anymore I see" I said and walked over into the living room

"Not today at least" Damon smirked "So, why the sudden visit?"

"Stefan left, he said he told you to keep an eye on me. I'm just making it easier for you" I sighed and sat down on the sofa

"Oh right, St. Stefan wants me to baby-sit his precious Elena" Damon said, walking into the living room and taking a big sip of blood from his glass "Why the decision to make my job easier?" Damon asked and looked at me with the smirk still on his face

"Well…I wanted to visit you too. Seeing as you're the only friend I have anymore that I can pretty much talk to" I sighed

Damon picked up my legs, sat down, and rested my legs on his lap. "I'm not really in the mood to hear the epic love story of Elena and Stefan today, thank you very much"

"Sometimes I wonder how I ended up having you as my only trustworthy friend" I said

"If only Stefan where here right now to hear that" Damon said and looked at me. "…So, how's your witchy friend Bonnie?"

"I don't know, she hasn't really talked to me since after the whole Founder's Day mess. Between Katherine, Jeremy, Caroline…it's just all been too much" I sighed

"I know she's still not exactly fond of me and Stefan" Damon said

"I think she's actually gotten used to you amazingly…but I remember the last time I saw her, when Caroline was still in the hospital…she said she had been getting these weird 'feelings' from Stefan" I said

"Stefan and weird in the same sentence isn't exactly a surprise to me" Damon said

"Could you be serious for once Damon?" I asked and looked at him. He looked at me and nodded his head "…Bonnie said that she thinks Stefan might be up to something with another vampire. I was gonna try to talk to her today, but she wasn't home" I sighed

"Another vampire? The only other vampire even close to Mystic Falls right now is-"

"Katherine" I said

"…That doesn't sound like Stefan, Elena. Remember this is St. Stefan we are talking about here" He said

"Yeah, I guess your right for once" I sighed

Damon put his empty glass down on the table in front of the sofa and leaned back on the sofa to look up at the ceiling. It was quiet for those few minutes that Damon was just staring at the ceiling, I was pretty sure he was thinking about what I told him. It was true that Stefan wasn't that kind of guy, but it could be possible that Katherine got to him. After another minute, Damon looked over to me with those bright blue eyes that were just memorizing. I even had to check that I was wearing my vervain necklace, I didn't need Damon messing around with my head right now. But I was wearing it, so why was his gaze so…hypnotizing?

"Stefan would never work with Katherine, Elena. He loves you" Damon sighed

"…Right" I said and tried to tear away from Damon's eyes, but couldn't "But what if he did?"

"…Then it would be to protect you…in some weird way" Damon sighed and looked away "The day St. Stefan does something _bad_ is the day I'll drink animal blood for a week straight"

"…Hope you like deer" I sighed and looked away from Damon finally, there was just something that told me Stefan was up to something…something to do with Katherine.

_A/N: Thoughts? Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter :] I loved reading them :] I promise more Delena is on the way :]. _

_And what is Stefan up too? Is he working with Katherine?_

_I'm thinking of making the next chapter Damon's POV __ What do you think? xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. This is the video that inspired me to write this story :] __http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/__watch?v=gqPEcBXmQys_


	3. Chapter 3: My Choice

**Chapter Three: My Choice**

Damon's POV

It didn't take long for Elena to make me feel human, she has that effect on me. I hate how she can make me, Damon Salvatore, actually _feel_. I haven't felt anything since 1864, and all the sudden, one human girl walks into my life and makes me actually care and have feelings.

"Damon" Elena said

"Yes?" I asked her and looked at her to find her staring at the empty glass on the table

"…How come Katherine doesn't seem to have really any effect on you?" Elena asked "When she was in my house that night, after she killed John. When you saved me…she still wanted you, and you almost tore her head off"

I remembered that night. Elena had a point though. The girl I used to love was right in front of me, she wanted me back, and I almost killed her myself. I knew when she fled Elena's house that I had no feelings left for Katherine what so ever anymore. I looked and saw Elena's big brown eyes staring at me now, and I knew why. Elena. Elena took Katherine's place in my non-beating heart. But looking at Elena right there, I could have sworn I felt it beat for the first time since Katherine. _Pull it together Damon, Elena is human…but that could change quickly if she wanted it to…, _I thought to myself. I looked away from Elena and tried to think of an answer for her.

"…I guess in some way, I got over Katherine" I sighed

"How? I mean…I know you and Stefan really loved her" Elena said

"I don't know…it just happened" He said "Seeing Katherine getting ready to rip your head off is not okay in my book. Anyone tries to hurt you Elena, they automatically are asking to get their heads ripped off by me"

I saw Elena smile, and blush a little bit, even though she tried to hide it. I just pretended that I didn't see it, she would kill me if I said something. She managed to stop blushing and looked back at me.

"I should probably call Bonnie, see where she is" Elena sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to get up off the sofa and walked over to the window in the room, I could still hear their conversation though

"Bonnie, I cam by your house, but you weren't there" Elena said

"_Sorry Elena, Your brother actually called me, I had to pick him up from somewhere" Bonnie said on the other end of the call_

"Is he okay?" Elena asked, instantly worried about her brother who tried, and failed, to kill himself and become a vampire on Founder's Day

"_He's fine Elena. I'm bringing him back to your house, you could meet me there if you want" Bonnie said "I'm about five minutes away" _

"Okay" Elena said "I'll be there"

"_Okay, see you then, Bye" Bonnie said_

"Bye" Elena said and hung up her phone "Bonnie picked up Jeremy from somewhere, their heading to my house…your welcome to join me" Elena said and picked up her keys that were on the coffee table

"…Sure, why not? I haven't been out today yet anyway" I sighed and went to the front door and let Elena out

It did make me wonder though why in that instant in Elena's house on Founder's Day, that she took over Katherine's place in my heart…

_A/N: Thoughts? I love to read your reviews :] _

_What do you think of the Damon Salvatore that actually feels? _

_How about Bonnie picking up Jeremy? Why do you think he had Bonnie come get him instead of Elena? _

_Is it possible that Elena really took Katherine's place in Damon's heart? _

_Next chapter, I'm thinking part Elena, part Damon, and part Stefan POV's. So we can see what Mr. Stefan Salvatore is __**really**__ up to. I hope you liked this chapter! xoxo, Avril_


	4. Chapter 4: New Perspective

**Chapter Four: New Perspective **

Elena's POV

_A/N: This chapter is for everyone that has reviewed/subscribed/favorited the story so far, and as promised, some more Delena action ;) _

By the time Damon and I got to my house, Bonnie was just getting there with Jeremy. I pulled in the driveway right behind Bonnie and got out of my car to go talk to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" I asked him

He didn't look too good, he was pale white and had huge black circles under his eyes.

"I'll be fine Elena" Jeremy said and walked into the house, not saying another word

"…Where did you find him Bonnie?" I asked her as she walked up to me and I felt Damon right by my side now

"He was by the warehouse…where Anna died" She sighed "He really misses her Elena"

"I know" I sighed "You didn't see him with any drugs of anything, right?" I asked

"Not that I saw" Bonnie said

"…Okay" I sighed "I'll check on him later" I said "Bonnie…I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?" Bonnie asked

"What you said about Stefan a few weeks ago…have you gotten any other, bad feelings, about him again?" I asked

"…Not lately. I mean there was a few days ago…" Bonnie sighed "And I went out into the woods on the day I had that…feeling, and I saw Stefan and Katherine out there together"

"Stefan? My brother Stefan?" Damon asked

"Yes Damon, I'm positive it was Stefan and Katherine out there in the woods" Bonnie sighed, I knew she didn't exactly like Damon still, but she tolerated him more than Stefan

I didn't know what to say…or how to feel. Stefan and Katherine? Was it possible that he loved her again? That she just walks into the picture and I'm out the window? Would he really just leave me like that? No. That wasn't Stefan, he would never do anything like that…would he? I didn't know weather to cry or scream hearing that he was with her. I decided that right now it'd just be best to not do anything.

"What do you think he's doing?" I asked Damon

"I don't know" Damon sighed "Anything having to do with Katherine is _not_ good. But like I told you Elena, he's probably doing it to protect you"

"Didn't sound like it" Bonnie said, and then realizing what she said, covered her mouth immediately

"…What did they say Bonnie?" I asked

Bonnie sighed, I knew she didn't want to say anything, but I wanted to know if the man I loved really still did love me back with this bitch back in town.

"They were talking about killing the founding families. And when Katherine mentioned your name and your family…Stefan said '_They mean nothing to me'" _Bonnie sighed "I'm sorry Elena"

I knew then that I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to let myself. I had to worry about keeping that vampire bitch Katherine away from my family…and saving the rest of the town, she was **not** going to win this time. But I could have sworn that at that moment, I heard a low growl and I knew it was Damon. I just smiled a little, knowing that at least one Salvatore brother was still willing to protect me and my family.

Damon's POV

So St. Stefan was _actually_ up to something with Katherine. I felt weird for once for me to end up being the good guy and Stefan being the bad guy. I wonder how Katherine managed that, to make Stefan turn bad for her. She really was something. And now she has the nerve to come and kill Elena? That wasn't going to happen as long as I'm still here. I didn't really know any other way to react to Bonnie's words about what Stefan said than just my anger boiling over and letting the vampire side out a little.

I wanted to take off and go find Stefan, see what he was up to with Katherine, but I looked at Elena and I slowly saw her heart breaking. Stefan was leaving her for Katherine, at least that's what she thought. I still doubt Stefan could ever truly stoop so low as to leaving Elena here and not caring for her safety.

"…Maybe I should go talk to Stefan" I sighed

"Damon, you need to stay with Elena until I can find a spell that can keep Stefan and Katherine out of Elena's house, okay?" Bonnie said

"…Okay" I said "As soon as you do that though, you need to watch Elena, I _have_ to see exactly what St. Stefan in planning" I said

"Fine" Bonnie said

"Bonnie" Elena said

"Yeah Elena?" Bonnie asked

"…If Stefan is working with Katherine…what's gonna happen?" Elena asked with fear plastered on her face

"…We'll have to kill them Elena…they won't be able to trust anymore" Bonnie sighed "I'm sorry, but I warned Stefan. And if he's off with Katherine, he's killing humans, and I can't let that happen Elena"

"…I know" Elena sighed

"I'm sorry Elena" Bonnie said again "I have to go, I have to start looking for a spell to keep Stefan and Katherine out of your house. I'll call you later, until then, Damon, take care of her" Bonnie sighed and got into her car and drove off

Elena looked at me, defeated, with those big brown eyes that were watering up, and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, crying. She knew Bonnie was serious, if Stefan was planning on continuing work with Katherine, he was going to die, Bonnie would make sure of that. I could tell Elena wasn't mad at Bonnie, she knew that this would happen when Katherine came back.

"Elena," I sighed and put my arms around her "…I won't let Stefan die. I promise. But when Bonnie finds that spell, I have to go find him, maybe then he won't have to die if he comes home" I sighed, not believing what I was saying

I finally got Stefan away, two weeks of Elena to myself. But he had to go do this thing with Katherine, and now I have to save him or have Elena heartbroken forever. And I could not stand to see a woman cry, even when I was human, I was just something that…weakened me.

"…Really?" Elena asked and looked at me with tears in her eyes

"Yes" I said

"…Thank you Damon" Elena said and kept her eyes on me

There was a moment where Elena was staring at me and I felt human again. I hated it…and loved it at the same time. I wished that Elena was _mine_, not Stefan's. I wanted her to be mine more than anything; _my_ princess of the darkness, not Stefan's. And in those moments that my mind was racing and Elena seemed to be getting closer and closer to me, it just felt like she was mine already.

"Elena" I heard the familiar voice of Elena's aunt say, I didn't even hear her open the door which was weird… "Phone. It's Caroline" She said and glared at me, like I was the bad guy here

_If only she knew who the real bad guy was. _I thought to myself and sighed. Elena let go and walked over to the front door and took the phone from her aunt. I could tell already that if Elena ever was mine, she wouldn't truly be mine until I changed her into a vampire, where annoying aunt's can't interrupt anymore…

Stefan's POV

"Stefan," I heard Katherine's voice call to me as she was walking toward me, her face covered in blood from the people she just killed and drained. "Your not hungry?" She asked "I saved one for you" She said and pointed over to the human cowering in fear, paralyzed from the waist down now most likely, probably from too much blood loss though.

"Not really" I lied, I was starved. I was just trying to not cave in and drink human blood with Katherine. I was here to trick Katherine, not join her. I heard Bonnie's warning in the back of my head. If I drank from this human and killed him, I would never hold Elena again. I would join Katherine in true eternal damnation.

"Oh, come on Stefan. Just one. You haven't eaten a thing in days, I can see it in your eyes" She said and gently traced her finger across my cheek "Please?" She said

I had no idea what made me snap. My hunger, or Katherine's sweet voice. But before I knew it, I was draining that human of all their blood. It was so sweet and delicious. I was so used to animal blood, but _this_ was what a vampire needed and wanted to live. Human Blood. Sweet human blood. I could have sworn though that while I was draining that human, I heard Katherine in the background whisper something.

"_Your mine now Stefan Salvatore" Katherine whispered with a bit of laughter in her voice _

A/N: _Thoughts? I can't wait to read your reviews for this one! _

_Damon and Elena almost kissing, but of course Jenna had to interrupt :/ _

_And Katherine the bitch is definitely back :P_

_What do you think about Bonnie's death threats to Stefan? Will she really kill someone Elena loves?_

_Sure Elena cares for Stefan, but does she care for Damon a little more now?_

_I'll update soon :P xoxo, Avril _


	5. Chapter 5: You Are Mine

**Chapter Five: You Are **_**Mine**_

Elena's POV

What to say about Damon Salvatore? He was actually _nice_ today. I mean Damon always has meant well, but he never said any smart ass comments to Jenna or Jeremy today. I spent the rest of the day at my house with Damon there to make sure Jenna and Jeremy would have at least some protection while I was there. But what shocked me the most was, ever since Founder's Day, Damon and Jeremy haven't really gotten along, but today…they did, last I checked downstairs they were playing some video game together. I was up in my room right now, Jenna wanted to talk, who knows what she thought of me and Damon spending time together…and the fact of that I almost kissed him earlier today out in the front yard…

"So…Damon now?" Jenna asked as she sat down on my bed, she didn't look mad as she did earlier today

"He's just my friend Jenna" I said

"Didn't look like just a friend out there today" Jenna sighed

"…Okay, so maybe I kinda like Damon…but we're just friends…nothing more" I sighed

"Sounds like you want to be more than friends with Damon to me" Jenna said

"…Even if I did, the words 'Damon Salvatore' and 'relationships' don't exactly belong in the same sentence together" I said

"True" Jenna sighed "…Just out of curiosity…where is Stefan anyway?" She asked

"He went out of town, two weeks" I said

"Ah, I see" Jenna said "Well…my advice to you Elena is to go with what you feel. And if that means I have to deal with Damon coming around," She smiled at me "Then let me know ahead of time so I can start practicing my fake happiness smile" She said

"Deep down you don't mind Damon being here Jenna" I smiled

"No…I don't. He's a good guy. Hell, he made Jeremy smile today" Jenna said "I just wish he would try to win over my niece the right way and not steal her from his brother"

I wanted to argue with Jenna about that, but I knew she would win this argument. I just sighed and smiled.

"Okay Jenna, I get it" I sighed

"…I'll be downstairs if you need me" She smiled and walked out of my room

After she left, I walked out of my room and down the stairs a little just to see how Damon and Jeremy were, it was amazing that Damon got Jeremy to smile. They were still there, playing their violent video game, and I caught Jenna watching them, her face frozen in horror of the blood and guts that were flying by on the TV screen. I smiled, this was what my family was now. It was missing Bonnie though. Bonnie. She said she was gonna call me tonight. And just like that, I heard my cell phone ring. I went upstairs and answered.

"Bonnie?" I answered

"Hi Elena" Bonnie said, she sounded like she was reading away, probably still looking for that spell

"Any luck?" I asked

"Not really, too many loop holes in the one I found that was like what I was looking for…but there has to be another one" Bonnie sighed "I was just checking on you, how is everyone there?"

"Good. Damon and Jeremy are playing a video game downstairs, Jenna is supervising" I said

"Damon and Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

"I know, I was surprised too, but boys will be boys I guess" I smiled

"I guess so" Bonnie laughed a little "So your okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I thought you'd be worrying about Stefan" Bonnie said

"Oh, right…Stefan" I said…somehow, his name didn't tug at my heart as it did earlier

"…You okay Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Fine" I said "I was just distracted today" I said

"This distraction didn't happen to be a certain Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome Damon Salvatore, now was it?" Bonnie asked, it sounded like the old Bonnie form when we were younger and talked about our crushes from school

"…Maybe" I laughed

"What am I gonna do with you Elena?" Bonnie laughed and sighed "I'm gonna get back to focusing on this spell book, you try to keep your focus around Damon, okay?"

"Okay" I laughed "Bye Bonnie"

"Bye" Bonnie said and hung up

I set down my cell phone and turned around to see Damon walking up to my room with Jeremy behind him. Damon stopped in my door way and looked at me with a smile, I hope he didn't hear me and Bonnie. Jeremy looked at me and then Damon.

"…I'll catch up with you later" Jeremy said to Damon

"Yeah" Damon said to Jeremy and Jeremy walked off to his room, happy for once

Damon was there in my room for another hour. Pretended to leave, and eventually came back in my house through my bedroom window. He was there and we talked some more until the last thing I remember was falling asleep in Damon's arms on my bed…

* * *

Damon's POV

There she was peacefully, sleeping in my arms. She looked like a princess, my sleeping princess Elena. She truly was beautiful, more beautiful than Katherine. Because unlike Katherine, Elena was a nice person.

"Mine" Elena said

I looked down and saw she was still asleep, she was talking in her sleep now, who knows what she was dreaming of now.

"Your mine forever" She said again and grabbed me tightly

I was starting to get curious of what Elena was dreaming of now.

"You are _mine_ Damon" She said and grabbed me even tighter

I smiled and put my arms around Elena.

"I'll always be yours Princess Elena" I whispered to her

She seemed to calm down after that and wasn't gripping so tightly anymore. She moved closer to me though and kept her grip on me. I just smiled, she would be blushing like crazy right now if she was awake, and I wished that she was awake and conscious and saying that to me, not the dream Damon.

* * *

Elena's POV

I sat upright in my bed that morning. No Damon, but I remembered that dream perfectly. I was glad Damon wasn't in my room right now because that dream about him last night was enough to make me blush for an hour straight if he was here. But a few minutes later after I was just calming down, Damon walks in from downstairs.

"Damon! Jenna or Jeremy could have seen you" I said and shut the door behind him

"Well, someone woke up frazzled this morning" Damon said

"No I didn't" I said

"Sure you didn't" Damon said with a smirk "So the line 'You are _mine_ Damon', doesn't ring a bell?" He asked

I remembered in my dream that I kept saying that before…oh great, I was talking in my sleep again, of all the dreams, on all the nights, I had to dream of Damon with Damon right there the entire night AND had to talk in my sleep about him…great.

"Okay, so I had a dream about you, big deal, it's a dream" I said and tried to ignore it

"A dream for now Elena, but that means that somewhere in that brain of yours, you want me, you want me forever and ever" Damon said with his usual smirk, the kind that made you wanna punch him in the face

"Think what you want to Damon" I sighed

"And you dream what you want to Elena" Damon said and walked out of the room, leaving me highly pissed off at him

I wanted to throw something big and heavy at Damon as he arrogantly left my room, sometimes he was such a jackass that I wondered how I even let myself like him in even the smallest way. And then those stupid blue eyes came to mind…and that stupid smile…and the stupid way he makes me happy. Stupid Damon Salvatore; Stupid, stupid, stupid. I got in the shower, making sure Damon wasn't trying to sneak in there with me or anything, and tried to not focus on him and wash my anger away.

No such luck. I still had Damon on my mind, and was still kinda mad. Did I mention how stupid he was? And how stupid I was? I mean I almost _kissed_ him yesterday! I got dressed and walked downstairs and saw no Damon. It was still early in the morning so Jenna and Jeremy were still asleep. I found a note on the counter, Damon.

'_Elena, _

_Went to the house to get blood. Be back probably by the time you read this. _

_-Damon' _

Sure enough, there he was, knocking on the back door. I let him in, even though I was seriously considering locking him out. But I needed him here. Wow…did I actually just say I _needed_ Damon Salvatore here? Was I losing it?

"Morning sweetheart" He said

"Your going to piss me off today, aren't you?" I asked

"I'm gonna try princess" He said with a smirk

I knew there was no way I was going to win this battle against Damon today, so I was just giving up already. But there was something about that word. Princess. Not just the word, but it sounded like Damon had said that to me before…only in a loving way, not his sarcastic self. _Damon and loving…those words do not fit together Elena unless you are thinking about sex…ugh, god, I don't wanna think about Damon and sex after that dream last night. _Even my thoughts were poisoned with Damon Salvatore. It was weird though, I mean sure, I had dreams of Stefan too sometimes, but the ones of Damon seemed more…vivid and real. I don't know, I guess I'm just slowly losing my mind now. It's about time that happened with everything that's been happening lately.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? I can't say how much I love to read the reviews! _

_Aww, Elena had a dream about Damon, she really wanted to make it clear that he was __**hers**__ :P _

_I think Damon still is a little bit sarcastic towards Elena, even though he likes her, it's his expression of love :P_

_What do you think of in the next chapter of there being a part where it's from Katherine's POV? See what that little B*tch is up too :p xoxo, Avril_


	6. Chapter 6: Not How It Should Be

**Chapter Six: Not How It Should Be**

Elena's POV

Jenna and Jeremy finally woke up about an hour later, thank god Jeremy and Damon started talking, I don't think I could have taken much more of Damon commenting about how I _really_ wanted him to be mine in my dream last night. I could tell Jenna wanted to ask what Damon was doing here so early, but the phone distracted her. I took that open window and walked out into the backyard, getting away from the craziness unfolding in my house already. I just sat there, right there in the middle of the backyard, and I started thinking just about everything, but the one thing that came to mind, other than Damon, was Stefan.

Was he really with Katherine? Something told me he wasn't, there was still that part of me that denied that Stefan was actually, purposely doing something with Katherine, such as killing all the founding families. But maybe there was a side of Stefan that I didn't know, a side that would do anything for Katherine, even kill someone who I _thought_ he loved. I just hope Bonnie can find that spell quickly so Damon can go see what's wrong with Stefan.

"Elena, we meet again" I heard someone say

I looked up and saw my worst nightmare. Katherine. There she was, standing right there, smiling right at me. I wanted to yell for Damon, but I couldn't verbalize anything.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" Katherine asked with a smirk

"What do you want Katherine?" I asked finally

"Aside from you and all the other founding families dead, I want my boys back, both of them" She said "I have Stefan already, but it's no fun without Damon there" She said

"Stefan?" I asked

"Oh, right. He said he loved you, didn't he?" She asked "Stefan!" She called and out of nowhere came Stefan and walked right up to Katherine and put his arms around her

She smiled and kissed him right in front of me.

"Damon!" I finally yelled

In a matter of seconds, Damon was out the backdoor and by my side, growling at Katherine and Stefan.

"So it's true, you are working with Katherine" Damon said to Stefan

"Yes" Stefan said

"Why don't you join us Damon? It's not fun without you around" She said and started coming closer to me and Damon

In a second, Damon left my side and pinned Katherine down to the ground. Suddenly Stefan leaped in and threw Damon off of Katherine. He was usually weaker than Damon but…he must have been drinking human blood.

"So you caved in I see" Damon said slowly getting up and brushing himself off "Killing the population with Katherine"

"Since when do you care for the- Oh…this is wonderful" Katherine said with a smirk and Stefan looked at her, confused "You've fallen for her Damon" Katherine said with a laugh "First Stefan, now you. You must be quiet something Elena" Katherine said and looked at me "To capture the hearts of both Salvatore boys"

"What are you talking about Katherine?" Stefan asked

"…Damon is in love with Elena" Katherine said "I can see it in his eyes, he's die for her. I can see it in her eyes too, she's in love with him too"

"…Elena?" Stefan asked and looked at me

I just looked away, even though he betrayed me in a way with Katherine, I just didn't want to see his face anymore. I saw Stefan glare at Damon. I got off the ground and stood by Damon.

"Elena" Damon hissed

"I know what I'm doing" I said

"Elena, Stefan is on human blood, he will kill you too if he wants" Damon said

"…I don't care" I sighed and stood there by Damon

In a matter of seconds, I saw something snap inside Stefan and Katherine just smiled. I saw Stefan start to move and I just squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't bare to see anything else happen.

…And nothing happened. I opened my eyes after a little bit and saw Stefan on the ground, struggling to get up. Damon was still in the same place, it looked like he didn't even move, more like he was shocked. And Katherine was frozen in place too, with the same look of shock. I guess I missed out on something.

"…What?" I asked Damon

He just looked at me in disbelief. Before he could say anything, I saw Stefan getting up and Damon pinned him down again.

"Stay away from Elena" Damon hissed

Stefan looked at me confused, but then just nodded and Damon let him up and he got in front of me to protect me. And without another word, Stefan and Katherine disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked Damon

"…I don't know" Damon sighed "Come on, let's go inside"

* * *

Katherine's POV

Elena Gilbert was hiding something. Something that Stefan didn't even know about her, or Damon for that matter considering the look on his face. Elena was more than _just human_, and I was going to find out what that was.

"Stefan, did anything like that ever happen before with Elena?" I asked Stefan who was still in some shock from everything

"I think I would remember if some invisible force knocked me off of my feet before with Elena" Stefan said

"Watch your tone" I said to Stefan and I saw him bite his tongue before he said something. "Your little Elena is more than just human Stefan"

"I don't know what it is Katherine, if she was a witch, we would know" Stefan said

"True" I sighed "Those witches are easy to pick out"

"It didn't _feel _like a witches power knocking me down, it felt like…nature, almost kinda like a strong gust of wind" Stefan said

"A gust strong enough to knock a vampire off of his feet" I said and tried to think if anything like this had ever happened before "So, it felt…like _nature?_"

"That's the best I can describe it as" Stefan sighed

"…I'll have to look into that one" I said

* * *

Elena's POV

"Like a gust of wind?" Bonnie asked Damon as we were sitting in the living room. Jenna was gone and Jeremy was listening to everything that just happened, ever since Anna, we've included him in all our conversations about vampires and such in Mystic Falls

"Yes" Damon said

"I didn't feel a thing" I sighed and remembered how I saw Katherine and Damon's faces to see Stefan knocked down when neither of them moved

"Whoa, Elena, you sure your not a witch like Bonnie?" Jeremy asked

"Positive" I sighed

"I have no idea" Bonnie sighed and looked at me like I was a science project "Maybe it was you Damon. I mean after all, you do have that weird mist thing already"

"No, I think I would have known if I had done something" Damon sighed

"You sure you didn't feel anything Elena?" Bonnie asked me

"Well…now that I think about it, I kinda just remember smelling a bunch of flowers, almost kinda like I was surrounded by them and not there getting ready to be killed by Stefan and Katherine" I sighed "It was weird, and when I opened my eyes, Stefan was on the ground and Damon and Katherine were frozen in shock"

"…You know," Jeremy spoke up and said "This kinda reminds me of something Anna told me about once, when she was telling me all these other supernatural things existed, not just vampires" Jeremy sighed "She said that this specific kind of supernatural being, they could go their whole lives without knowing what they are, just living as being human. But when they do know, their even more powerful than vampires"

"What are they?" Bonnie asked, intrigued by Jeremy's story

"I forget their name, but I know they are associated with Nature a lot, like controlling water, wind, fire, earth. That kinda thing." Jeremy said

"Well, when you remember. Let us know" Bonnie sighed "Until then, I wouldn't put to much thought into it Elena. It never happened before and it may never happen again"

"I guess so" I sighed

"I'm gonna go back home, try to find that spell. Call me if anything else weird happens." She sighed and got up and walked out of the house

Jeremy sighed and walked off to his room, he was probably confused by everything just as much as I was. But I knew one thing now, Stefan was working with Katherine, and not to protect me.

"Everything will be okay Elena" Damon sighed and sat down by me now on the sofa in the living room

"How do you know?" I asked

"I don't, but I will do everything I can to make it okay" He sighed

"…Thanks Damon" I sighed and looked into his hypnotizing blue eyes "You've been a really good friend to me during all of this"

"I don't think once in my 100 years of being a vampire have I been someone's friend" He smirked

"Having a friend is…it's just good knowing you have someone there, that doesn't biologically have to be there in your life" I smiled

And there it was again, that moment exactly like the one I felt yesterday. The one right before I was about to kiss him. I wanted to just jump on him right now and kiss him, I just wanted him to be mine forever and no one else's. And before I could say or do anything, Jenna barged in…again.

"I'm home" She said walking through the front door

"You know you have great timing Jenna" I sighed and got off the couch with Damon

"That's what Aunt's are for" She sighed and glared at me, she knew exactly what I was talking about "Where's Jeremy? One of his friends while I was out told me to give this to him" She said and opened up her hand and there was a ring that look similar to the ones Damon, Stefan, and Katherine wear

"Up in his room, but who gave that to you?" I asked and felt Damon walk up behind me and he was glaring at the ring too

"I don't know her name, just some girl who said she knew Jeremy" Jenna said and I saw Damon look at her

"…Okay" I sighed "Yeah, he's upstairs"

"Okay" Jenna said and walked upstairs

"What's wrong?" I asked Damon

"Who would Jeremy know that would give him a ring like that? And erase Jenna's memory of them" Damon said

"Someone got to Jenna?" I asked

"When she was talking about the person, she was trying to remember, but really couldn't, I saw it in her eyes" Damon said "Definitely was another vampire, but I doubt it was Stefan or Katherine" Damon sighed

"…Let's just let it go for now. If something happens, then we'll look into it" I sighed "For now, let's just drop it" I said and sat back down in the living room

"Are you okay Elena?" Damon asked "You seem all…tense"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. My boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, or whatever Stefan is now, is working with Katherine to kill pretty much everyone in Mystic Falls. I just found out that I might possibly be something more than human. And some vampire is running around erasing my Aunt's memory and sending Jeremy vampire stuff" I sighed "I'm just peachy"

"You need to just take your mind off if it Elena" Damon said and sat down really close to me on the couch and looked at me "Just let all of it go for five seconds and you might actually feel better"

"Easier said than done" I sighed and leaned on Damon now, just wishing everything in the world would stop being so messed up

Damon wrapped his arms around me and in those moments that I was there with him, everything felt…safe and peaceful. Two words that I doubt are associated regularly with Damon other than me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Damon and saw him smiling. I don't know what it was, but maybe my brain finally had enough of us almost kissing and then not kissing because of Jenna, but I just leaned in and kissed him. Yes, I actually built up the courage and kissed Damon Salvatore. It only took him a split second to realize I was kissing him and he started kissing back. I don't remember who pulled away first, but I knew that when we did pull away, I was practically gasping for air, it must have been longer than I thought it was. I turned toward the stair case expecting to find Jenna there, frozen in shock, and I smiled. Because for once, my Aunt wasn't there to interrupt what was the best moment of my day.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_Okay, I'm posting this today because THE VAMPIRE DIARIES WON AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! _

_I was so excited to see when they won like 5 or 6 awards, I really don't know how many, but they won a lot! And Paul, Nina, and Ian won in pretty much all the categories there were nominated for so that was amazing! _

_Okay, now that my excitement's out, in honor of TVD winning so much at the TCA's I finally let Delena kiss in this chapter, no Jenna interruptions, Third times the charm :P_

_So, what do you think of Stefan with Katherine? _

_Elena and a strange power that knocked Stefan down? _

_Vampires sending gifts to Jeremy through Jenna and erasing her memory of them? _

_Let me know what you think, more chapters soon! xoxo, Avril _


	7. Chapter 7: I've Lived Without You

**Chapter Seven: I've Lived Without You Long Enough**

Elena's POV

The past two days have been surprisingly quiet. Jenna accepted the fact of that Damon was going to be around for a while now, and Jeremy, I think he was already used to Damon somehow though, but he never figured out who sent him that ring either two days ago.

"Pretty much all my _vampire_ friends died when Anna died, so I have no idea" Jeremy sighed and put the ring in his desk drawer in his room

"It must just be someone playing with our minds then" I sighed and stood up from Jeremy's bed

"You sure it wasn't Stefan and Katherine trying to mess with us?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know, Damon says it wasn't, but who knows if really was them or not" I said

"Yeah…Hey, by the way, are you and Damon like dating now or something?" Jeremy asked

"Uh…I guess so? I don't know" I sighed "I haven't really been focusing on concentrating on that the past few days"

"You might want to start thinking about that" Jeremy said

"…Why?" I asked Jeremy confused

"Because he's standing right there in the doorway" Jeremy said and turned around and I turned around to see Damon standing there

"Gee, thanks for the heads up" I said to Jeremy who wasn't facing me now and conviently decided to read a book

"No problem" He sighed and started listening to his iPod

I sucked it up and walked toward Damon, out of Jeremy's room and into my room. There was obviously no escaping this discussion right now.

"So…" I sighed and sat down on my bed

"So" Damon said and sat down right next to me

* * *

Stefan's POV

Elena and Damon. Two people I never expected to fall for each other, and they did. I knew Damon had an interest in Elena, but only because she was mine, not to mention looked exactly like Katherine, but he actually fell in love with _her_, not just her resemblance to Katherine or because she was mine, but for _her_.

And Elena. She fell for Damon too. If she wasn't in love with him right now, she was falling for him at least. I just couldn't picture Elena loving someone like Damon. Then again…how could Elena love someone like me. I betrayed her trust and ran over here to Katherine. I basically said right to her face that I wasn't going to keep her safe anymore and was going to kill her friends and family. I didn't deserve someone like Elena…Damon didn't deserve someone like Elena either. There had to be something I could do, something to win Elena's trust and her heart back.

I heard someone knock at the door. I knew Katherine said she wouldn't be back for another hour. Maybe it was some lost hikers or something, that happened a lot living out here in the woods with Katherine. I opened the door and saw someone familiar standing there. I could have sworn that I had seen her before recently at least, maybe while I was with Elena? And then it hit me. I remembered her.

"Why are you here?" I asked her

"I'm here to tell you and your girlfriend Katherine to stay away from the Gilbert's" She hissed and before I knew it, she pinned me down and was at my throat getting ready to kill me

* * *

Damon's POV

Elena looked as if she was going to fall to pieces. Or like she was going to have a mental breakdown. Probably both if she kept letting things get to her head like this anymore.

"Elena, maybe we shouldn't talk right now, you look like your about to pass out" I said

"No, I wanna talk about this now" She said and took a deep breath "I'm just…thinking" She said and started breathing normally again "I just… I don't know. I guess I wanted to kiss you, that's the best I can explain it."

"And I don't mind" I smiled "Kiss me anytime you…want to"

Elena lit up again and laughed and leaned on me.

"So…what now?" Elena asked

"You tell me" I said and looked into her big brown Bambi eyes, god if she knew how much control she had over me already…"I've lived without you for a long time Elena. If you aren't comfortable with me or anything, then that's fine with-"

Before I could even finish that sentence, Elena kissed me again. It was defiantly unexpected, but I think that's what she was going for now. I knew that Elena was not in _any_ way like Katherine attitude wise, but I think she did like playing games a little bit, that was something Katherine loved doing. But unlike Katherine, Elena was done with Stefan, I knew that seeing Stefan with Katherine made her no longer love him, other wise she wouldn't be here kissing me. Elena wasn't like Katherine. Elena was Elena, end of story.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

It seemed like no matter what, I was going to end up having a vampire in my life one way or another. I thought Damon was…okay. I mean once you get past the fact of that sarcasm is his thing, he's an okay guy. And as for dating my sister…I guess he was okay for that too, not that Jenna was too happy about it, so I guess someone had to be.

Stefan was alright too when he was with Elena. I didn't know who this Katherine girl was or why Damon and Stefan both loved her back then, but she sounds like a real bitch. Oh well, his loss then on Elena, right?

I was trying to read a book, the first time in a couple months with everything going on, and I swore I heard something knock on my window. I looked out there, nothing.

"No one's there Jeremy" I said to myself and went back to reading the book

Then a few minutes later, another knock. This time I got up and looked out the window. Nothing.

"Okay, now I've gone crazy" I sighed and sat back down on my bed, this time keeping my eyes on the window

"Jeremy!" I heard Jenna yell from downstairs "There's something here for you"

"…Coming!" I yelled and gave one last look at my window and walked downstairs and saw this box on the kitchen table "Who's it from?" I asked

"No idea" Jenna said "You've been getting some weird things lately" Jenna sighed and walked off into the living room

I opened up the box and there was a book in there. I looked like something from way back in like the 1800's or something. I took the book out and opened it up…an old book with no writing in it? There was something written in the back of the book though, something pretty recent.

'_Jeremy - _

_Take care of this book. It might be useful to you later on. But you can't read it until you know what you are. _

_-A' _

I have had weird things happen to me before, but this was the weirdest by far. A book with no writing, for someone named 'A' and I wouldn't be able to read it until _"I knew what I was" _? I shut the book and brought it up to my room, I would definitely have to show this to Elena or Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I finally found it. The damn spell I have been looking for about two days now and I finally found it. Now I would be able to keep those creeps out of Elena's house. I was getting my things all packed up to head over there and call Elena first, but then there was a knock on the door.

"…Who is it?" I asked

No answer. I walked over to the front door and looked out the peep hole, no one was there. I opened the front door and looked around, nothing. I looked down and there was a small box. I picked it up and brought it inside, shutting the door behind me. I sat down in my living room and opened up the box and the first thing I saw was a tiny folded up piece of paper. I unfolded the whole thing and read what it had to say.

'_When you know your true self, this will come in handy' _

I looked in the box again and there was a silver necklace. It had a silver claw looking pendant hanging from the silver chain. It was pretty, but I had no idea who it was from, or why they sent this to me. It was defiantly out of the blue. I decided to put it on anyway. But the message it came with had me thinking now. "My True self"? What did that mean? I know who I am. I'm a witch.

"Don't let it get to your head Bonnie" I sighed and picked up my cell phone and called Elena.

"Hello?" Elena answered laughing, sounding like she was just calming down from being tickled to death

"Elena, I found the spell to keep Stefan and Katherine out" I said and was now staring at the silver claw pendant that hung from my neck

"Oh great, are you coming over?" Elena asked

"Yeah" I said and started fiddling around with the pendant

"Ok, see you in a few" Elena said

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec" I said and hung up

The claw pendant looked super sharp and pointy. I touched the tip of it and it was sharp.

"Ow!" I said and realized that I actually pricked my finger on the thing. "…I'm so making sure I take this off before I go to bed" I sighed and wiped the blood off my finger

I turned around and swore that I saw a girl standing at my window, staring at me. But in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Pull yourself together" I sighed and grabbed my stuff, walked outside, and got into my car to go to Elena's house

* * *

Elena's POV

"Okay truce" I laughed "I surrender"

"I always win" Damon smiled and got off of me after tickling me half to death

"Come on, Bonnie's coming over" I said and got off of my bed

"I know, I heard" Damon smiled and stood up

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass shattering and I heard Jeremy yell. I ran out of my room with Damon behind me and made it to his room. I saw Jeremy there standing in the complete opposite corner of his room from where the window was, holding some sort of old book in his hands, and there was nothing on the floor that would cause the window to break, just broken glass.

"Jeremy, what happened?" I asked

"I don't know, I was just reading and then all the sudden, my window breaks!" He said and I heard Jenna running upstairs now

"What's going on?" She asked and saw the window "Oh my god, how did this happen?" She asked

"I don't know, something must have blown in I guess" Jeremy said and was looking out his broken window now, he was right, something could have blown in, it was really windy out today

"I'll be right back, I'll help you clean this up" Jenna sighed and walked out of the room

"Uh, guys, I think I found something" Jeremy said and picked up a piece of shattered glass that was on his desk.

It was almost completely covered it blood. All the others around it had some blood, but this one was practically soaked it blood.

"Someone punched it in" Damon said and took the glass from Jeremy "Vampire"

"A vampire can get cut from punching a window in?" Jeremy asked

"Sure, it doesn't really bug us, or cause much pain, and it heals right away, but yeah, it happens" Damon sighed

"Can you tell who it is that punched it in?" I asked Damon

"Someone who's blood I never smelled before, that's for sure" Damon sighed "I know it's not Stefan or Katherine, it's someone else, I know their blood"

"Great, another vampire" Jeremy sighed and put his book down on his bed "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder"

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?_

_I left a cliffhanger for Stefan xP I had to. Plus, I guess there are cliffhangers for Jeremy and Bonnie too with the mysterious gifts. _

_Do you think Bonnie and Jeremy's gifts are from the same person? Who do you think it is? Do you think their working for Stefan and Katherine or just some new vampire passing through Mystic Falls? _

_Who do you think is threatening Stefan? And what about this vampire that punched Jeremy's window in? All the same person or different people? _

_Let me know what you think! I hope you like all the action i put in this chapter. More Delena in the next chapter I promise, I just had to move the story along a little with Jeremy, Bonnie, and Stefan :) Reviews = Love. xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. I hope you don't mind me updating a lot ;) I really love writing this story :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Our Love Really Is Forever

**Chapter Eight: Our Love Really Is Forever**

Elena's POV

I felt safer after Bonnie put down that spell on the house to keep Stefan and Katherine out. But at the same time, I felt unsafe. I was wondering now weather Damon was going or not to go find out what Stefan was up to. Plus, there still was that strange vampire that seemed to like harassing Jeremy. I didn't want Damon to go, I wasn't going to let someone else leave me now.

"Damon…your not going, are you?" I asked sheepishly as I sat down next to him in the living room

"Of course not, what makes you- Oh, Stefan" Damon sighed "No, I'll stay" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek

"Thanks" I smiled and cuddled up next to him

No, Damon and I technically weren't dating. Complicated I know, but I was happy with this right here. This Damon that while he could be soft at times, since we still weren't dating technically, he was still his sarcastic self at times. And as much as I hated to say this, I liked the sarcastic Damon.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Damon sighed and stood up from the couch "Hunting"

"Oh, okay" I sighed and sat up on the couch

And in the blink of an eye, Damon was gone. I was alone now, for the first time in a few days. I guess now I had time to think about well, what I was going to do about Damon. Was I really falling in love with him? Or was it just because Stefan was gone now and with Katherine? I just wish there was a clear and easy way to figure out if I was really falling for Damon, or it was just because of everything that was happening. And before I could think about it anymore, someone knocked on the door, I thought it was probably Bonnie, maybe she forgot something?

I answered the door and there, standing in the door way, was a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and- Oh my god. I knew who she was.

"Hi Elena" She said and smiled "Is Jeremy home?"

"H-How?" Was all I got to say really, because after that, I felt myself get lightheaded and all the sudden, everything went black.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I was snapping back to consciousness and was trying to remember what happened. I answered the door, and there she was, the girl everyone thought was dead for good. Anna. She tackled me down to the ground, threatened me to stay away from Elena's family, then injected me with vervain. I realized that the reason why I was having such a heard time waking up was because the room she locked me in was full of vervain.

"Son of a bitch" I sighed and finally forced myself awake and saw all the vervain everywhere. Katherine was not going to be happy when she got back, if I was still even at the house. I had to find a way out.

But for now, until I got the strength to get up, I was trying to think back to Founder's Day, the night Anna supposedly died. Damon saw her die, he saw her get staked, she was supposed to be gone. The building where she was killed was burned down, most of it at least. There should have been no way that she survived. She should have died like everyone else that was in that building that night.

Another thing was, why was Anna back? I knew she and Jeremy were a thing, but hasn't he been through enough? Maybe she should have just at least pretended to be dead and stay away from Mystic Falls. But she wasn't just wanting to protect Jeremy, she said _The Gilbert's_, meaning she was protecting Elena now too. I had to get out of this damn room and figure out what the hell was going on!

* * *

Damon's POV

For no reason at all, I just felt like Elena was in trouble. I tried to push that feeling away, I figured I was just being paranoid or something about Elena. I mean, I knew Elena was a walking danger magnet, but she was in her own home, protected by Bonnie's magic, and no other vampires were invited in except for me. Elena was fine.

But then in a few minutes, that feeling came back again, and stronger than ever. I had no idea how or why I thought Elena was in trouble, but that was enough now. I head back to Elena's house.

I walked in through the back door and saw Elena passed out on the stairs and someone standing in the doorway. Someone familiar.

"Anna?" I said and walked over to Elena who was still unconscious on the stairs. I picked her up and held her in my arms

"Hello Damon" She said "Is Jeremy home?"

"How are you even alive? I saw them stake you!" I said

"Funny how things work out, look, I'll explain later, but right now, I REALLY need to see Jeremy" She huffed and was about ready to burst through the doorway, if she could have

"Why? What's going on?" I asked her

"Nothing, except I pretty much attacked Stefan and locked him up in a room full of vervain, and if Katherine finds me, I'm dead for real this time" She said "I'm on your side, not theirs"

"…Fine" I sighed and went and put Elena on the couch in the living room. "Jeremy!" I yelled

I heard him making his way down the hallway and down the stairs and suddenly, I heard him stop walking. I looked up the stair case and I saw him there, frozen in his own tracks.

"You gotta let me in Jeremy, if you don't I'll be gone for good" Anna sighed and started looking behind her more now, Katherine was coming for her, probably really, **really** angry now.

"C-Come in" Jeremy said

Anna burst through the door, slamming the front door shut behind her.

"Okay, before we do anything else, can we please wake up Elena here" I said and walked back over to Elena, she was still unconscious "Elena" I said "Come on Elena, it's okay, wake up"

Elena moved a little bit, but I knew she wasn't going to wake up. I checked the back of her head to make sure she didn't hurt herself, amazingly she was fine, it might be black and blue, but no damage done.

"Anna, how are you alive? I almost became a vampire for you" Jeremy said

"I'll explain it all…when your aunt's not around" Anna sighed "Let me know when she's gone" She sighed and zipped upstairs, Jenna was coming

"We have to wake Elena up" I sighed

"Give her your blood or something" Jeremy said and was watching Jenna walk around in the kitchen

"No time, I'll take her up to her room" I sighed and picked her up and raced up there

I raced up there and placed Elena gently down on her bed.

"Wake up Elena" I said

"I'll stay here" Anna said from the doorway and raced over to Elena's side "Go" She said

I left Elena with Anna and got downstairs to Jeremy before Jenna walked into the room.

"…Where's Elena?" Jenna asked looking and me and Jeremy

"Taking a nap" Jeremy said

"She was really tired" I said

"Oh, okay…" Jenna said "Listen I'm going out, I'll be back later. Both of you behave" Jenna said and walked out the door

As soon as she left, Anna came walking downstairs with a barely conscious Elena by her side.

"Alright, start explaining" Jeremy said, he took the words right out of my mouth

* * *

Elena's POV

We were all sitting there in the living room, looking at Anna. The girl who was supposed to be dead for real and here she was, standing here in my living room, perfectly fine. I was curled up next to Damon and Jeremy was sitting on the loveseat next to the couch, looking at Anna. I saw in his eyes that he was beyond ecstatic to see Anna here and alive, but he was also hurt, probably by the fact of that she played dead for a while now and here he suffered, thinking she was truly gone.

"When John Gilbert staked me, I was wearing a ring exactly like his" She sighed and showed off the ring that was still on her finger. "I got out of there after Bonnie got Damon out, don't ask me how, because I'm still pretty amazed to at how I got out of there" She sighed "Anyway, When I got out of there, I wanted to come and find you all, let you know I was alive. But…I saw it as a way to sneak up on Katherine, you know, get back at her for having them almost kill everyone" Anna said, I knew exactly what she meant when she said, _them_, she meant all of Katherine's lackies. "I went away for a while, I was snooping around back into Katherine's history. And along the way, I found something that would help."

"What do you mean help?" Damon asked

"Help as in get rid of Katherine for good" She said and looked Jeremy right in the eyes "Jeremy, do you have that book I sent you?"

"That was you?" Jeremy asked

"Yes" She smiled "Now do you have it?"

"Yeah" Jeremy said

"Good, keep it hidden for now, Katherine can't find it, ever" Anna said and Jeremy nodded "Where's your friend Bonnie?" Anna asked me

"She left a few minutes ago" I said "Why?"

"I'll have to find her later, she's a part of this to" Anna said

"Exactly what do you have planed Anna involving Jeremy and Bonnie?" Damon asked

"It's secret, for now" Anna sighed "It has to be" She said

"…Fine" Damon sighed and put his arm around me

Anna sighed and looked me right in the eyes. She looked like she was trying to see just through me eyes if I knew something.

"Elena…what are you?" Anna asked

"…Human" I said and tried not to look at her like she was insane, but failed

"Okay, well. Until Elena knows by _herself_ what she is, all we can do is hold off Katherine" Anna sighed

"Wait, your planning on using _Elena_ to kill Katherine?" Damon hissed and immediately got defensive

"We have to, she's the only one that can truly kill Katherine" Anna hissed back at Damon "now do you want that witch dead or do you want her haunting over you for the rest of eternity?"

Damon backed down and just brought me closer to him. I had to admit, I did like this defensive side to Damon, he was willing to fight for me just as much, probably more, as Stefan used to. But there was something else there with Damon. Like when he held me close to him like this, it was like I _belonged_ there, like Stefan was just someone who brought me to Damon, the person I was truly meant to be with. And when he kissed me that day, it was still burning in my memory as if he kissed me just seconds ago. The kiss was like two souls colliding and coming together for all of eternity. That sounded nice, being with Damon Salvatore for all of eternity. I realized Anna was still there and I quickly brought myself out of this memory and paid attention again.

"Why am I the only one that can kill Katherine?" I asked

"Because…" Anna sighed "it'd be easier to explain if you knew what you had over her." Anna sighed and looked at Damon "Look, I'll help as much as I can as fast as I can with Elena, but if I tell her, than she's just as powerless as human. Got it?" Anna said

This was the first time I saw Damon look completely and totally confused. Good, at least I wasn't the only one this time.

"…Okay" Damon sighed and was still trying to figure out what Anna was exactly talking about

"It'll make sense later, I promise. But for now, we need to get Bonnie back over here, if I set foot out there, Katherine will find me and make me pay for kicking Stefan's ass" Anna sighed

"You kicked Stefan's ass?" I asked, when did this happen

"Yes" Anna said with a proud smile on her face that she quickly tried to cover up, I knew she was still thinking that Stefan and I were still something…

"Stefan and I…we aren't a _thing_ anymore" I said

"Oh…good" Anna said and looked to Jeremy, but quickly looked back toward me and Damon, "Then…you and Damon are…"

"Not really…kinda…it's hard to explain right now" I sighed

"…Okay" Anna said "Wow, you play dead for a month and a half and things really change around here. Well…we need Bonnie" Anna said

"I'll go call her" I said and stood up and Damon automatically stood up too

I dragged him with me, knowing that now Anna and Jeremy had to talk. I led Damon up to my room but stopped when we were pretty much out of sight.

"Spying?" Damon whispered

I just nodded and kept my focus on Anna and Jeremy.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Jeremy, I really am. I wanted to come and tell you, but, if someone knew I was still alive, than Katherine would find out one way or another, I had to leave you in order to find a way to kill her" She sighed "…Can you forgive me?"

"…I forgive you Anna" Jeremy smiled "I'll always love you no matter what" He sighed

"You love me?" Anna asked, surprised and happy and the same time

"Forever and Always" He smiled

"…I love you too Jeremy" She smiled

In the blink of an eye Jeremy and Anna were kissing. It was a sweet thing really, how three little words could make someone happy forever, even if it was supposedly an undead, unfeeling thing like a vampire. They _felt_ things, they were still human on the inside, they couldn't fool me. I felt Damon's cold hand grab mine and I looked up to him and smiled. It was when he held my hand that all the noise in my head just seemed to calm down and vanish completely. I knew Damon was still human on the inside, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, it was still there, and on rare occasions, I saw it. Like back in the living room when he defended me, even though there was no threat at all. If an armed gunman would have came barging in, he would have taken those bullets for me…and then snapped the guys head off and draining him of all his blood. But no matter how gruesome of a thought that was…I think I was unconditionally in love with Damon Salvatore.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_Two people in the reviews got it right, Anna's back! And also, thank you to everyone for reviewing my story, I LOVE reading them and if it wasn't for all your wonderfully sweet reviews I probably would have stopped writing the story already, so THANK YOU! :)_

_Okay, so Anna's back, and trying to convince Elena she's more than human? What do you think?_

_How about Stefan? Do you think he's the bad guy now, or still the good guy? _

_And what about the ending? When Elena finally admitted to herself that she just might be in love with Damon? _

_Let me know what you think :)__ xoxo, Avril _


	9. Chapter 9: Our Island In The Sun

**Chapter Nine: Our Island In The Sun**

Elena's POV

"_I love you Damon" I said _

_I didn't think twice about it, I just said it right to his face. It took me a minute though to realize exactly where we were. A beautiful island where the ocean was clear blue and so was the sky, not a single cloud over head. And there was Damon. Right there in the water with me, holding me close to him, just inches away from my face. _

"_I love you too Elena" He said and kissed me so passionately that not even a blazing inferno could compare to the fire I felt on my lips when Damon kissed me_

_I would have loved to have stayed there forever. Just me and Damon, no Katherine, no Stefan, no one else. Just me, and just Damon. Forever. _

"_I love you so much Elena" Damon said as he pulled away from the kiss _

_And then all the sudden, it turned into a nightmare, there she was, Katherine. Like a shark in the water heading this way to ruin my perfect scene. And right as she was there to rip me limb from limb…_

I sat up in bed so fast that if someone was there other than Damon, they would swear I was a vampire. I was there, screaming, and gasping for air as if someone made me stop breathing for an hour and I managed to live through that somehow.

"Elena!" Damon said and wrapped his arms around me and held me close "Shh, everything's okay, no one's here but me"

I grabbed Damon's arm as if that was the only thing holding me here on earth. He didn't flinch even though I knew I was gripping him pretty hard.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep" I said and held on to Damon's arm like a little kid would hold on to their teddy bear after a bad dream

"You don't have to right now Elena" Damon said

Damon held me there, calmed me down until I eventually fell back asleep while talking to him about well, everything.

"I love you Damon" I said before I snuggled up to him and was dead to the world for the night, I wish though that I had stayed up to hear him say something back.

* * *

Damon's POV

Elena said she loved me. Was that her, or delirious sleep deprivation talk? Whatever it was, I didn't care.

"I love you too Elena" I sighed and kept her close to me

When she was truly asleep, she finally loosened her grip on my arm and I took it away while I could. If she had held on any tighter, she would have broken my arm. As it was, there were cuts from her digging into my arm healing already, she didn't even notice that she was holding on _that_ tightly. I looked down at her hands and they were covered in blood she wasn't even aware of being there. She would freak out about that in the morning, and I didn't want to wake her up right now, it was almost morning anyway. I just held her hand and tried to get back to sleep too. I wonder if she would remember the dream…or saying I love you to me before she fell asleep. I shut my eyes and tried to forget about all of this.

* * *

Elena's POV

I woke up early that morning, not really getting that much sleep after that Katherine dream. I saw Damon was still laying there, passed out, it was rare to wake up and see Damon still there. It was then, looking around my room, that I knew, Damon must have not fallen asleep so easily after I woke him up in the middle of the night. I saw something that was defiantly out of place here. I got up as quietly as I could and walked over to my dresser where right there was a journal or diary or something I had never seen before, and there it was, wide open for everyone passing by to read. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Damon was asleep, and he still was thankfully. I looked down at the perfect handwriting on the page, this was defiantly Damon's.

'_**There are no words in the human language that come even close to describing her. She truly is the most beautiful creature that has ever walked into my life. She makes everything in my life have meaning, if you even call walking around on earth for about 169 years living. Whenever I'm around her, it's like I'm human again. I almost forgot what it was like to care about someone truly, but she makes me remember what it's like to love someone. And it's the little things too, like from the way she smiles, or cuddle up next to me when she's scared or has a bad dream, and even just the way she says my name makes my un-beating heart warm up. Sometimes I wonder how things will work out, I really hope that St. Stefan doesn't come back into the picture and sweep her off her feet again. Because I don't think I would be able to take it. As much as I'd love to stay around her and not be the sore loser of a brother, if she ever went back to Stefan…I couldn't stay. It'd break my heart more and more everyday, and I can't go through that again. But aside from that, all I really want to do, is tell her how much I love her, and never want to let her go.'**_

Those were the sweetest words anyone, vampire or human, has ever written about me. In fact, I was actually starting to tear up a little and my heart was racing, but all in a good way. I looked back to my bed and saw a still sleep, clueless, Damon laying there. Once you got to know him, Damon Salvatore was not the bad boy he portrayed to be, in fact, underneath all that black clothing and sarcastic attitude, aside from having the body of a god, Damon was a big softy. He was like a teddy bear…with fangs? Okay, so not exactly teddy bear soft, but he was a pretty nice guy was you knew him.

Reading this made me think though, was I ready to tell Damon right to his face that I loved him? That I was already over Stefan and into him? That I wanted him to hold me in his arms for all of eternity and be his princess of the darkness? I was still a little iffy on the last part, but I knew the first two I was pretty set on doing…I think. I walked away from the open journal and head downstairs, maybe someone would be up and awake to talk to, hopefully Jenna instead of Jeremy, I don't think that kind of conversation with my brother would go over to well.

I got downstairs, no one was awake yet. I looked outside and it was a bright sunny day out, a day vampires would usually avoid like the plague, but not my vampires. No my vampires and their magical rings that let them even try to kill me in the daytime. I guess it's kinda funny, calling Stefan and Katherine _my vampires_, I mean, in a way they were. Katherine mainly wanted me dead, and Stefan, I guess he wanted me dead now too. I walked away from the living room window and sat down on the couch and picked up some book that Jeremy left there last night, maybe it was something interesting to read, he was always reading again lately, which was a good thing for me anyway, better than him getting back on the drugs. The front of the book had no writing on it, neither did the spine of it, truth be told it looked more like another diary or something than a book. But, against my better judgment, I opened it up to see exactly what it was. Oh, it was a book alright, a book about the supernatural.

"Jeremy, what are you into?" I sighed and asked myself as I flipped through the book

Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, they were all in here, and more that I really didn't focus on reading about. There were a few though that caught my attention, considering that whatever they were called was in a different language.

"_metamorphose__; imaginaire; mezzo vampiro" _I said, trying to pronounce them as best as I could. I think that the second one was in French and the last was in Italian I think… I wonder if anyone spoke French or Italian around me?

Well, I knew that the last word in _mezzo vampiro_ was definitely _vampire, _you would half to be an idiot not to see that one I guess. But what did _mezzo_ mean? In fact, what did the rest of them mean and why did they catch my attention again? Oh yeah, because they all mentioned something about air. Kinda like that weird thing that happened with Stefan and Katherine when I magically knocked Stefan off his feet with a gust of wind. I wasn't letting that go, Bonnie and Damon knew me better than to think I would let something like that go. Sure I was temporarily distracted with Anna magically coming back and everything, but it was still in the back of my thoughts.

"Shifter, Fairy or Fae, and half vampire or Dhampir" I heard Anna's voice come from nowhere and walk up behind me from my kitchen. "Sorry, I was at Bonnie's last night and…well, I still really don't wanna be alone with Katherine out there, I left Jeremy once and I don't plan on doing that again" She sighed and sat down next to me "Those things you were reading about" She said and pointed out all three of them in the book "Shifter, Fae, Dhampir"

"How did you know?" I asked

"I knew you'd look at them, Bonnie told me about the whole wind thing, those are the only three mystical creatures alive that can well, do what you did" She said "Shifter is kinda iffy I guess, they mainly just, well, shift into different things, but some have been known to control some sort of element, though it's rare."

"I wouldn't doubt it in my case" I sighed

"Fae, or fairys. Their so not like how you think of them to be. Like uh, Tinkerbell for example. Fae are walking talking things that can blend into society. Most people think their witches but, they see the wings and, well, you can guess from there. Their more elemental that the other two. Very earthy. Their more, water, fire, earth, air, spirit kinda thing. But I doubt you would be one…unless on your 16th birthday you sprouted wings?" She asked

"Not that I know of" I sighed

"Well, then that leaves Dhampir" She said

"What is that?" I asked

"Half vampire basically. All the strengths of a vampire without the weaknesses" Anna said "Very rare they have any real powers either, but vampires can have some too sometimes, so I guess it's not surprising that Dhampir's get it too. Dhampir's mostly end up as well, vampire slayers. Their really good and seeking out vampires and…killing them" She said "Some learn to tolerate vampires, and kill the bad ones, but mostly, they just kill everyone" Anna said

"…You think I'm a Dhampir?" I asked

"…I don't know…But you must know something I don't, because you can read that book. People who only know what mystical creature they are can read that thing, it looks blank to mortals to keep them from learning about the supernatural beyond their whole _Dracula_ and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ knowledge" Anna said

"Wait, vampire slayer, you think I'm like _Buffy_?" I asked

"…Not exactly" Anna laughed "Look, your no _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, but I think you are a Dhampir. But…who told you what you are, they would have died if they told you" Anna said

Anna had a point, I couldn't read this if I didn't know somehow what I already was. Who told me? I must have forgot…but remembered in some way? _They would have died if they told you_; Anna's words rang in my head. Who was dead that could have- Wait…no way, there was no way that…my parents…

_

* * *

Flashback. August 16__th__, 2003_

"_Elena, I need to tell you something" My Mom said walking into my room and sitting down on my bed, it was late, so why was she in here? Maybe to say goodnight? _

"_Yeah Mom?" I asked and looked at her "Are you okay?" I asked noticing she was pretty pale_

"_Elena…you know all those scary stories Jeremy tells you all the time? The ones about vampires and werewolves? And about the good guys that…send them all away" She said_

"_You mean kill them? Mom, I'm ten years old, I understand death" I said_

"_Your ten and you sound like your thirty" My Mom said with a smile "Well, those good guys, that kill the vampires and werewolves, the vampire hunters, like Van Helsing and Buffy the Vampire Slayer…do you think their real Elena?" _

"_Thinking their real means thinking that vampires are real…so yeah, I think their real, why?" I asked_

"_Because Elena, you may not know this not but…someday, when your older…you might be just like Buffy and Van Helsing, fighting all the bad vampires" She said _

"…_Really?" I asked, kinda hopeful, I mean, kicking vampires butts, that sounded so cool!_

"_Really" My Mom smiled "You know, you sure are different Elena, most girls want to be princesses and you love the thought of being a vampire slayer" She smiled "And I like you like that, different" She smiled and kissed my on the forehead goodnight "Goodnight Elena the Vampire Slayer" She said with a small laugh in her voice_

"_Goodnight Mom" I said and hugged her _

_I watched her walk out the door, she looked somewhat relieved, yet, in a way, she looked scared, like something was coming to get her and kill her for telling me. That wasn't going to happen on my books…_

_

* * *

Present Time. _

I felt my heart racing, someone did tell me, and they were dead because of it. My Mom told me and now her body was rotting in a graveyard because of it.

"She told me. My Mom told me" I sighed

"…Oh" Anna said, she knew she was right, My mother was killed for telling me what I was.

I guess I brushed it off because as I got older, it seemed ridicules to me. Running around and killing vampires and other mystical beings? Then again, I thought back to when I first met Stefan and Damon, I knew something was different about them right from the start. I thought about how they seemed…dark and mysterious, more than a girl really wants in a guy. And yet, I was drawn to them, like moths to a flame. The more I thought of it, the more I saw it. A Dhampir. Wow, that was defiantly a new thing to Mystic Falls, and it was me, life was just great.

"So…if I'm supposedly a Dhampir, how come Damon and Stefan didn't notice? I mean they can smell my blood and everything, wouldn't they notice something different?" I asked

"Not really, I mean, to them, and me, you smell like a perfectly appetizing human. In fact, you make the other humans smell like cheap vodka and your like…the best god damn alcohol out there" Anna said "So, that's how Dhampir's can go unnoticed really; they can even go unnoticed to themselves if no one tells them. Live their whole lives not knowing that they can kick a vampires ass" Anna said

"So that's why you said I could kill Katherine?" I asked

"Exactly" Anna said "You just have to…learn how to fight, otherwise, she'll kill you"

"And how exactly am I going to learn how to fight a vampire?" I asked

"By actually fighting with one of course" Anna smiled "I'll be glad to volunteer"

"When do we start?" I asked

"This afternoon, after you tell Damon of course" Anna said

"Oh yeah Damon, oh wait, Damon, vampire. How exactly do I tell a vampire that I possibly am in love with that '_Hey, by the way, I just found out that I'm basically a vampire slayer. So how did you sleep last night?'"_ I asked as sarcastically as possible

"Uh, I think you just did" Anna said and pointed out Damon standing there on the staircase, frozen in shock. Today was turning out just _perfect_.

* * *

Stefan's POV

"That little vampire is going to pay for this" Katherine sneered as she came bursting through the door, furious. "First, she nearly poisons you to death with vervain, and now, half the hikers out there are wearing vervain, she must have made them put it on and keep it on" Katherine hissed and she was full on vampire right now. Fangs and all.

"Calm down Katherine" I sighed and put my arms around her, "Everything will work out"

"Work out? I don't see how if that little bitch keeps interfering! And Elena, Elena and that damn power she has now, and she has the _nerve_ to steal _my_ Damon away from _me!_ That bitch is going to pay too" Katherine hissed and pulled away from me and looked right at me "I want you to go find Elena and Damon and bring them to me _alive_. I'll just have to break Damon's heart again by taking away the one thing he really loves" Katherine smirked

"Which is what?" I asked

"Elena Gilbert" Katherine smiled with and ear to ear grin "Now, go bring them to me. In fact, bring Anna too, and Elena's brother while your at it, we might as well have something to snack on while torturing Anna and Damon by killing the ones they love so much"

"…Right away Katherine" I sighed and walked out the door, I had to do something to keep Elena safe. No matter what, I still loved her more than I'll ever love Katherine.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?_

_Sorry I was late with this one, I usually post like every other day, but I got sick __L__ So I really didn't wanna write, but I got it done today and I hope you like it? _

_So what do you think? Elena a Dhampir? _

_Sorry for all the Buffy references lol, I've been watching all the seasons non-stop since I got sick xP I love Buffy & Angel forever, just like Elena & Damon xP. _

_Let me know what you think! xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful comments on the last one. When I read comments saying that's it's just like watching the TV show, it makes me smile pretty much all week just thinking about that, so I love you all for your wonderful comments and will hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow to make up for the late day. Thank you guys, I hope you like this chapter, and I love you for reading and reviewing! __J_


	10. Chapter 10: Embracing the Inner Slayer

**Chapter Ten: Embracing the Inner Slayer**

Elena's POV

"Oh, uh, hi Damon" I said. Great, great, great. Damon now knew that I, Elena Gilbert, was supposed to be a vampire slayer. Fantastic. I wanted to go back in time and slap myself, you have to be careful about what you say out loud with a vampire around like, "I'm a vampire slayer!", yeah, that would end badly…

"…What did you say you were Elena?" Damon asked

"…Hungry, I said I was hungry" I said trying to avoid the topic. "I'm gonna go make breakfast" I got up from the couch and walked off to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Damon, stupid vampire speed.

"No…you said you were in love with me" He said

Oh thank god! Please let that be all he heard! For once I'm glad that the male brain, dead or undead, usually only processes what it wants to hear. And no male vampire wants to hear that their possible girlfriend might be a vampire slayer.

"Oh, yeah. I said I love you" I said "I love you Damon" I smiled

"I love you too Elena" Damon smiled and was leaning in to kiss me, but after hearing the whole _dhampir/ slayer thing_ I didn't really feel like kissing him right now. So I dodged the kiss and went into the kitchen

"…Something wrong…already?" He asked

"So Damon, Elena the Vampire Slayer, think you can handle that?" Anna came walking in and blurting out

If there was a time I wish I knew how to professionally kill a vampire, it would be now, and Anna would be dead. Sorry, I like Anna and all, but DAMON WAS CLUELESS! I could have throught of a better way to tell him…I hate my life.

"What?" Damon asked confused

"Oh…I'm leaving now" Anna said and vanished from the room, probably up to Jeremy's room

"…Is Anna on drugs or something? I mean because there is no way you're a vampire slayer Elena. You would have to be a Dhampir and you do not have the scent of a dhampir…then again, I never really-"

"Damon. She's right. I'm a dhampir or whatever you wanna call it" I sighed "I was born this way and really had no idea until…five minutes ago, give or take" I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table

"…Is that why she said that you could kill Katherine?" Damon asked

"Yes" I said "That's why, she knew" I said "She said she was gonna help me learn how to kill vampires by fighting with me and stuff later"

"Elena, I'm not gonna let you fight a vampire, Anna or not, it's too dangerous" He said, talking just like how my father would have telling me that I was grounded and that was final

"Damon, I'm gonna learn how to fight. I'm not gonna keep putting you and Bonnie and Jeremy and all of Mystic Falls in danger. If I can kill her, then I should learn how to-"

"No. That's final" Damon said

"…So what? You're my Father now or something?" I asked, I was getting pissed now. He was treating me like I was 2 years old, like I was fragile still, but news flash, I was _born_ to kill vampires, not hide behind them.

"Elena, I just-"

"Don't want me getting hurt. I know. Damon, you've protected me every time Stefan couldn't. And that's great and all, but now I can protect myself" I said

"Elena, I don't want you-"

"Fighting? Learning what I should have learned probably since I was 10? Look Damon, I hate to say this, but your getting way over protective like Stefan" I said

I heard a low growl come from Damon. I knew he hated being compared to Stefan, he hated it with all his being, especially with all that was going on right now. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I stormed out of the kitchen, went up to my room, got dressed, and stormed down to Jeremy's room to go find Anna.

"Anna," I said and saw her snap her attention toward me "Can we go now?" I asked

"…Sure Elena" Anna said and got off of Jeremy's bed and walked up to me "You okay? You look kinda well, pissed off"

"Fine. Just…had a fight with Damon about this" I said "Let's just go"

"…Okay" Anna sighed "See you later Jeremy" Anna sighed and walked out of the room with me

I was heading for the front door with Anna, to go find someplace in the woods to fight, and I saw him there. Sitting in the love seat, still pissed off from our fight we had. He was giving me this intense glare, like he was trying to weaken me and come and make me beg for forgiveness from him. Obviously he didn't know me.

"Be back later" Was all I said to him and I walked out the front door with Anna right behind me "So, where do we go?" I asked Anna

"…Well, Somewhere close by, just in case of Stefan or Katherine" Anna said

"I think I know somewhere" I said

* * *

Stefan's POV

I was walking through the woods towards Elena's house, I knew that everyone would be there still. I also, still had no plan for saving them, stopping Katherine, and winning Elena back. In a way I knew that nothing I said or could do at this point would win Elena back, it was just a false promise to myself to keep me from, well, continuing my existence. As for stopping Katherine, there was no one around here strong enough to kill her and stop her from killing everyone else. And saving them from me and Katherine…there was still no plan for that either, I was blank for everything that was crossing my mind.

I heard familiar voices in the woods then. Anna and Elena. What were they doing out here?

"_I got it!" I heard Elena say gleefully _

"_Good job" Anna said "Now, could you get off me?" _

"_Oh, yeah, sorry" Elena said_

I walked closer to them to see what was going on, and what I saw terrified me really. Elena and Anna, fighting? There was something wrong here. Anna was attacking her, not holding back, and Elena was fighting back with all her might and strength, and truthfully…she was winning against a vampire. How though? Elena was human, nothing more. She wasn't supposed to be as strong as us, or anywhere close. And the way she was gracefully moving all the sudden, she wasn't supposed to be that fast. Something was wrong here. And in the blink of an eye, Elena pinned Anna to a tree.

"Good job again" Anna smiled "I think I'm actually getting a little sore"

"It's only been a half hour" Elena said, full of energy

"Well, aren't you the Energizer bunny" Anna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "Okay, let's go again"

I watched them gracefully fight again and again until it almost became a pattern. Anna won one, the Elena won two. It was interesting to see it go that way, but Elena had it in her, she was fighting a vampire who was not holding back on her.

"Time for a real test Elena" I sighed and sped in there while they were not fighting

I went for Anna, but she knocked me down before I got to her. I turned and head for Elena and got her pinned down. She struggled for a second before she found her opportunity and flipped me over pinned me down. I saw Anna flash by and she came back with a huge broken branch in her hand. Elena would never- would she?

"Elena! Here!" Anna said and tossed her the branch which she caught

She took her moment that I was shocked to see her even grab that branch and instead of the heart like one half of her was telling her, I saw her better half win and she plunged down into my stomach. It wouldn't kill me, but knock me out for a while from blood loss. I saw Elena above me, staring down at me in disgust and sadness. I let my breath out and let the darkness surround me, who knows, maybe they would kill me while I was unconscious.

* * *

Katherine's POV

"Fool" I spat out as I watched Elena and Anna run off to the house and come back with Jeremy and Damon to observe Stefan's unconscious body. Damon looked rigid around Elena, and she looked the same around Damon. How interesting, the lovebirds had a fight. Possibly about Elena wanting to fight vampires as I saw her just fight Stefan there.

I moved closer to observe the two more. They were not pleased with each other at the moment, but they were slowing coming to an apology soon. I saw that everyone I wanted was there. Damon, Elena, Anna, Jeremy, and Stefan. Too perfect.

"Idiots" I said with a smirk and went around and grabbed two broken tree branches that were on the forest floor. "One for Anna, one for Damon" I smiled and ran over to them

I caught them off guard from behind and got them right through the stomach, just as Elena did to Stefan. It didn't take much to knock out her brother, Elena fought a little, but I got her unconscious as well. I pulled the branch out of Stefan once she was down and bit into Jeremy's arm and put the blood in front of Stefan. He snapped awake and fed a little to heal the would.

"Grab Jeremy and Anna" I said "I'll get Elena and Damon" I smiled and grabbed their unconscious bodies

Once back at my lovely home, I locked them all in them in the vervain room, to keep Damon and Anna quiet when they woke up. I tied up Jeremy and Stefan tied up Elena, things would be fun when they woke up.

"…Tie up the other two, just in case" I sighed and handed Stefan more rope and he quickly tied up Anna and Damon "Now we wait for the fun to begin" I smiled and walked out of the room with Stefan behind me.

* * *

Elena's POV

I gradually woke up and found myself in a strange room filled with potted vervain plants all around. I saw Jeremy tied up next to me, Damon and Anna were tied up across from me. How did this happen? One minute we were looking at Stefan and then…Katherine. Now I remember, the bitch attacked me. How long have we been in here? I had that feeling that one of us, was going to die…

It must have been an hour later before Damon, Anna, and Jeremy woke up. And it was five minutes after that when Katherine walked in, just Katherine. She had a knife in hand and a smile on her face.

"Why hello there Sleeping Beauties" She smiled "nice of you to join us

"Go to hell Katherine" Damon spat, even though he was weak from the vervain

"We'll go there together" Katherine smiled back at him and focused on me "Well, well, well. Dhampir now are we?" She sighed "It's been so long since I've seen one" She smiled "But I'll love every minute of watching your blood spill and drinking it all up in front of Damon here"

"Touch her and you die" Damon said

"I'm so scared" Katherine said

"How are you not affected by the vervain?" I asked her, just noticing this

"Interesting really, I met a witch, she was hiking in the woods and I threatened to drain her, so she made me temporarily immune to it. Witches are wonderful, don't you think?" She asked with a smirk "Anyway, let's see how you taste Elena. The blood that drives my Damon Salvatore wild" She said and kneeled down next to me

I wanted to hit her, I really did. And I would have if my hands and legs weren't tied up. I hate Katherine Pierce with a white hot passion, more than I loved Damon and Stefan combined. I hated her more than I loved them, which was a LOT. She leaned in and bit right into my neck. It hurt like hell. I wanted to scream, but that'd make it worse. It felt like a highly poisonous snake biting into my flesh. She pulled away with my blood all over her mouth and lips with a smile on her lips.

"Mmm, delicious" She smiled "I don't see how this doesn't drive Stefan mad, but it drives Damon _insane_ I can see it, even though he's half unconscious over there, he wants to drink your blood Elena, badly. Just as badly as he wants to make love to you and make you his. Such a shame he'll never get to do either of them" Katherine smirked "You two truly will forever be star crossed lovers" She smiled "At least until you die Elena. Then Damon will be alone. Forever."

"LET HER GO!" Damon said and started thrashing around over on his side of the room

"Down boy" Katherine said "Or I'll have your brother come in here and drain you dry, are we clear?"

Damon looked at me helpless and just sat there.

"Good boy" Katherine smiled and focused on me again "Now, what would _kill_ Damon? Other than your death, because Elena, to be quiet honest, I've grown fond of you" She said with a smirk. Oh, I know" Katherine smiled and knelt beside me again and bit her wrist this time and put it in front of me "Drink or die"

"No Elena, don't" Damon said

I looked at her wrist that was in front of me. Death or Un-Dead Death. Neither one looked like a good option really.

"Elena" Katherine said "Tick tok, tick tok" She sighed

I really didn't want to do this. But I opened my mouth and drank the blood of Katherine Pierce. She pulled away a few minutes later and her wrist healed instantly. I felt my neck heal from where she bit me.

"Now, let's see. Elena the Vampire. Sounds better than vampire slayer" Katherine smiled and put her ice cold hands around my neck "How do you wanna die sweetheart? Neck twisting or Perhaps a good stab to the heart?" She asked and showed off her knife "I've been wanting to use this, but who could pass up a good neck twisting?"

I felt around the ropes that tied my hands together behind me. Stefan must have tied them, because Katherine wouldn't leave them loose. I found a way to untie them and I tried to do it as she faced Damon.

"What do you think? Neck or Heart?" She asked him

"Burn in hell bitch" He spat

"Gladly, after I kill your girlfriend" She smiled

I got loose! Thank you Stefan! Now all I had to do was fool Katherine until the right moment.

"Go with what you feel is best Katherine" I smiled at her as nicely as I could fake it "After all, becoming a vampire by the hand of someone as great as you is an honor in itself. Go with whatever brings a smile to your face" I said

"Someone had a change of heart" Katherine smiled "I like it. You should embrace the side of me in you more often. I was thinking stabbing, more uncommon then the neck twisting, don't you think?" She asked

"Neck twisting is so over done" I sighed "Stabbing is original" I said "Original like you Ms. Katherine Pierce"

I saw Damon look at me like I was insane, I had to do this to get her to trust me a little. There was no way I could pull off getting everyone out alive. Katherine had to trust me and like me for me to be able to save them all.

"Hmm. Second thought, you could be useful Elena. Vampire of Dhampir" Katherine said, she wasn't kidding, she was being serious, I saw it in her eyes "Maybe I should let you go, seeing as you already untied your hands there" She said with a smirk "…If you help me Elena and kill all your little friends here, I'll change you, and you'll be by my side when I take back Mystic Falls for the person it truly belongs to, Me. What do you say? Rule by my side, Join me Elena Gilbert. And I promise you what the Salvatore brothers are scared to give you; Immortality"

I hated deceiving Damon like this, even if I was faking it to save him, but I had to. It was well, to save him.

"It'd be an honor to join you Katherine" I smiled

Katherine cut the ropes off my legs, wow, she was easy to deceive. I stood up and head for the door where Katherine was heading and walked out with her, giving one pleading glace towards Damon, hoping to give him a look of 'please trust me'. All I saw was hurt, betrayal, and _hatred_. He thought I seriously joined her, was I that convincing? Anna and Jeremy gave me the same look, god, they'd owe me big time once I saved their butts.

* * *

3 Days Later.

It has been three days now. Katherine has held to her word of treating me with decency, she was fascinated by how well I was fighting against Stefan already, she knew not to train fight against me, I might kill her, she didn't trust me fully, not yet anyway. She sent me in there with blood bags from the blood bank to give to Damon and Anna. They glared at me in hate and disgust as I walked in there alone. I couldn't tell them anything because I knew Katherine was right outside the door, listening. They never said anything anyway. Just silently fed from the blood bags as I held it for them and glared at me. Jeremy did the same when I brought him stuff to eat and drink. They all hated me. Great, I get to tell Damon I love he and he says he loves me, this probably ruined it now. I had to go in there today, bring them all stuff. Katherine was going out hunting with Stefan. I was going to be here alone. I knew she had video cameras in that room though, she would still hear and see me, even though she wasn't there.

I walked in the room and saw them there, glaring at me as soon as I entered. I gave Jeremy his food and water first, he was silent. Anna was next for blood; silent. Then came Damon, I saved him for last. I gave him his blood, and when he was done, I just sat there by him.

"…I still love you Damon, more than anything" I said and felt tears come up a little

Damon looked away from me. I couldn't take this. He was supposed to say he loved me, not look away. Damon Salvatore was supposed to be mine, not someone who hated me.

"Damon I, I'm-"

"Save it" He said, not even looking at me "I trusted you, _I loved you Elena_" He said "And you join her in the blink of an eye." He said

"I know how this looks Damon but I ha-"

"Elena Gilbert" He said and looked at me in pure anger, I couldn't help it, the tears fell, and I saw some tears form in his eyes, tears of hate and sorrow together. "Elena, I, Damon Salvatore no longer in any way have _any _feelings for you other than hate" He said and tears started falling, though he made no sound except for a low growl as he said his words

I was crying now, I looked at Anna to see her face in shock and Jeremy's as well. Sure they hated me, but they would get over it. Damon _hated_ being betrayed, Katherine did that to him, _I did that to him_.

"Damon you don't understand!" I said through tears now that I could not stop "I love you more than life itself! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you! I'm trying to help you! To help Anna and Jeremy! Please don't hate me!" I sobbed now uncontrollably, not caring if Katherine watched the security tapes or not. If Damon hated me, then I welcomed true death with open arms. "Please Damon, don't hate me. I love you more than words can describe. Without you, I truly want to die, not become a vampire, but die for real." I sobbed more "Please" I said

"Go away Elena" Damon said through some more silent tears, eyes filled with hate and growls escaping his chest.

I got up and walked out of the room and into the living room part of the house. I wanted to die, I wish Katherine truly would kill me now, let me not feel this pain and hole in my chest that Damon just punched through. Just let me rest in peace forever.

* * *

Damon's POV

"Damon, that was harsh" Anna said "What if she was telling the truth, about helping us"

"She wasn't" I said, not wanting to think of Elena right now

"Look, Elena can be stupid, I know that" Jeremy sighed "But she meant that, she wants to help" Jeremy said

"Then why didn't she already?" I asked

"Katherine, hello, forget about her? She can tear Elena to shreds, she's not ready to fight her yet" Anna said

"Until she proves that she's still with us, I have no feelings for Elena Gilbert" I said motionlessly

* * *

Elena's POV

I wasn't going to take this anymore. I grabbed Katherine's knife and walked into that room. We only had minutes before she got back home with Stefan. I ran in there and cut Jeremy free first, then Anna, and Damon, all without saying a word.

"Come on, out the back, she always comes in the front way. She'll be home soon" I said and led them out

Once outside, Anna took Jeremy on her back and Damon put me on his and we raced out of there and to the nearest house which was the boarding house. Stefan and all his things were out of the house, it was just Damon in here now. Damon put me down in the living room and Anna put Jeremy down on the sofa.

Everyone was still quiet until Anna told me and Damon that she was taking Jeremy to my house, to check on Jenna and that they would be back. Now it was me and Damon. Damon Salvatore, the one who hated me now.

"Elena…I…I don't know what to say" He sighed and poured himself a drink, happy to be in his house again after spending days in Katherine's and at mine

"I'm sorry Damon" I said and hugged him tightly, I couldn't help it.

"…I'm sorry too Elena. I should have never…I…I still love you. I was lying to myself back there. I thought you became like Katherine. I was protecting myself before I got hurt again" He sighed and put his arms around me

I smiled a little but up at Damon and hugged him tighter. There was no denying this any longer. Damon looked down at me and our eyes locked and for the first time in days we kissed. It wasn't just a kiss, or an 'I love you' kiss, a quick kiss, or a 'I'm sorry, forgive me?' kiss. This was a kiss of pure white hot passion that burned like a wild fire and blazed on even more when his arms laced around me tighter. I let my walls down, I wasn't just going to say how sorry I was. I had been a big **bitch** to Damon between the sort or betrayal and the whole argument before hand about the training thing. I didn't want Damon to leave me, I wanted him to stay forever. And I wanted him to know that.

Damon must have known what I was trying to do because he broke the kiss and looked at me with those bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame.

"Elena…" He said

"I don't care." I said, predicting what he'd say "I want you and all of you _right now_. No excuses." I demanded

Damon looked at me with surprise, probably caught off guard by my…authority over him at that moment, and he liked it way too much. I saw that old Damon smirk that I missed so much strongly enough and he kissed me again, this time deeper and with even more passion than before it that was possible. And before I knew it, or even felt it, I was up in Damon's bedroom, on Damon's bed, with Damon right on top of me and ready to rip my clothes right off of me. Nothing else mattered right then and there other than me and Damon.

He had my shirt and pants off me in seconds, it was almost blinding it was so fast, I quickly realized that he was wearing way too many clothes for what we were about to do.

"No fair" I smiled into another kiss and started unbuttoning Damon's shirt which he let me do all by myself, but I had to say, he got his pants off in record time.

I took a minute to absorb in Damon Salvatore completely. He was a work of art, something that only existed in romance novels and teen girls and grown women's fantasies. I kept telling myself that _this_ was happening, someone like Damon wanted me and all of me, this was **no** dream. Seconds passed and Damon let out a playful growl with his trade mark smile and pounced on top of me and kissed me again and again and started tracing kisses down my body.

"Are you sure about this Elena? Because if you don't say stop now, I don't think I'll have the power to stop later" He said with another growl escaping his lips

"I. Want. You" I said with a smile

That was all he needed to hear. The world could have been ending outside, but all I cared about and thought about and felt was Damon Salvatore right now. Elena Gilbert has left the building, please leave a message and she might get back to it in about, hmm, 5 hours, give or take.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_I was thinking of making it a cliff hanger when Damon claimed to hate Elena, but I couldn't do that, I love Delena too much! So one thing led to another and well, Damon and Elena got a happy ending to this chapter ;) Oh how I wish Damon Salvatore was real and was mine ;P _

_Anyway, Elena saved the day and got rewarded by Damon xP Katherine is going to be majorly pissed off, and I promise even MORE Delena in chapter eleven ;) xoxo Avril _


	11. Chapter 11: She is the Sunlight

**Chapter Eleven: She is the Sunlight **

Elena's POV

After a long, _long _night with Damon, waking up felt like I had barely slept…which I really didn't get to sleep until 4am…I think. We weren't _doing it_ the entire time, but after that we seemed to just be wide awake, I fell asleep while we were watching some movie, I forget what it was. But waking up next to Damon, that was something I never would have even imagined happening just a few weeks ago. Damon was still asleep next to me, only wearing his boxers, and I was in my underwear and one of Damon's shirts which was huge on me. Last night was the first time in weeks where I didn't think of Stefan or Katherine. And right now, I still didn't even care…being here with Damon, even asleep, was enough to make everything else a blur.

I silently got up from bed and wanted to go downstairs, see if there was anything going on with Jeremy and Anna, I knew I left my cell phone down there last night. I got down there and I heard someone moving around in the kitchen, it sounded like they were purposely doing it to wake me and Damon up, they _wanted_ me to come down there. I looked around the living room to see if there was something I could use to kill them, if said person in the kitchen was Katherine or Stefan or some vampire sent to spy on us or something. I grabbed something that was by the fire place, I had no idea really what it was, but it was long and pointy and would kill a vampire. As long as it did that, it was fine with me. I hid it behind my back and walked toward the kitchen slowly. They were still in there, walking around the kitchen like it was theirs. Then I noticed who it was.

"Anna, you scared me half to death" I said and ended up dropping my weapon and Anna looked at me startled

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't sneak up on you guys, huh?" Anna smiled and looked down at the weapon "Anyway, aside from you almost killing me, what's been going on and why is Damon noticeably not here?" Anna asked and walked out of the kitchen, picking up what I dropped on the floor and put it back by the fireplace

"Damon's sleeping" I said

"Oh" Anna said and glanced at me and ended up doing a double take "…Do I wanna know?" She asked and pointed to Damon's shirt which I realized I was still wearing

"…I think you can guess" I sighed and tried to not blush after thinking about last night

"Got it" Anna said and sat down on the sofa in the living room

"How's Jeremy?" I asked

"Doing better, I took care of him last night, Katherine was draining him pretty badly" Anna sighed

"…I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys out of there sooner, Katherine was just always there and watching me" I sighed "If I could have-"

"I know, you would have gotten us out of there sooner" Anna smiled "I kinda figured that out. I don't blame you Elena, neither does Jeremy, or Damon obviously" Anna said

"…Okay" I smiled "So…any sign of Katherine of Stefan?" I asked

"Surprisingly no" Anna said

"How about Bonnie?" I asked her

"She's fine, they won't come near her" Anna said "That necklace I gave her, it's sort of a magic charm, makes her invisible basically to specific vampires, that one was specially made to make Katherine and Stefan not notice her"

"Oh, good" I said "So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well, while Katherine and Stefan are not around, I say you get dressed and we keep fighting, there's still no way your ready for Katherine, she'd still have the upper hand and well, kill you before you killed her" Anna sighed

"Okay, I'll be right back" I said and walked upstairs and back into Damon's room to find him still asleep.

I stood there for a minute, this was one of those few rare moments where you could see Damon Salvatore with his guard down. Not making sarcastic comments towards someone, and not trying to rip someone's head off trying to protect me. He was peaceful here. I could have probably stood there all morning and watched him sleep peacefully, but I made myself pull away from watching him and went ahead and got dressed. I gave Damon a kiss on the forehead and walked out of there and to Anna.

We went out in behind the boarding house, right back to work, she was surprised that I got even better, and then I told her that Katherine had me fighting Stefan while they were locked up. I still didn't know if that was her trusting me, her seeing how someone who was supposed to be just human end up being a dhampir and fighting a vampire, or her keeping me rained so that she could use me in some way against other vampires who threatened her. But whatever it was, I was giving Anna a pretty good fight, the best part was that I wasn't even sore from all the fighting! At least not yet anyway.

* * *

Damon's POV

I woke up and felt an empty space next to me. Elena was gone, already? It was only…oh, never mind, it was lunchtime, guess I slept in late. I got up and decided to look around the house to see if she was there.

"Elena?" I said, no answer

"Elena? Are you in here?" I asked and decided to check Stefan's old room before I head downstairs, she wasn't there.

Bathroom maybe? Nope, not there either. I head downstairs and she was no where in sight. I ran back up to the room, got dressed, and head outside, I decided to check the backyard first. Nothing.

"Elena?" I yelled, nothing again

Now was a good time for me to panic. But I wasn't going to let it get to me, she had to be around here somewhere, she didn't go home, I can still smell her scent, she's out here somewhere. I started walking though the forest and that's when I heard her. I followed her voice and what sounded like Anna's voice and I started to calm down a little bit. I finally found them and they were fighting, looks like Elena was still doing a pretty good job at fighting still. I quietly walked up behind her, probably not a good idea to most people, but I wanted to see just how good my princess was actually doing.

"Elena" I said

Elena got Anna knocked down and turned around and flipped me down onto the ground, she looked like she didn't even notice me.

"Oh my god! Damon! I'm so sorry!" She said kneeling over me now "You can't surprise me like that while I'm fighting!" She said and a small smile spread across her face "But, I told you I could kick your butt" She laughed and kissed me "Sorry"

"I'm fine" I said and slowly sat up, god, that actually hurt, she was getting really strong doing all this fighting.

"You sure?" Elena asked

"Positive" I said and got up

Elena looked up at me, smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Anna was standing where Elena knocked her down seconds ago and had a smile plastered on your face.

"You better watch out now Damon, you two get in a argument and Elena here can kick your ass" Anna laughed "Let's take a break, I think you actually fractured my spine on that last one Elena" Anna said and rubbed her back a little "Possibly broken"

"Sorry" Elena blushed

"It'll heal in a minute" Anna said "Come on, I don't like being out here too long, who knows where Katherine is" Anna sighed and started heading toward the boarding house

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I was sitting there in my car in the driveway of the Boarding House. I wasn't scared to go inside, I just would rather not go in the house where vampires live, even if it supposedly was just Damon living there now. Anna told me to come here, that Elena was here with Damon. She told me about them being kidnapped by Katherine, Elena getting them out of there, and Elena being basically some sort of vampire slayer. It was hard to imagine Elena as that, I mean she wouldn't harm a fly and now she's supposed to go out there and kill every undead bad guy that crosses her path? Not that I didn't mind, I wasn't exactly a big fan of vampires, but I didn't want Elena to go out there and get herself killed by some vampire.

I saw them walking out of the forest, Anna and Damon look a little beat up actually. And then there was Elena, she was holding Damon's hand, smiling ear to ear, and she looked perfectly fine, in fact, she looked better than ever.

"Leave to Elena to be a good dhampir" I sighed and smiled

I finally got the courage and walked out of my car.

"Bonnie!" Elena said

She let go of Damon and came bolting over to me and hugged me so tightly, I was pretty sure that any tighter and she would have been choking me.

"Elena, I just didn't see you for a few days, I didn't die" I laughed and hugged her back "It's good to see you too"

"You wouldn't believe what's happened since I last saw you" Elena said, still smiling from ear to ear

"You can tell me all about it" I smiled

"Come on inside, I wanna tell you now" Elena said and started dragging me into the Boarding House.

Elena made me sit down there in the living room. I had been in the Boarding House a few times, it wasn't my favorite place to go to, but I was here before. Everything was the same, I guess vampires weren't really much for changing things around a little bit. I did notice something different though, not about the house, but about Elena and Damon for that matter. Not only was Elena exceptionally perky, like her old self before her parents died, but I caught Damon Salvatore smiling. _Smiling_. He was looking right at Elena, smiling, and there was something different about him, the way he looked at her. It wasn't like when I first saw him with her, when they were first becoming friends. Then he looked at her as if he was going to eat her or steal her away from Stefan. He didn't even look at her the last time I saw them together in Elena's house. He looked at her possessively, like if anyone touched a hair on her head, he'd break them in half with his bear hands.

No, this was a different Damon Salvatore, he looked at her with pure love. Like she was his heart, his soul, his everything. Maybe that's how he was with Katherine before he learned the truth about her and everything else. This was the Damon that had been lost for 169 years. And all it took was for Elena to come along and completely change his undead life. I guess, weather he was the cause of my Gram's death or not, I kinda had a soft spot for this vampire. But I swear on Gram's grave that if he ever hurts he, physically or mentally, I will hunt him down and kill him myself. I would have to talk to him about that later. Make that clear and known.

Elena told me all about Katherine, Stefan, Damon, learning what she was, and everything else I missed. I could tell she wanted to tell me something else, but she kept looking at Damon and Anna standing there, she didn't want them around. I saw the wheels turning in Elena's head, then she finally came up with something.

"Why don't you guys go feed or something, you must really need that by now" Elena sighed

Damon wanted to stay, but Anna caught on, they didn't need to say a thing for me to understand what was happening.

"Come on Damon" Anna sighed and dragged Damon out of the room and out the back door

"So, what now?" I asked "Something you didn't want Damon to here?" I asked

"I just didn't want to inflate his ego" Elena laughed "That's the last thing I need"

"Why? What- wait, Elena, did you…and Damon…oh god" I sighed

"Hey, at least I can't get knocked up! He's sorta undead, remember?" Elena said

"That's not really what I was worrying about, but now I kinda am thank you very much" I sighed "I mean, I like you and Damon. You…fit together for some reason I really can't explain easily. I just see it, you two…fit" I sighed "It's just I have to get over the whole 'Your dating another vampire' thing"

"…You okay Bonnie?" Elena asked

"Fine" I sighed and smiled now "I'm good, I'm happy for you Elena. But if you do somehow in a freaky, supernatural, impossible way end up knocked up…I call dibs on being the godmother" I sighed and smiled, I didn't wanna bring Elena down off of her high. She was happy. I wasn't gonna be the dark cloud that messed her day up. Not today at least.

"Deal" Elena laughed and hugged me "Thanks Bonnie"

"For volunteering to be a godmother to a vampire baby?" I asked confused

"No" Elena laughed "Thanks for being a great best friend"

"Your Welcome" I smiled and went ahead and hugged Elena this time

No matter what happened, I was always going to be Elena's best friend, she knew that. And weather she stays with Damon for all of eternity or not, I'll always be there right by her side.

Anna and Damon came back about a half hour later. Anna and Elena went out to go fight a little more, by Elena's request, she really loved practicing for some reason now. Anna looked a little worn down even after feeding. I knew that Damon and Anna went out there after animals, not people. Damon has kept his word so far on not going after humans, and it seems Anna jumped on the animal blood wagon too. But, aside from a vampire keeping their promise, I was left in that house with Damon.

"…She really loves you Damon" I sighed and looked right at him

I knew I wasn't going to get the soft side of Damon, without Elena around, he was going to be his usual sarcastic self. I saw that spark in his eyes, this was going to be old Damon, not the new Damon that Elena brought out.

"I know" Damon smiled

"You know if you ever break her heart I'm gonna have to kill you" I said with a smirk, even though I was serious, he knew

"Alright, but I don't plan on breaking her heart" Damon said and took a sip of his drink

Maybe I was actually getting the new Damon, not a sarcastic comment yet.

"Good" I said and felt a small wave of relief wash over me

"I plan on asking her to marry me" Damon said

If I had heart problems, I would have died of a heart attack right there. Marriage? Was this guy insane? I mean I know he was 169 years old and they did things differently in 1864. But Elena was 17! I wanted to stay calm here, even though Elena wasn't in here, I had to imagine she was so I wouldn't flip out on this guy right now.

"Really, that's interesting" I said and tried a little bit of deep breathing to calm myself "I didn't see you as a marriage kinda guy, I mean after all, you have been single for 169 years" I said

"Well, I was told when I was human that when you meet a girl you love, you ask her to marry you" Damon said ,I couldn't tell if that was him being sarcastic, or serious that time "Look, I know you don't exactly like me Bonnie. For that matter neither does Elena's Aunt, in fact I'm pretty sure she despises me, but I love Elena, I don't wanna let her go"

"That's sweet Damon, but why are you telling me all of this?" I asked

"Anna can't keep a secret, neither can Jeremy for that matter, Jenna would try to stake me, so would Stefan, and I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Katherine, so that leaves you" Damon said with a smirk, there was the sarcastic Damon Salvatore that everyone knows and hates.

"Okay, I get it" I sighed "…I'm not gonna stop you. Go marry Elena. I'll be there for the wedding, I promised Elena I'd be more…accepting of you and the supposed 'good' vampires" I sighed "I also promised to be a godmother but that's a completely different story"

I saw something cross Damon's face, it wasn't an emotion you saw everyday on his face. It was…guilt? I think that's what it was. Why was he guiltily? What did he do?

"What did you do Damon?" I asked

"Nothing" He sighed "I did nothing"

I caught onto then, I wasn't going to press him any further to say it, but I knew what it was. I said, godmother. That probably brought up babies in his head and vampires can't have kids. Thus, the guilt of him not being able to give Elena one thing most girls want when they get older. Children.

"…We were kidding around Damon" I sighed "She still loves you, and I think you should marry her. As much as I hate to say this…you two just fit together. I saw the way you looked at her today, it was…it was something you don't expect to see in a vampire. Love. I know you love her, a lot. So…don't let anything stand in the way of you asking Elena to marry you." I sighed

"…Thanks Bonnie" Damon sighed and smiled a little bit

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I sighed and walked out the backdoor to go see Elena training

I didn't need to be physic to know these three things. 1) Damon Salvatore loved my best friend Elena Gilbert with all of his undead heart. 2) Damon was going to ask Elena to marry him, and it was going to be soon, and she was going to say yes. 3) Damon was going to give Elena everything she wants and deserves, and if he was crazy enough, probably even try for the impossible. Knowing Damon, he would find a way to make the impossible even happen. But for now, I think I'll just try to accept my best friend soon to be engaged and marrying a vampire.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_First off, I want to thank all the people that reviewed on, well, all the chapters before this one, and now hopefully reviewing this one! I love you guys, and keep reviewing please! You make a girl very happy when she reads all these wonderful reviews!_

_Second, Bonnie and Damon actually had a serious conversation. And Damon wants to marry Elena ;) I think we all knew that it was eventually going to come up in the story, but it's still sweet._

_Let me know what you think is gonna happen next, I love reading predictions :)__ xoxo, Avril_

**Special Thanks to: Jo'Gleave, XxxmusicluverxxX, SophieR565, and BeachVampire17. Thank you for commenting on Chapter Ten. All your reviews made me smile and finish this chapter pretty quickly today!**


	12. Chapter 12: Out of the Blue

**Chapter Twelve: Out of the Blue**

Elena's POV

Bonnie was out there watching me and Anna finish practicing. After about another half hour, we finished before I broke just about every bone Anna had in her body. She said she was okay, but I knew that she was in some pain. We got into the Boarding House and I saw Damon sitting there in the living room, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Damon?" I asked

"Yeah?" He asked, slowly snapping out of whatever deep thought he was stuck in

"Nothing" I smiled "I just thought you were really busy, thinking. Didn't mean to uh, interrupt"

"No, it's okay" Damon smiled and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek

"…What were you thinking about?" I asked

"Stefan and Katherine, strange they haven't come around yet today" He sighed

"Yeah, it is" I said

"Well, on that note, I'm going to go to my house, see if I can find a spell or something to keep an eye on those two" Bonnie sighed

"And I'm gonna go see if Jeremy is okay. He said he wanted to see Elena kick someone's ass so maybe later I'll bring him over here" Anna said and walked out the front door with Bonnie leaving me and Damon alone once again

"So, what do we do now?" I asked

"I can think of a lot of things we could do right now, but I'll let you decide on that one" Damon smirked and kissed me.

"No, you can get _that_ off of your mind for right now mister" I laughed

"Fine, then what?" He asked

"I think I better go home, check in with Jenna, I mean after all, I haven't been there for well, four days now, I think she'll be a little worried no matter what lies Anna and Jeremy fed her to cover up our tracks" I sighed

"Okay, want me to come?" He asked

"No, I think I better go alone this time…unless you feel like sneaking in a bedroom window? I don't want Jenna thinking that….well…even though we did, Jenna doesn't need to know" I said "Not now at least"

"Fine" Damon grumbled "You go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just make sure you open the window when I come, I may be able to walk in daylight, but it still bugs my eyes" He said

"Okay Mr. Grumpy" I laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out the front door

Once I got home, I talked to Jenna, gradually found out what Anna and Jeremy had told her and tried to go along with it as best as I could without bringing up any suspicions as best as I could. I went up to my room, everything was just as I left it. I looked at my diary and I was thinking of writing in it, but I knew Damon would be here any minute now, that was the last thing that needed to happen, Damon reading my diary. Even though technically I once read a private thought of his, he still didn't know that, didn't need to know that, and that does **not** mean that he needs to come here and catch me writing about me and him and only inflating his ego even more. It was as if Damon read my mind because at the moment I really wanted to go write in my diary, Damon was there knocking on my window, wearing sunglasses. I walked over and let him in, he was still in a bit of a grumpy mood.

"Still grumpy that I didn't wanna have sex again?" I asked and laughed a little bit

"No…maybe" He said

"Damon, you are a pig, you know that right?" I asked

"Have been for 169 years" He said with a smirk

"Good to know" I laughed and kissed him

Damon was trying to give the whole cold shoulder act, but as soon as I kissed him, he softened up again and kissed me back.

"So, how did the Jenna thing go?" Damon asked

"Okay, it would have helped if I knew what the lie was exactly, but I think I did okay" I said

"I can go erase her memory if it was that bad" Damon smiled

"No, I'm good…for now, I might have to take you up on that offer later though if she questions it" I smiled

"Let me know" Damon smiled

* * *

Stefan's POV

I don't blame Elena for busting everyone out, in fact, I'm surprised that she didn't do it sooner than she did. Surprisingly, Katherine was not angry with Elena for busting them out, not now any way, I managed to calm her down, keep her reasonable. But I noticed something different with Katherine, everyday there was something a little different with her. It's like in glimpse that I see the differences. Like I'm seeing glimpses of the real Katherine Pierce, before she was changed, and truth was, when she snapped out of that small second of humanity, she came back ten times worse snapping out of that humanity. It was almost like a spell that was slowly working on her that she was fighting from the inside out, the magic was strong, but whoever was casting it, they needed to be stronger to fight the inhuman demon residing inside of Katherine.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"Shit!" I hissed again, being thrown out of Katherine's head

"She's a strong one" Anna sighed "Why are you trying this though, Elena-"

"Elena isn't strong enough yet. She needs more time to practice and get better at fighting vampires. And I don't mean fighting you in the woods Anna, she needs a real threat, some real fights" Bonnie said "As much as I hate to say this, you need to drag some vampires here. Don't they like the thought of Dhampir's? I though they were all big and bad and sought out Dhampir's to prove that they can kill what was made to kill them" I sighed

"They do, they just haven't caught the scent of her blood yet, once they do, they'll come by the bus loads, but I see your point" Anna sighed "I'll try to drag Elena to the outskirts of town, spread the scent a little. Then we just wait from there, they'll come. She'll fight, practice, win, then she'll be ready for Katherine" Anna sighed

"Good" I said "For now, I'll just…do this again and again. She'll fight it off, but I can get right back in every time. She's not exactly the brightest vampire when it comes to protecting her mind"

Anna smiled and walked out the front door, she was going to go drag Elena around, spread her scent. I hated the thought of putting Elena in danger of being attacked, but she needed real practice, real killing practice, not just fighting Anna. But for now, looks like I had to get back in her head and try to stall, keep that bloodlust down in her.

* * *

Elena's POV

I decided I wanted to stay at my house tonight, just to give Jenna a break, I could tell she was still a wreck from me and Jeremy disappearing for four days and not a word from us. Truth be told, I was surprised she didn't call the cops to come and look for us, but, I guess she thought we were at our friends houses or something, I have no idea. But Damon was staying the night here with me as he was before. I really don't think he liked the idea too much because then staying here for him meant that there was absolutely no chance for us to have sex again, he would get over it. I walked into my room after changing in the bathroom and saw Damon standing there by my dresser, looking at all the pictures I had all around the dresser. He was smiling away at all the pictures that were there of when I was younger and with my parents.

"Oh, well look at this one" He said and grabbed a picture that was on my mirror "Little Ballerina Elena" Damon smiled

"Give that back! That picture is of when I was 5, you manage too find all my embarrassing pictures" I said and took the picture back

"I think it's cute" Damon said with a smirk

"Well I don't, my mom was a ballerina when she was little, so I wanted to be like her" I said and put the picture back "That's the only reason that picture is there"

"Still think it's adorable" Damon said and kissed me

"I never thought I'd hear you use that word to describe anything" I laughed and kissed him

It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but then Damon wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him and then it turned into a full on make-out session.

"I love you Damon Salvatore" I smiled after pulling away from the kiss

"I love you too Elena Gilbert" Damon said to me and looked me dead in the eyes for a few seconds, and in those seconds where our eyes locked, I saw Damon make a decision. "Marry me"

Well, that was…out of the blue. There was Damon Salvatore, asking me, Elena Gilbert, to marry him, right here, right now. And I felt my heart start racing.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_What will Elena say? I had to do that cliff hanger xP_

_How do you think Elena will hold up against all the vampires Anna is gonna have her bring to Mystic Falls with her scent? _

_And what about Bonnie getting in Katherine's head and making her human for a little bit, better be careful messing with Katherine's mind Bonnie… xP xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. Sorry it's so short :( I just had to make this one shorter to move it along a little, the next one will be longer, i promise :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Freaky Friday

**Chapter Thirteen: Freaky Friday**

Elena's POV

"…I…I don't know what to say Damon" I said, I still think my body was processing everything Damon said and was in shock right now

"…I'm hoping you say yes" Damon said "But I completely understand if you say-"

"Don't say that" I sighed "…I…can I have a little bit, to think?" I asked "I'm sorry, but it was just-"

"Off guard, I know" Damon sighed "It was worth a shot"

"Your acting like I said no" I said

"Well, you didn't exactly say yes" He said

"Just…just give me a little bit of time" I sighed and walked out of my room and downstairs to see Jenna sitting there, watching TV "Hey" I said

"Hey" Jenna said and looked at me "You look…frazzled, what's up?" She asked

"If I tell you…promise not to freak out on me?" I asked

"…I promise" Jenna sighed "What's up?"

"Damon asked me to marry him" I said

"…Just now?" Jenna asked

"…No," I lied "Earlier today" I said

"…And what did you say?" She asked

"That I'd think about it" I sighed

"Oh" Jenna said "…And what are you thinking of telling him?" Jenna asked

"…I don't know" I whined

"Well, I'll give you one thing Elena, you sure know how to pick 'em, weather I dislike him strongly or not, he's still hot" Jenna laughed

"Gee, thanks, that helps" I sighed

"Well, the responsible Aunt thing to say it to tell him no and your too young to get married" Jenna sighed "But the irresponsible inner teenager in your Aunt says to go with what your heart tells you" Jenna smiled

"Which Aunt should I listen too?" I asked with a smile

"Mmm, I'm gonna say, irresponsible, she's more open minded" Jenna smiled

"Thanks" I sighed

"Here, tell me what you love about Damon" Jenna said

"Well, he's, believe it or not, kind, sweet, a true gentleman, protective-"

"I get it, and I believe you, Damon does seem like he can actually be tolerable to…some levels" Jenna laughed "Now, what do you hate about him?"

"…What?" I asked

"Just go with it" Jenna said

"Okay…he's sometimes overly protective, doesn't really trust me being able to protect myself from anything, he can annoy the shit out of me sometimes, and…"

"And what?" Jenna asked with a smile

"…I love him" I smiled "I really love him"

"Well, in that case, if your mother in some way is watching over us and watching me and you right now, we did not have this conversation" Jenna smiled

"Got it" I laughed and got up and walked away

When I got up to my room, Damon was still there and lying on my bed.

"Hey" I smiled and got into bed and snuggled up next to him

"Hey" He said and wrapped his arms around me "Feel better?"

"Yep" I smiled and kissed him

"…Your perky" He said

"I know" I smiled and kissed him again "Oh, yeah, by the way, yes"

"…What?" He asked confused

"Yes, I'll marry you" I laughed and kissed Damon again

It took a minute for this to register in Damon's mind, he was probably fully prepared for rejection, like how Katherine turned him down years ago. But I said yes. I was now engaged to a vampire. Oh god, I was engaged to a vampire. No, I wasn't gonna freak out now, I mean, I knew I would end up with Damon or Stefan from the beginning when I found out they were vampires, I knew this moment would come. I guess I never just put that much thought into my death and becoming a vampire- wait, if I was a dhampir, could I still become a vampire? What would happen now?

"Damon" I said breaking up the kiss "What happens now?"

"Well, it depends on how you want to get-"

"No, not the marriage stuff, I mean…what happens now, I'm a dhampir, you're a vampire, I'm pretty sure dhampir's age and die like normal people" I sighed

"Yeah, you do" Damon said

"So…"

"So?" Damon asked

"I want to spend forever with you Damon" I said

"…I know, and I want to spend forever with you" Damon said

"So you'll change me?" I asked

"…I don't know if you can be changed" Damon sighed "We'll talk to Bonnie and Anna in the morning, they obviously know more than we do, okay?"

"…Okay" I sighed and snuggled up again to _my_ Damon Salvatore

"Goodnight, I love you"

"Love you too" Damon smiled and kissed my forehead and turned out the lights "Sweet dreams"

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I was in her head again. Seeing all her brutal memories, killings, and all the blood, it was a crime scene inside Katherine's head. All those innocent lives, gone. She was feeding these thoughts to me, to weaken me down and kick me out of her head. Then, the thoughts pulled back, there was pitch blackness, nothing was on her mind anymore. Then there was this shock, like lightning going through my entire body, worse than being thrown out of her mind. Then everything was black again and there was pain, so much pain.

* * *

Katherine's POV

That little witch was trying to get in my head, so I showed her, I found a way to keep her out. I got out of my body. I woke up from passing out from fighting her off and here I was, in what I was guessing was her house. I looked down at my hands and clothes, yes, I switched out bodies with the witch.

"She really should have seen this one coming" I said and smiled, now I could go get Elena and Damon for good, and they wouldn't even see me coming

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I woke up and saw a face staring down at me.

"Katherine? Katherine?" They kept saying and shaking me

I opened my eyes fully and it was Stefan. I screamed and stood up quickly.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Stefan asked

"Stop calling me Katherine" I said

"…Are you okay?" Stefan asked

I looked down at my hands and saw that I was different. I was in a forest, not in my house. And I was here with Stefan…who was calling me Katherine?

"Fuck!" I shouted and started pacing "That bitch! How does she even know how to do that?"

"Katherine, your scaring me now a little bit" Stefan said and grabbed my arm, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not Katherine you idiot!" I spat at him "I'm Bonnie! Katherine found a way to steal my body!" I shouted at him

"…Fuck!" Stefan said "Bonnie, we have to find Katherine, if she's in your body, then she's gonna go after Damon and Elena and kill them, they wouldn't hurt her as you. She'd kill them before they could register the thought of that you two switched bodies!" Stefan said

"I know! So let's go!" I hissed

Stefan took off at lightning speed ahead of me. I was going to have to get used to this for now and I took off after him at vampire speed. Hopefully I'd be myself before I had to…drink blood.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I was there and knocking on Elena's front door, this was just too much of a good thing, I couldn't wait to see their faces as I killed them all. This lady answered the door, she must have been the woman who was taking care of Elena.

"Oh, hey Bonnie, Elena's asleep right now" Jenna said

"I know" I said and slammed her up against the wall, I might have been in a human body, but I still was pretty strong, even in here

It wasn't long until she passed out, it might have helped that I choked her a little bit.

"Pity" I said and walked away as she fell unconscious to the floor

I walked upstairs and saw Elena's room. I faintly heard her and Damon still talking a little bit.

"_I still can't wait until I'm officially Mrs. Damon Salvatore" Elena giggled _

"_I can't wait either" Damon said and a small growl escaped his lips and Elena started giggling again_

"I hope I'm invited" I said walking through the door

"Bonnie?" Elena asked startled and sat upright in bed

Damon was silent and studied me like I was a science experiment, he had every right to at this moment in time.

"She's not Bonnie" Damon growled and pounced on me

"Damon!" Elena yelled "Let Bonnie go"

"Yeah Damon, let little Bonnie go" I smiled

"Elena, it's Katherine!" Damon hissed and threw me down

"Damon!" Elena said and was out of bed this time now, getting ready to fight Damon

"Elena!" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see no one other than Stefan and Katherine

* * *

Elena's POV

"Are you fucking kidding me? What, I get engaged to Damon and the world decides to go insane in my house?" I asked

"What? Your engaged to Damon?" Stefan said

"Congratulations" Katherine said with an all to Bonnie like smile

"Have fun burning in hell together" Bonnie said with an all to Katherine like attitude

It was then that everything clicked in my brain.

"Great, I get engaged and Katherine and Bonnie decide to pull a _Freaky Friday_ on us" I sighed

Life was already pretty confusing. Now my best friend was my enemy and my enemy was my best friend. God, I was so going to need to be mentally hospitalized before I became a vampire…if I could become a vampire. Life sucks right about now.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_What do you think about Katherine and Bonnie switching bodies? Told you Katherine would try something ;) _

_Anyway, Elena said yes to Damon, yay! But now, there's the whole, Bonnie/Katherine situation :/ xoxo, Avril_


	14. Chapter 14: Fuel to the Fire

**Chapter Fourteen: Fuel to the Fire**

Elena's POV

"I can't change us back" Bonnie sighed who was still in Katherine's body

We were all downstairs, and I mean all of us. Katherine in Bonnie's body, Bonnie in Katherine's body, Stefan, Damon, Me, Jeremy, and Anna, all while watching over an unconscious Jenna.

"Just had to be tonight" I sighed and glanced over to the corner where we had Katherine in Bonnie's body tied up and gagged "Why would she want to get in your body?" I asked Bonnie

"Magic, while I was going through her head, I found out she knows how to do some magic herself, thus the switch. But I can't do anything as Katherine. Until we get her to cooperate, looks like we're stuck" Bonnie sighed

"…Okay, this is all just a little too weird" I sighed "It's weird to hear Bonnie words coming out of Katherine's mouth" I said and felt a little bit of a panic attack coming on

"Shh, it'll be okay Elena" Damon said and pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead "relax for a minute"

"Okay" I sighed "Relaxing…and freaking out again! Damon! Katherine switched bodies with Bonnie! This isn't just something we can ignore! We have to get them back before Bonnie has to…"

"Feed" Bonnie finally said

"Be careful" Katherine said again, she managed to get the gag out of her mouth "I haven't fed in a while"

"Will someone shut her up" Damon hissed and I saw him as his full vampire self

"I would kill her…if it wasn't Bonnie's body in question" I sighed and watched Anna go over and shut Katherine up again

"As soon as their back in their right bodies, I'm gonna stake her even after Elena's kills her, just for the hell of it" Anna sighed and sat back down next to Jeremy "There has to be more than one way, in witchcraft there's always a loop hole"

"I'll have to look into it more" Bonnie sighed and I caught her rubbing her throat a little bit

"Anna…take Bonnie out" I said "She needs blood weather she wants it or not"

"No, I-I'm good" Bonnie sighed

"Bonnie. Go." I said

"…No" Bonnie said and looked at me and I saw that Katherine glint in her eye

Bonnie was looking at my neck and yet it still wasn't registering in my mind what was happening here. In seconds, Bonnie threw herself at me and sank her fangs into my neck before I could even react. Damon reacted through, but Bonnie in Katherine's body was way too strong with bloodlust taking over her. Then it registered in my brain and I tried fighting her off, but I was getting weak fast with Bonnie sucking the life right out of me, someone had to do something, quickly. I saw then that Anna, Stefan, and Damon all pounced on Bonnie and they managed to rip her off of me with all of them combined. Damon helped Stefan and Anna get her down into a chair and tied her up, I saw Damon run into somewhere in the kitchen and come back and was pressing something on my bleeding neck. I looked over to Jenna, she was just starting to regain consciousness and she was rubbing her head. It took her only seconds though to register what was going on around her.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said

"She's losing to much blood, I have to get her to the hospital" Damon said

"Go" Stefan said to Damon

"I'll watch everything here" Anna sighed and I felt Damon pick me up and that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

Damon's POV

There she was, my precious Elena lying in bed, unconscious still even though they said she was stable now, she was still in some rough shape. If Bonnie had taken anymore from her, she would have been dead right now. I wasn't strong enough to protect Elena from Katherine, even while I was on human blood, I wasn't strong enough to handle Katherine. I held her hand as she laid there, the doctors said she would be up in about two hours probably, but she needed rest.

She looked so…peaceful just laying there, kinda like an angel. An angel I didn't deserve, ever, and she was mine, and was going to be mine forever. I wanted forever with Elena, though it was true that I wanted her to live a normal human life, live and die and never curse her with anything like this. But I was being selfish, and I wanted her forever, and Elena wanted a forever too, I guess I just…caved in. I would do anything for Elena, if she asked me to leave, I would leave, if she asked me to jump off a cliff, I would jump. I was love's bitch, but hey, at least I could admit it to myself.

I heard something outside Elena's door, it sounded like someone…collapsing? I got up and looked out the door and there was a nurse collapsed onto the ground, with two bite marks in her neck. I looked over at the nurses station, all of them were dead.

"Shit!" I sighed and looked around and saw doctors dead too, yet the patients all seemed alive in their rooms.

I walked back into Elena's room and saw Bonnie, Katherine, and Stefan there. Katherine in Bonnie's body still, was sitting next to Elena's bed, smiling, and stroking her cheek. Bonnie and Stefan stood in the corner of the room, their eyes were all black, Katherine had them under a spell.

"You know, I miss the blood, but I like this body. She's a powerful little witch" Katherine smiled and stood up and looked at me

"Where's Anna?" I asked "And Jenna?"

"Jenna…dead or unconscious again, and I hope Anna's dead. Jeremy too" Katherine smiled "Once I got these two charmed, they were like animals" She laughed "They couldn't control themselves and went wild on the house and the hospital"

"Leave. Elena. Alone" I said

"And miss my chance on killing the one person who was put on this earth to kill me? I think not" Katherine smiled "Dhampir's come along whenever another one dies. I had fun with the last one, now I'm going to enjoy killing her even more because she's _yours_" Katherine said

"How do you know so much about Dhampir's?" I asked curiously

"I was one before I was changed" Katherine smiled "I was fighting one off one night from sucking the life out of me, and they almost killed me, but decided at the last minute that I would be more powerful and useful to the vampires if I was one. So I was changed and well, here I am" Katherine said "Funny how things work out"

"Just leave Katherine" I said

"I don't think so Damon" Katherine sighed "I like it here, and in Mystic Falls, I'll be here for a long, long time. Shouldn't you be off saving Jeremy and Jenna? You let them die, Elena will never forgive you" Katherine smiled

She was right, but there was no way in hell I was leaving Elena here with Katherine and her brainwashed vampire minions. I knew there had to be a way I could keep Elena safe and save Jeremy and Jenna, hopefully Anna was healing as we speak and she was taking care of them, that'd be nice right about now.

"Fine, if your not gonna go play hero to Jeremy and Jenna, we might as well have some fun while we're here. Stefan, go play with Damon for a little bit" Katherine smiled and Stefan leaped forward and knocked me down "Play nice boys" Katherine smiled and I saw her looking back down at Elena in her hospital bed

Stefan came lunging at me repeatedly and I kept fighting back but it looked like the only way I was getting back to Elena was if I staked Stefan and got him out of the way. Of course there was never anything around to stake a vampire with when you really needed it. And Stefan was stronger and faster than me now and I had no idea if that was the spell or the human blood he had been drinking lately. I eventually found myself hiding by a medical cart and a dead nurse, I lost Stefan somewhere in the hallways of the hospital, I heard him walking this way though. I looked and right next to me, I realized what it was. Probably the only damn hospital on earth that makes their nurses carry around needles full of vervain on them. I took one and waited for Stefan to come around. As soon as he found me, I got him right in the arm. It was a matter of seconds before he passed out and I got away from him and on my way back to Elena's room, I ran into Bonnie, guess it was a good thing I took another one of those needles with me. I caught her from behind since she was feeding on a patient in their room and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Once Bonnie was down, I got back to Elena's room to find Katherine doing some spell do Elena and she was tossing and turning in her bed and screaming in pain while Katherine smiled. I went in there and knocked her down before she could finish whatever she was doing.

"Too late" Katherine laughed and I felt something go through my gut and I realized that she staked me.

She pushed me off of her and ran out of there before I could even pull the stake out of me. Once I got it out, all I cared about was Elena, what did Katherine do to her? I got the strength to get up and go to Elena's bedside. She didn't look peaceful as she did before, she looked like she was in pain, like poison was running through her veins now. Who knows what Katherine did to her, I just wanted her to wake up and tell me what's wrong so I could fix it. I wanted to get her out of here so she wouldn't have to deal with all the stress of police and other hospital members bursting through here to get to all the dead bodies. I had to get Elena home, now.

* * *

Anna's POV

I woke up after who knows how long I was out. I felt my back, fractured. Broken leg and rib, oh, and I lost a lot of blood. I was just glad to still be alive, Bonnie under Katherine's spell was really powerful, that and she ingested half of Elena's blood before hand on her own free will. I looked around and I saw Jeremy a few feet away from me, bleeding from his neck, but he was still breathing which was a relief for me. I looked over toward where I last remembered seeing Jenna on the couch in the living room, and she was on the floor now, blood around her, but still breathing. I slowly tried to stand up and as soon as I had my balance, I tried to stop Jenna and Jeremy from bleeding out so much. They wouldn't stop bleeding so I had to make them take whatever blood I still had in me that I could give so they would heal already. Once I knew they were going to make it, I collapsed onto the couch in the living room next to Jenna, and then the ought of Katherine going after Elena and Damon in the hospital hit me. I turned on the news and there it was already, Katherine was there.

"5 doctors and 12 nurses along with 3 patients and 6 visitors were found dead on the 5th floor of the hospital tonight, all drained of blood completely. Also, it was found that one patient has gone missing from the hospital, Elena Gilbert, who was brought in earlier tonight for sever blood loss. The police are out searching for the killers and they say there is a possibility that they also kidnapped the missing patient tonight as well" The news reporter said

"Shit" I sighed, I just hope that was Damon that busted Elena out of there and not Katherine

I looked over and saw that Jeremy was slowly regaining consciousness. He immediately put his hand up to his neck and his face showed that he was in pain, Stefan bit him pretty hard.

"Ow" He said and looked at his hand expecting to see blood, but nothing was there

"You'll be fine" I sighed "I gave you and Jenna my blood so you'd heal up faster" I said and felt my broken rib starting to heal itself and that made my face scrunch up in pain. Ribs were always the most painful thing to heal up, especially with very little blood in you

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked

"Fine, I'll be fine" I sighed "There was something down at the hospital. Katherine went there, killed a bunch of people with Bonnie and Stefan. I think Damon got Elena out of there, I hope he did. Otherwise it was Katherine that got her" I sighed as the pain of my ribs healing kicked in even more

"How do we find out?" Jeremy asked "If Katherine has Elena, she's gonna kill her"

"I know, we have to get down there and see what we can find-"

I was cut of by Damon barging in the front door, Elena in his arms, and as soon as her got her down safely on the couch, he collapsed down to the floor and I noticed that someone staked him, right through the gut.

"Ow" I said "Katherine?" I asked

Damon nodded. "Something's wrong with Elena" He said

"What?" Jeremy asked frantically and went to his sister's side who I noticed now looked like she was being attacked in her unconscious state

"Don't know" Damon gasped out, he was still losing some serious blood from that wound even though I saw it healing up "Katherine, I think she did some sort of spell. I think"

Jeremy looked on Elena's neck and saw only the healing bite marks from Bonnie, other than that, she was in better shape than the rest of us. But she looked like someone was setting her veins on fire, and she wouldn't wake up, like they trapped her in that state.

"I've seen it before" I said "Witches use that on vampires usually, kills them from the inside out. Feels like your blood is on fire and becoming like lava racing though you. Slow, painful death" I sighed "how long has she been like that?"

"Ten minutes, maybe" Damon sighed

"She's only got an hour" I said "There are two ways to get rid of it" I said, remembering back to when I saved my mom from that a long time ago "Either, get the witch who cursed her to remove it, which won't happen because it's Katherine" I sighed "Or…someone has to drain her pretty much dry again and give her vampire blood, human blood will just start the fire in her all over again"

"I'll do it" Damon sighed and tried standing up, but couldn't

"I'll do it Damon, you can't even stand up" I sighed and walked over to Elena's side

"Fine, do it" Damon said

I leaned it and bit Elena, her blood didn't taste like fire as I knew it felt to her. But she was delicious, no wonder why Damon was attracted to her. And while I was drinking her blood, it made me think about how I always saw Stefan around Elena, he acted completely different from Damon. Stefan was there like how a normal human would react around her; but Damon, he acted almost animal like when close to Elena. Like he was guarding her blood from everyone else, like her blood only sang to him and he was the only one allowed to have her blood. I could only imagine how Elena must have tasted to Damon, must have been almost too much for him to bear, probably could barely pull away from her. I mean, as it is, she tasted pretty damn good to me. Add love to it and she was probably the most delicious damn human on the face of the earth.

Once Elena was drained pretty dry, I saw and felt her body go completely calm. I bit into my wrist and poured a little bit of blood down her until she snapped awake and started drinking blood right from my wrist. She didn't take too much from me, because I still felt good after that anyway. Elena's blood jump started my healing and I was good as new after everything. Elena let go of my wrist and laid back on the couch, she looked like she just fought a war now and she gave up use of all muscles in her body and truly relaxed. Being drained dry after your veins feel on fire can be pretty tiring, even with vampire blood running though you now to kill of the little blood left, it was still pretty tiring. But she'll probably heal up fast, after all, she was still a Dhampir no matter what.

"Katherine" Damon said "Katherine told me at the hospital that she used to be like Elena before she was changed, a dhampir" Damon said

"I know" I sighed "That's why Elena can kill her. Katherine thinks that Elena can't stop her because she thinks she still has the dhampir in her, she doesn't. Once changed, she'd full on vampire, and Elena will still be stronger" I said

"Oh" Damon said "Bonnie and Stefan, their at the hospital, unconscious"

"You fought them?" I asked

"Nope. Only damn hospital I know of that makes the nurses keep needles full of vervain on them" Damon smiled

"Oh, convenient" I said

"What happened?" Jenna asked finally returning to consciousness

Jeremy sat down by his aunt and started explaining everything to her, truth and all, but she seemed like she knew that me, Damon, and Stefan were vampires, and she seemed to have a general idea of who Katherine was. I guess dating a vampire hunter and all, she must have learned some stuff from him, she just didn't talk about it, trying to forget maybe. Damon seemed to be healed up, but he was still weak from the blood loss, and Elena was recovering slowly, probably wondering what the hell was going on now.

"We have to get Bonnie and Katherine switched back" Damon sighed and pulled himself up onto a chair close to him

"I know" I sighed "Everything's out of control with them being mixed up. But we don't know any other witches than Bonnie"

"I know-"

Damon was cut off by something flying through the window and it head straight for the living room wall, it was something from a crossbow. Almost looked kinda like a stake. Another shot was fired and it got me right in the shoulder and knocked me back. I saw someone crash though the window and she had the crossbow aimed right at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I said and pulled the stake out of me "Either this house is cursed or we all have terrible luck" I sighed and slowly stood up with the girl still aiming the crossbow at me, aiming for my heart

"Can we all calm down for a minute here" Jeremy said and stood between the girl who crashed through the window and me "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but if your coming here to kill vampires, these two are good and we kinda have the whole 'slaying' thing under control with Elena here" Jeremy sighed, at least he was speaking for all of us right now since everyone else was either staked, drained, or recovering from Katherine

"I was sent here to get rid of _all_ the vampires crawling around in this place" The girl said

"Okay, great" Jeremy said "But don't kill these two. Maybe come back at another time when were all not half dead here. Go chase the other vampires, the bad guys" Jeremy said and tried to gently escort the girl out

She quickly turned on him and had him pinned down in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, okay!" Jeremy said "Look, you kill vampires, when my sister's better, you two work together, your obviously both the same, dhampir I'm guessing?" Jeremy said and the girl slowly nodded "Okay, so we don't kill any vampires in this house right now. You work with Elena, help us kill all the **bad** vampires, and then you leave, deal?"

"…Fine" She said and glared at me and Damon "I won't kill your vampires here" She said and got off of Jeremy and helped him up

"I think she dislocated my shoulder" Jeremy said and stared rubbing it

I looked at the girl who was glaring at me and Damon. She was pretty, maybe about my height, blonde hair down to just past her shoulders and green eyes. She looked like the type who could have been a girly girl when she wanted to but was mainly a pretty tough bitch. But after the glare down she had with me and Damon, I saw her look at Jeremy and smile a little, if she was going to try to take Jeremy from me, we were going to have a problem.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_I added a new character in at the end, yes, she is going to be like Elena with the whole Dhampir thing, but I can't really think of any good names for her, can you guys help me think up one? Let me know in the reviews or send me a message, it'd help a lot :)_

_So what do you think of me bringing in a new character? She's the only one I've made up so far to move the story along. And what do you think of her taking a liking to Jeremy? Anna and her are gonna have some problems xP _

_Do you think with the new character that their gonna be able to get Bonnie and Katherine switched back soon? Let me know what you think, xoxo Avril _

_P.S. I loved reading all of your reviews on the last chapter, they all made me smile from ear to ear. You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing and let me know about the name for the new character please! I love you guys! :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Broken

**Chapter Fifteen: Broken **

Katherine's POV

"Next time, watch your back" I hissed at Bonnie, who was still under my spell and looking down not wanting to look at my face, she knew she messed up

"I was just hungry" She said

"There's no time to be greedy, you need to focus. At least Stefan was focusing before Damon got him" I hissed down at her

"Sorry" She said and looked up at me, her eyes were still blacked out from the spell, at least they didn't break it yet

I walked away boiling mad and Stefan came walking through the door, eyes still like Bonnie's.

"Well?" I asked "Where are they?"

"Elena's house, they have another dhampir with them now. I don't know who she is, she's new" Stefan said robotically just as Bonnie spoke

"Goddammit, another dhampir?" I hissed

"They were still all pretty hurt though" Stefan said

"Well, that should slow them down" I sighed "Stefan, I want you to go find more vampires, one's that will help us get rid of them and the founding families, okay?"

"Right away" He said and left the house again and took off, hopefully he'd be back soon

I walked away from the door and into my room and found just the thing I was looking for, a spell book to get me back in my body. I missed being myself, plus, then I would have a witch under my control. It wasn't the body I put under control, it was their minds, so no matter what, Bonnie would still be under my power, just back in her body. I grabbed the book and walked out there and started getting to work on getting my body back, I missed the taste of blood too much and being human was alright, but I wasn't used to it.

* * *

Elena's POV

I was finally regaining consciousness and the scene I saw in front of me was highly confusing scene. The window was busted in, there was a new girl in the room with a crossbow, Damon was in pain on the chair in the living room, Anna was watching the girl and she had a wound in her shoulder, Jeremy was standing between this new girl in the room and Anna and the new girl was checking him out, and Jenna looked just as confused as I did.

"What's going on here?" I asked and realized that my body felt like I just got hit by a truck

"Uh, Elena, Jenna, this is Cassandra. She just tried to kill Anna and Damon, but she's with us now" Jeremy said

"…Uh, okay then" Jenna said before I could say anything

"Are you okay Damon?" I asked and tried to sit up a little more so I could see him better

"Fine" He said and shifted in the chair a little, he was still in serious pain

"What happened while I was unconscious?" I asked

"Well, Katherine decided to pay a visit to the hospital while you were there" Damon sighed "She has Bonnie and Stefan cursed or something, their like her mindless slaves now, and they attacked me, but it was Katherine who did this" He said and I saw the healing wound on his stomach "She cursed you too, something with making you feel like your blood was on fire, Anna fixed you up though" Damon said

"Yeah, and then we got ambushed by Cassandra" Anna said and glared at her, making sure she caught that

"Okay, let's drop that for now" Jeremy said and stepped in again, obviously Anna and Cassandra were already having problems. Then again, I'd be pissed off too if someone just barged in and tried to kill me then flirt with Damon

"Are you okay Elena?" Damon asked me "You look like your gonna pass out on us again"

"No, I just feel like I got hit by a truck" I sighed and felt a headache coming on, great, this just sucked

Jenna slowly stood up, I guess she was testing her balance. I looked down on the floor and saw why. Jenna, Jeremy, and Anna's blood was all over the floor from Katherine, Bonnie, and Stefan attacking them. I was really glad that we didn't have carpet in the house right now. I didn't even want to try to stand up right now, I knew I would probably fall over and go unconscious again, and I really would rather not do that again. But I was definitely going to go get changed out of this hospital gown thing I was in…as soon as I was not feeling like I was going to go unconscious again, that was important. Even though Damon and I were engaged, I didn't exactly want him to be dressing me while I was knocked out completely like that, I trusted him, but…still not exactly comfortable with that.

"Look, with Katherine having control over Bonnie and Stefan, and probably more vampires to come, we are all gonna die if we don't do something soon" Anna sighed "I mean, as it is we all practically died tonight anyway"

"So then we kill them" Cassandra finally piped up

"Easier said than done" Damon sighed

"I've killed at least 200 vampires in the past year, I think I can handle your little problem here" Cassandra said

If you first looked at Cassandra, she looked almost like a Caroline type. Blonde, green eyes, pretty, about Anna's height. But then you look again and she gives you the impression of the tough bitch kinda thing. Black leather jacket, black pants, her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with a few strands hanging down, she had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead that looked pretty recent, but it was healing quickly, and also there was the crossbow she was holding that made Damon and Anna still a little nervous even though she was supposedly on our side now.

"Wait, 200 vampires, are you a-"

"Dhampir, Slayer, whatever you wanna call it" Cassandra sighed "But yeah"

"Oh, I just found out that I'm one too, like last week" I sighed

"Oh" Cassandra said

"So your telling me, that Elena and Cassandra are supposed to kill vampires?" Jenna asked

"Pretty much, they were born with it" Anna said

"…And you and Damon, plus Stefan, and Katherine are all vampires" Jenna said

"Yep" Anna said

"…But Elena and Cassandra aren't gonna kill you, right?" Jenna asked

"I wanted to" Cassandra mumbled

"I don't think I'm gonna hurt my fiancé Jenna" I said

I felt everyone's eyes on me except for Jenna and Damon's. Didn't I tell Jeremy and Anna? I couldn't process the thought right now, but if they didn't know before, they know now.

"Your marrying a vampire?" Cassandra asked with a confusing look on her face

"Damon's a good guy once you get to know him" I said

Cassandra, still looking confused, walked toward Damon, putting her crossbow down and put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Everyone was now officially confused by Cassandra right now.

"Oh, I see why" Cassandra sighed and opened her eyes and let go of Damon "Different kinda vampire from what I usually deal with, I was wondering why you guys were acting so…human"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Usually I can tell the vampires with souls apart from the soulless ones, but these guys confused me, but they have souls." Cassandra said "I don't kill vampires with souls"

"…Good to know" Damon said "Wait, so I have a soul?"

"Mhmm" Cassandra said "Surprised me too. But now, does you Katherine and Stefan friend have a soul?"

"I don't think Katherine does" Damon said, Katherine defiantly had no soul

"And Stefan?" Cassandra asked

Stefan…with no soul? No, Stefan had to have a soul. He was all too human toward me and everyone else to be soulless.

"…I don't know" Damon sighed

"…Okay, touchy subject" Cassandra sighed "So for now, we'll just put him in soulless category"

"…I guess so" Anna sighed

"So…since everyone's beat up tonight, I'll come back tomorrow" Cassandra sighed

"You could stay with us Cassandra" Jenna offered "It's pretty dark out already and, well, apparently there's some pretty nasty vampires out there"

"…Ok" Cassandra sighed

I saw Anna glare at Cassandra now, she wasn't happy about the fact of Cassandra staying in the same house as Jeremy over night.

"You can stay in my room with me" I said, hoping to cut the tension a little bit between Anna and Cassandra

"Thanks" Cassandra said

Anna and Cassandra were still staring at each other, you could cut the tension between them with a knife right now. I could tell that Jeremy was wishing he wasn't part of this right now, as it is during his life he's already had some pretty crazy girlfriends, now he's going to be having a dhampir and a vampire fight over him? I was glad that I wasn't him and I made up my mind, I chose Damon. Elena Salvatore, it did have a nice ring to it. But hearing a low growl coming from Anna kinda took me out of my day dream state and made me focus back on keeping these two from ripping their throats out.

"You okay?" I asked Damon

"Better now" He said and I saw his wound was healed up all the way now, nothing left but a hold in his shirt from where Katherine got him.

"…Can you help me up to my room?" I asked, still scared that if I tried to walk on my own, I'd fall and hit my head

"Sure" He smiled and came to my side and helped me up.

I was right, if it wasn't for Damon being there and steadying my balance, I would have fallen flat on my face. He was tempted to just pick me up and carry me, I could tell, but he knew that I would have yelled at him for that, I wanted to walk not be treated like a cripple person. Damon got me up to my room and I sat down on my bed for a minute, letting my brain register that I could walk, I just needed a little help for right now anyway. I made Damon go back out there, against his will of course, and go make sure Anna and Cassandra don't kill each other. I got dressed by myself and I was able to stand on my own two feet without falling down which was great. Once I was dressed, I was standing there at the top of the stairs.

"I don't think so princess" Damon said and he was suddenly right there "I don't trust you and stairs right now"

"…Probably for the best" I sighed and held onto Damon's arm and he steadied me as we got down the stairs together

Everything still looked pretty tense between Cassandra, Anna, and Jeremy. Jenna looked like she just wanted to break the whole thing up, but she knew that Anna was a vampire and Cassandra was technically half vampire, so they were _way_ stronger than her and she could never stop them if they decided to fight to the death. So she just sat there, looking like a nervous wreck and I saw her look down at the floor, she was thinking of cleaning everything up just to keep her mind off of those two about ready to kill each other. I saw her get up and walk into the kitchen, she was going to clean, Jenna did that when she was nervous or stressed, she just cleaned and cleaned and cleaned.

"So, Elena, you feel okay?" Anna asked me, not taking her eyes off of Cassandra

"Yeah, better than before" I said

"Good. If you feel up to it tomorrow, you and Cassandra could train together, she's fought her fair share of vampires" Again, not taking her eyes off of Cassandra

"Oh, cool" I said

"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky we'll get to kill a vampire or two while we're out there" Cassandra said, staring right back at Anna

"Yeah" I said

"Okay," Jeremy said and stood up "How about Elena, you take Cassandra up to your room and let her get settled in and stuff, and Anna, you can go hunting, maybe with Damon too. I'm sure you guys need it after tonight" Jeremy said and looked right at Anna

She wanted to protest against leaving Jeremy here with Cassandra, even if Jenna and I were still here, but whatever silent argument they had, Jeremy won and Anna didn't say a word and her and Damon walked out the back door to go hunting.

"Thanks Jer, they really needed to hunt" I sighed

"That and I just wanted to get rid of the tension in this place. Anna's never gotten jealous like that before" Jeremy whispered to me

"Just put yourself in her shoes, wouldn't you be jealous if some guy dhampir came in here and tried to sweep Anna off her feet?" I asked

"…You got a point" Jeremy said "But Cassandra hasn't tried anything"

"Yet, but she wants to. I can see it" I said

"Great, so now what? I have to keep them apart or something?" Jeremy asked

"That's gonna be difficult, but as little contact as possible is probably better for the both of them" I sighed

Jeremy sighed and walked off to his room, the guy had enough problems, now he had girl problems again. Today was just turning out to be a terrible night, it went down hill from Katherine barging into my room after I said yes to Damon.

I got Cassandra settled in my room and I let sleep take over me, I was drained of all energy and all I wanted to do was to sleep.

* * *

Cassandra's POV

There I was, sleeping in Elena's room, when I heard my cell phone go off. I woke myself up and looked to see who was calling me, I saw who it was and silenced my phone. There was no way I was talking to _him_ right now. He was a pain in my ass really, and probably had nothing of major importance to tell me other than something like "Don't get yourself killed, it's my job to kill you". Yes, I had a friend like that, a vampire friend. Let's just say he was a little more menacing than the vampires around here with souls. And yes, this pain in my ass had no soul yet I never killed him, still couldn't really figure out why, but I didn't kill him, yet. After that annoying call, I couldn't go back to sleep. I slowly and quietly got up and decided to go walk around Elena's house downstairs.

There was no one down there, only one light on in the kitchen, but I heard no one down there, not even vampires, and trust me, I was trained to hear vampires, and not a peep. I got down the stairs and there was no one around. It was a nice house, aside from the hell it just went through today. I saw that Elena's aunt Jenna must have been down here cleaning for a while. The blood was gone and so was the broken glass, and the window was covered up from everything. Even the stake that was stuck in the wall was now gone, she was probably gonna fix the hole later and decided to head to sleep. I walked around the living room some more and I saw a family picture of all of them. There was Elena, her parents that died that she was telling me about, Jeremy, and Jenna. They all looked happy, peaceful, little did they know that soon everything was going to be so out of control. There were more pictures of Jenna, Jeremy and Elena together and then I saw something that looked out of place. Elena with a different guy, not Damon. This guy had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was cute, but I could tell that this was the Stefan that everyone was so touchy talking about. He didn't look like the soulless type, but you can't let looks deceive you, I learned that when I found out that Anna and Damon had souls. I put the picture back flipped down where it was, Elena must have been meaning to get rid of that but with everything going on, who could worry about pictures?

I never heard Anna and Damon walk back into the house when they went to go hunting. Elena said Damon and Anna usually come back here, but I didn't see any sign of them being back in the house. Just as I was considering going to go get dressed again and go looking for these guys, I heard the back door open and close quietly. I spied to see who was coming in, it was Anna. Great, like I really wanted to see her. I never really wanted trouble with her truthfully, but I did think Jeremy was cute, and she caught that right away.

"Oh, it's you" Anna said "Don't you have something better to do, like sleep?" Anna asked and sat down and the kitchen table and started pulling leaves out of her hair and throwing them away

"You guys never came back , I was just checking for Elena and Jeremy" I said

"Whatever" Anna huffed and I heard the back door open and close again and there was Damon now

"Elena asleep?" He asked me

"Yeah" I said

"Okay" He said and walked past me and Anna and up to Elena's room and I had to smile a little bit, for someone who tricked me into thinking he was a bad ass, he was actually a softie like Elena said

"So…" I sighed

"So" Anna said "Look, I'd just appreciate it if you kept your hands off of Jeremy" Anna said

"I wasn't planning on going after him" I said

"Yeah right" Anna scoffed "I saw you looking at him, you would have pounced on him and kissed him right then and there if I wasn't there"

"No, I wouldn't" I said

"Yeah, you would have" Anna said "Jeremy is **my** boyfriend, got it?" Anna said and I heard a low growl come from her

"Better watch it bloodsucker. I'm _not_ like your friend Elena. I can and will kill you if you so much as even _think_ of coming after me" I said, I was not going to get bullied around by some vampire

She growled again and I saw her vampire side come out and in seconds she had me pinned against the wall, not touching me, but kinda caging me in toward the wall.

"Stay. Away. From. Jeremy" She said to me, brimming with anger now

"Make. Me" I challenged her, seeing how far she's actually go before she snapped on me and I had every right to get rid of her then.

She growled again and walked away from me, still up against the wall, she was trying to calm herself down. She knew that if she snapped on me I'd kill her, getting angry wasn't worth it for her right now.

"…What's going on?" I heard Jeremy say and me and Anna both looked at Jeremy, then at each other

"…Nothing" We both said at the same time

Anna went back and sat at the kitchen table, calmed down now, and getting the rest of the leaves out of her hair. I just walked past Jeremy and out of the kitchen, I knew he wouldn't believe that nothing was going on, he was probably going to talk to Anna about it. And I was right, I heard an argument start between them as I reached the living room. Soon I saw the front door open. Who could that be? Damon and Anna were back. Jeremy, Elena, and Jenna were in the house. I saw someone familiar walk in, and I knew who he was now. He was Stefan, the one from that picture with Elena, except he looked…different. His eyes were blacked out and he was in his vampire mode with the veins out underneath his eyes and his fangs out. He looked at me and growled.

"Shit" I sighed and just stood still for a minute to think. If I ran, he'd catch me, if I yelled, he'd kill me in seconds, if I moved a muscle, he'd kill me. Stefan wasn't Stefan from that picture, this must have been that curse Katherine put on him that Damon told me about.

Curse or not, I didn't need to guess to know this one thing about Stefan Salvatore that no one else knew about him. He was easy to read. He didn't look like he was fighting anything like how most mind control victims do. He looked like he was just being himself. This was the real Stefan Salvatore, the side he wanted to let out for who knows how many years now but kept locked up. Stefan Salvatore was a killer. Stefan Salvatore no longer had a soul.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_So I named the new character Cassandra, and I'd like to thank __**VampireFairy13**__ for coming up with the name :] I looked up the meaning of the name Cassandra, and I got 'prophet', I think it's fitting :] So thank you for the name! _

_Moving on, what do you think of Cassandra and Anna having their little conflict? And Stefan having no soul? O.O _

_Let me know what you think :] xoxo Avril_

_P.S. I added a URL on my profile of a picture of what Cassandra looks like in my mind :] So you guys get a better idea of what she looks like :]_


	16. Chapter 16: Perfect Situation

**Chapter Sixteen: Perfect Situation **

Cassandra's POV

"Alright, come on Stefan, let's see why everyone's so scared of you" I sighed

I didn't need to ask twice, because in a matter of seconds, Stefan was on top of me after letting out a loud animalistic growl. He was leaning in to my throat and I managed to throw him off of me and he fell onto the floor next to me. By now Anna and Jeremy heard Stefan in the house and Anna had Stefan pinned down.

"Go get Damon! I can't hold him by myself!" She yelled at me

I ran upstairs and knocked on Elena's bedroom door. I heard Elena giggling away in there and kissing sounds. God, these two had terrible timing to decide to do _that_. Then again I couldn't blame her entirely, Damon was hot. But either way, they had bad timing. I just went down to Jeremy's room, living in a house where bad vampires happen to cross through every once and I while, he must have had something hidden in here. And there it was, he slept with a stake under his pillow, smart guy. I'm sure Anna wasn't too thrilled about that, but he had his reasons I suppose. I ran downstairs.

"They were busy" I sighed

"What do you mean- Oh" Anna said and caught on

"I got it" I sighed and she saw the stake and she got off Stefan and he stood up, looked at me, and growled

He came charging toward me and I staked him right in the gut. I knew that wouldn't kill him, but we weren't killing him, not yet at least. He slowly collapsed down to the floor, still remaining conscious, we all saw his eyes fade from all black back to the normal brown eyes I saw in that picture with Elena. I saw him reach to pull out the stake and I beat him to it but pushed it in more on purpose.

"I don't think so" I said

He dropped his hands to his side then and just laid there, gasping for air.

"Drama queen" I sighed and looked over at Anna and Jeremy. Jeremy was holding onto Anna, Anna looked spooked by the fact of how I could just shove a stake through someone "What?" I asked "Back at home, vampire raging through the house trying to kill me is normal"

"Uh huh" Anna said "Well, what are we gonna do with him? Damon and Elena are…in dispose" Anna sighed

"I don't know, just watch him then. Make sure he doesn't try anything and hope that the love birds wrap it up soon" Jeremy said

"Well, let's at least get him on a chair or something" Anna sighed

"Okay" I sighed and grabbed Stefan and helped him stand up and he leaned on me and I got him down in a chair in the living room. I decided to pull out the stake and let him start healing, if he tried anything, this stake was going right back through him, only in the heart this time

We must have all sat there for an hour before Anna and Jeremy decided to send me up there again to try to go get them.

"Go check Cassandra" Jeremy yawned and was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder

"Yeah, okay" I said and was snapping out of my sleepy state and stood up causing Jeremy to collapse onto the couch where I was just sitting, Anna was still asleep right on the other side of him

I walked upstairs and faced the door again and knocked. No answer, no noise. I leaned against the door and knocked again. I heard someone start walking toward the door, and I was too lazy to move. And when the door opened, I fell flat on my butt only to look up to a shirtless Damon Salvatore only wearing his boxers.

"Uh, we have a situation downstairs" I said and looked away, those few seconds on sleepily staring up at him would forever be ingrained in my mind. "I tried to get you guys earlier but you were…busy" I sighed and stood up

"We'll be right down" Damon said

I walked away from the scene and downstairs and I heard Elena's door gently close, hopefully they'd come down here now. As soon as I got back to the living room, Damon and Elena were right behind me and I suddenly heard their steps stop once they saw Stefan slumped over in the chair in the living room.

"Asleep, not dead" I sighed and I heard them move again

Damon walked towards his brothers body and saw the healing wound in his gut.

"Ow, your work?" He asked me

"Yep" I sighed "He seemed more interested coming after me than Jeremy and Anna. Probably whatever state he was in he was able to tell that I was a dhampir or something"

"Probably" Damon sighed

Once Jeremy and Anna heard Damon's voice, they woke up and sat up on the couch and looked over to a sleeping Stefan.

"He knocked out" Anna sighed "Thank god, he was really vicious this time"

"I guess so" Damon sighed

"When I staked him, his eyes went back to normal, they weren't blacked out anymore" I said

"Maybe it broke the curse" Elena said

"Maybe" I said

"I doubt it" Anna sighed "Maybe temporarily, but knowing Katherine, not for good"

"So what do we do with him?" Jeremy asked

"First off, wake him up" Damon sighed and started trying to shake Stefan awake

Stefan's eyes flashed open, they were blacked out again, and he growled at Damon.

"Nope, still cursed" Damon sighed "I don't know how we get him un-cursed"

"Did you try Hawthorn?" I heard someone's voice chime in

* * *

Elena's POV

"…Bonnie?" I asked confused

Bonnie was standing in the front door entrance, she had a few cuts on her cheek and neck and had a few bruises, but I saw that Bonnie look in her eyes, it really was Bonnie this time.

"Injecting him with Hawthorn breaks the curse" Bonnie sighed and walked up to Stefan with a needle and injected it into him.

He tensed up right away, but the black faded away from his eyes and he slowly passed out normally.

"…How do we know it's really Bonnie?" Anna asked

"Here" Bonnie sighed and took off her necklace that Anna gave her "See for yourself"

Anna took the necklace and she looked kinda spaced out for a minute, then she snapped back to normal.

"Oh, it is Bonnie" Anna said

"I charmed the necklace to be able to show recent memories of the past 24 hours, just in case something happened, like Katherine switching bodies with me and cursing me" Bonnie smiled a little

"Smart thinking" I smiled back at her

"I'm sorry I almost killed you Elena, it's just in Katherine's body-"

"I accept your apology" I smiled and hugged Bonnie tightly

"Now I know what you and Stefan go through" Bonnie sighed after the hug and looked at Damon

"Terrible, isn't it?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Bonnie sighed

"How did you get away from Katherine?" I asked

"It wasn't easy" Bonnie sighed "Once she switched us back, the curse broke on me, she thought it wouldn't but it did. I tried to run away first thing. But Stefan was back and he had like 10 vampires with him. Katherine said that if I could get away from Stefan, she'd let me go. She didn't know I'd get my powers back so quickly, that's for sure. I managed to keep Stefan and the others away while I ran from her house. I'm just glad to be out of there" Bonnie sighed

"I'm glad your back" I said

"Me too" Bonnie smiled

"That's not gonna fix the fact of that he doesn't have a soul" Cassandra blurted out

"…What do you mean? Stefan has a soul" I said and everyone was now staring at Cassandra, even Bonnie

"No…he doesn't" Cassandra said "It wasn't the curse either, I know the difference between him being cursed to look like he has no soul and him actually having no soul" Cassandra said "I've been around it before" She sighed "Stefan does and has never had a soul. He's been soulless since he was made into a vampire"

"…Then how do I have one and he doesn't?" Damon asked Cassandra

"You think your evil, but your not" Cassandra said "What happened when you were turned? Like after you died and woke back up, who fed first?"

"…Stefan." Damon said "He fed off of someone first"

"And you didn't want to be a vampire, did you? Once they had Katherine, you wanted to die" Cassandra said

"Yeah, but Stefan wouldn't let me just die" Damon sighed "What does all of this have to do with him being soulless?" Damon asked and pointed at Stefan

"Usually all vampires have no soul when their, created. Their usually earned. Meaning the vampire has been through so much suffering and pain even as a vampire, that they get a soul" Cassandra sighed "There's always the vampire being cursed with having a soul and it only breaks whenever they fall in love. And finally, there's the rare occasion of a vampire being created and their soul staying with them. That's you. You didn't want to feed. You were so in love with Katherine and so love sick over her when you died as a human, that it stayed with you, even in death. Plus the fact of that you wanted to die when you realized that you had to feed to live kinda added to the soul staying with you" Cassandra said

"So Stefan was created…soulless?" Damon asked confused

"Shocker, I know" Cassandra said "He might have had it when created, but he lost it shortly after, probably when he fed for the first time." Cassandra said

"How do you know all of this?" I finally asked Cassandra

"It was a gift I was born with. It didn't exactly help with my mom being a dhampir and my dad being a type of Fae. So if you look at it, I'm only like a quarter human really" Cassandra sighed "My dad was full Fae, not half human or anything, so the Fae part took over pretty much most of the human in me" Cassandra sighed "Thus, I'm barely human"

"So…your gift is?" Bonnie asked

"Looking into someone's past and future" Cassandra smiled "I mostly look into the past though, more interesting most of the time"

"Cool" I said, that actually really was a cool talent, I wish I had that, see into Damon's past that he keeps hidden from me

"Yeah, but sometimes knowing everything about everyone can be a pain" Cassandra sighed "There are some things you just really don't wanna know about a person"

"I can see where that could be a pain" Bonnie sighed

"Yep" Cassandra said

"So Stefan has no soul?" Damon asked

"Not at all" Cassandra said "Only reason why he got away with it for so long thinking he has a soul is because well, he was driven by love too, just for all the wrong reasons, even with Elena, it was for all the wrong reasons" Cassandra sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He was driven by the desire to get revenge on Katherine when he met you. He wanted to break Katherine's heart, but with you…he tried to love you, but Katherine kept coming to mind and he couldn't get past it" Cassandra sighed "He was driven by revenge, anger, denial; everything a person with a soul really isn't driven by. While Damon from the start here was driven by pure, and true love, more now since he met you" Cassandra smiled

I looked over to Damon and he wasn't looking, he was trying to hide a smile and I bet if vampire's could blush, he'd be blushing. I knew that I was blushing though, and smiling.

"Not to break up the love fest here," Jeremy sighed "But what do we do with Mr. Soulless over here? That's pretty much something Cassandra can kill"

"I won't kill him. Not yet anyway" Cassandra sighed "We could probably get information out of him. Katherine put a block on his memory while he was cursed, I got some stuff, but there's a big gap, he'll have to tell us"

"We'll deal with that tomorrow morning" Damon sighed and tied his brother up to the chair in the living room "Someone has to stay down here and watch him"

"I'll do it" Anna said

"Okay" Damon said

After we organized everything, we all head off to bed and Bonnie left to go home. Cassandra volunteered to stay down there with Anna. Which I had a feeling was a bad idea, but oh well, two was better than one. Damon and I got back up to bed and I snuggled up next to him. I thought about what Cassandra said about Stefan. So he never really truly loved me? There had to be a mistake or something. I mean was he really just infatuated by me because of my resemblance to Katherine? Was he really that in love with her that he only saw Katherine when he was with me? Without really knowing it, I was letting silent tears fall. Damon must have caught me crying because I was sniffling and stuff now, and I was full on crying.

"Elena?" He asked and put his arm around me now and pulled me closer to him "What's wrong?"

"You love me, right? Me and not Katherine?" I asked through my tears

"Elena, I love you more than anything in my entire existence" He smiled and kissed my forehead "I love you and only you, not because you look like Katherine, but because your you. Elena Gilbert. My Princess of the Darkness"

I stopped crying and smiled a little bit.

"There's my Elena" Damon smiled and kissed me "Stefan obviously didn't appreciate you for who you are, the whole soulless thing kinda makes sense now" Damon smiled

"I guess so" I smiled and kissed Damon

I was snuggled up next to Damon for the rest of the night and all night he told me how much he loved me and how I would always be his one and only Princess of the Darkness no matter what. It made me feel a hell of a lot better, that's for sure.

* * *

Cassandra's POV

I woke up and I saw it was morning outside and I saw Jenna walking down the stairs. She stopped and looked at Stefan tied up to the chair.

"So, do I wanna know?" She asked

"…Probably not" I sighed and yawned

"Good to know" Jenna said and continued her walk into the kitchen.

Anna slowly woke up and yawned too. We didn't really fight once everyone went to bed, we kinda fell asleep on each other. Stefan was still passed out in the chair, but still alive. I heard Jenna moving around in the kitchen.

"You hungry Cassandra?" She asked "I'm making breakfast"

"Uh, yeah" I said and got up and walked into the kitchen where Jenna was.

Then, I heard someone else coming downstairs, it was Jeremy this time. He looked like a zombie walking into the kitchen.

"God, you look terrible, what happened?" Jenna asked

"Elena and Damon" Jeremy sighed "I got about maybe an hour and half of sleep before they started up"

"Oh…" Jenna sighed, I could tell she was trying to erase that image from her mind as she started making breakfast

Jeremy was at the kitchen table with his head down and Anna walked into the kitchen and sat next to him and was talking to him and she was smiling away, even laughing a bit, probably because of Elena and Damon keeping him up all night once we all went to bed again.

"So then it's safe to say Elena and Damon won't be joining us for a while, huh?" Jenna asked

"A long while" Jeremy sighed "They were still making noise when I came down here"

"Damn" Anna and I both said at the same time and we glared at each other after that, but let it go

"You know, I was wondering what that was all about when I came down here" Jenna sighed

Talking about Damon and Elena's sex life, not exactly on the top of the 'Morning Conversations' list, or the 'Morning Mental Picture' list for that matter either. But for once, thanks god Stefan interrupted us. We heard him moving around in the living room and Anna and I went to go check on him.

"Why am I at Elena's?" He asked "Tied to a chair?"

"You tried attacking me" I said

"…And you are?" Stefan asked

"Cassandra" I said "I'm a dhampir"

"Part Dhampir, Part Fae" Anna said

"Same thing" I sighed "Anyway, you wanna tell us what Katherine is up to?" I asked

"Killing all the Founding Families in Mystic Falls" Stefan said

"Why?" I asked

"Because they tried to kill her 169 years ago" Stefan said

"And your going to help her kill all those people?" I asked

"…No" Stefan said

"Liar" I said "I saw your memory, you promised Katherine you'd help her"

"I lied" Stefan said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I love Elena" Stefan said

"Wrong again" I said

"How do you know? I do love Elena, engaged to Damon or not" Stefan said

"You love Elena because she looks exactly like Katherine, in fact, in your eyes, you think that Elena even acts like Katherine sometimes, which makes you become more infatuated with her because you know deep down that Katherine likes Damon better than you" I said

I must have hit a nerve there because he tried to lash out at me then, but Damon tied him down pretty tightly last night to that chair.

"She does not!" Stefan lashed out

"She does" I said, I was lying there, I could kinda tell just from Stefan's memory that Katherine actually preferred Stefan, I was just trying to get info out of him, and to me, it looked like it was actually working. "So, you were gonna help Katherine kill all the Founding Families in Mystic Falls. So, it was just you and her?"

"No" He said

"Who else?" I asked

"Ten others" Stefan said

"Any more on the way?" I asked

"Twenty" He said

"So, thirty other vampires want the Founding Families dead?" I asked

"Yes" Stefan said

"Damn" Anna sighed "That's a lot of vampires"

"I know" I sighed

"Can I go now?" Stefan asked, clearly uncomfortable, I noticed Anna looked kinda uncomfortable now too, what was it?

"Ugh, I could have gone my whole life without hearing that" Anna said

"Oh my god, you hear them up there?" I asked, trying not to laugh

"Loud and clear, their a very, uh, vocal, couple" Anna said "Okay, I'm out of here" She sighed "Jeremy! I'm going hunting!" Anna said and I heard her walk out that back door

It was at this moment that I was thankful that I didn't not have extremely well vampire hearing like Anna and Stefan, this was way too funny. God, they were going to be so embarrassed when they came downstairs, at least Elena would be, she seemed like a quiet girl when not with Damon obviously. Stefan still looked uncomfortable for a minute, then he looked normal, I guess they turned down the volume a bit now.

"Sorry, but you stay here until the love birds come down here. Oh, and if you try to escape, I'll kill you" I smiled and walked away back into the kitchen

"What was Anna leaving all about?" Jeremy asked

"Let's just say, her hearing is a little _too_ well" I said

"Oh" Jeremy said

We didn't see Damon and Elena until almost 12. That was when they finally came downstairs, fully clothed and everything.

"Next time, could you two keep it down?" Jeremy said "You made my girlfriend have to leave the house you two were so loud"

After Jeremy said that, I had to do everything in my power to not laugh. That had to be the most embarrassing someone could ever hear and tell someone in their lives. I saw Elena blush three shades of red and Damon could no longer make eye contact with anyone in the room. I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to get dressed. My stuff was in Elena's room and when I went in there it looked like a bomb went off on the bed, the sheets were everywhere, and so was Elena's underwear.

"Geez" I sighed and grabbed my stuff and head into the bathroom.

After I was showered and dressed. I started to think about what we were gonna do with Stefan now. If we let him go, he'd go right back to Katherine; we kill him, and it breaks Elena and Damon's hearts weather they want to admit that or not; We hold him hostage here, Katherine and all her followers would come here and massacre us all in the house. I sighed and knew that I was going to have to break down and call him. I was going to have to call the guy that annoyed the shit out of me to come here and bring his annoying ass vampire friends with him so we all don't die a slow, painful, bloody death. I reached for my cell phone and called him.

"Hello beautiful, took you long enough" He said

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I need your help" I sighed

"And why would I help you?" He asked

"Because deep down in your sick and twisted little mind, you love me" I said, god I hated saying that, but it was true, unfortunately. Yes, my mortal enemy loved me, could it get anymore sick and twisted than that?

"…Fine, where are you?" He asked

"Mystic Falls" I sighed

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_Okay, for some reason I just HAD to embarrass Damon and Elena xP I blame my boredom as the cause of that ;] _

_Moving on, what do you think will happen to Stefan? What are they gonna do with poor, soulless Stefan Salvatore? You think they can bring his soul back? _

_And the mystery man Cassandra is calling? You think he'll help or only cause more trouble in Mystic Falls for everyone else? Remember, Cassandra said that the Mystic Falls vampires were different from the one's she knew…_

_Bonnie's back to normal! And she broke the curse Katherine had on Stefan :] You think maybe they can use Bonnie to get Stefan's soul back and help them out? Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews. You guys are amazing :] xoxo Avril _

_P.S. The story is coming to an end soon :[ There may be a sequel? Maybe? I don't know yet. But there's also gonna be a different story soon, I kinda started writing it already :P Anyways, that one should be up soon. And I'm still deciding on sequel to this, what do you think? :] _


	17. Chapter 17: Save You

**Chapter Seventeen: Save You**

Elena's POV

Aside from being embarrassed half to death by Jeremy this morning, everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly so far. Stefan looked a little riled up, but he was trying to stay calmed down. Cassandra came down from the bathroom, she looked kinda annoyed when she came down though, I wonder what was on her mind?

"Elena, wanna go train?" Cassandra asked

"Uh, sure" I said

I gave Damon a kiss on the cheek and followed Cassandra out the back door and into the woods that were close by to my house. We trained together for a while before it finally got to the point of where we had to take a break and we started talking to each other, non fighting related.

"So, why did you look so…annoyed earlier?" I asked curiously

"I called for help" Cassandra sighed "From the only damn person that could help us"

"Who's that?" I asked

"Someone I knew back home in New Orleans" She sighed "Their on their way here"

"So, they know where Mystic Falls is?" I asked

"All vampires do, I have no idea, but their drawn to this place like moths to a fire" Cassandra said "Personally, I think it's just plain old weird, but there must be something that draws them here"

"Magic you think?" I asked

"Possibly, some old magic from back when the town was founded, probably from around the time period Damon and Stefan are from, 1864, right?" Cassandra asked

"Yeah" I said

"…Sounds about right" Cassandra said "Oh well, who knows what draws them here, but they'll be here by Wednesday at the latest"

"…Are they the other kind of vampires you were talking about?" I asked

"Yeah" Cassandra said "No magic rings like your boys here, strict night time vampires, but their fangs are like your vampires, the weird retractable thing. They don't do the face thing though"

"You mean the veins and stuff?" I asked

"Yeah" Cassandra said

"Good to know" I said

"Their soulless" Cassandra sighed

"Thought you said you killed all the soulless ones?" I asked

"I do, normally. Every time I try to kill their leader, the annoying pain in my ass, something stops me every time. Like fate is trying to tell me something. So eventually I just kinda gave up on trying to kill the guy, though he never gives up on trying to kill me. I think he thinks of the whole thing as some sort of game" Cassandra laughed "Either way, I always win the fights"

"Interesting" I said

"So, ready to-"

Cassandra stopped talking mid sentence and froze in her tracks. She was listening for something. Then I heard it too, someone was heading toward us, big heavy footsteps, for a vampire at least. Cassandra tossed me a stake and we got ready to face off against whatever was heading our way.

Eventually we saw her, she had long platinum blonde hair, she was pale as a ghost like most vampires, and she was wearing a ring like Katherine's, Damon's, and Stefan's. She froze in her tracks and went vampire on us and lunged toward me. I managed to knock her off of me and she stumbled toward Cassandra, but quickly caught her balance and started lunging toward Cassandra, she was a pretty good fighter so far. I got her off Cassandra just before she could sink her fangs into her neck and was about to stake her when another vampire came out of the blue and knocked me off of her. I looked up and it was a guy vampire, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he acted kinda like how Damon used to act, like a cocky bad ass.

Cassandra went for the girl again and I went for the guy this time, he was a really good fighter too. He slammed me down onto the ground a few times and it hurt like hell! I saw Cassandra get slammed into a tree a few times and I wanted to help her, but this guy was tough! He would throw me down or up against something a few times then stand there and wait for me to come after him again, he was playing games with me, he wanted to see how many times I'd try to kill him, like he was the world's greatest fighter or something.

"You know, I really hate guys who play games with me" I said and lunged for this guy again and managed to get him pinned down, but her stopped my stake just inches away from his heart.

"Who said I was playing games sweetheart?" He said with a smirk

"Ugh, your such a pig" I sighed and he flipped me over and pinned me down now as I saw Cassandra and the girl tumble past us

After a few minutes, I saw that Cassandra finally staked the girl and the guys eyes widened. I was guessing that those two were together. I took that moment and staked him while he was distracted. He was finally dead. He collapsed on the ground next to me and I saw all his veins come out, just as the girls did. So that's what a dead vampire looked like. I saw Cassandra lifting up the girls lifeless hand and pull the ring off and in a matter or a few minutes, she was turning into a pile of dust. Cassandra walked over to the guy and did the same thing.

"So there's no way that they come back" Cassandra sighed and handed me one of the rings

"Oh" I said

I held the ring in my hand for a minute then put in in my pocket. I looked at Cassandra, she had leaves in her hair, was covered in dirt, and had a few cuts on her now. I probably looked pretty much the same, and I knew that my back was killing me after being slammed on the damn forest floor so many times!

"I hate it when they slam you on the ground" I sighed and rubbed my lower back a little bit

"Try being slammed against a tree repeatedly, that hurts like hell" Cassandra sighed "You get used to the pain eventually though"

"Great" I sighed "So should we head back to the house?" I asked

"Yeah" Cassandra said "You think those vampires were with Katherine?"

"Yeah" I said "They were probably coming to intimidate us or something" I sighed

"She's got a tough army" Cassandra said "I bet you those were the weakest of the pack"

"If they were the weakest, then we're screwed" I sighed

"Oh yeah" Cassandra sighed and we both started heading toward the house

* * *

Damon's POV

Anna was back in the house now, sitting there with Jeremy who still looked half dead. Now would be the time for him to go sleep, but no, he was being stubborn and staying up with Anna to watch Stefan. So Saint Stefan wasn't really a saint after all. He truly was a soulless monster, just living in denial, the put a real twist on things, and here I was for 169 years thinking I was the bad brother. Stefan wasn't giving anyone a hard time, I just think that he was finally coming out of denial that he lived in for so long, or maybe he was thinking about something completely different, he must have heard me and Elena too if Anna did. The thought of seeing him squirm was a nice thought, but I knew that if Elena were here, she'd slap me right now for thinking about that. Speaking of which, where was she? I was starting to get a little worried now…

Just as I thought of her, there she was with Cassandra right behind her.

"Uh, tough practice?" I asked and looked at my Princess who looked like she just went through hell and back, but still beautiful

"No, vampires, two of them" She said "A guy and a girl, sent by Katherine" She said and pulled a ring out of her pocket and it was just like mine and Stefan's ring. Cassandra showed the other one she had now too.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Fine" She said "They were tough though"

"And something tells me that they were the weakest of her clan" Cassandra said and went into the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer and held it on her lower back now

"The weakest?" I asked

"If they were the weakest, then we are gonna get killed Damon. We need to do something" Elena sighed

"We'll handle it" I said and held her close to me and kissed her forehead "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay princess"

"Promise?" Elena asked

"I promise" I sighed

Elena clung onto me with all her strength, someone would need a crowbar to detach her from my side right now. I didn't mind, and I just held her there, it seemed like she really just wanted to be held and told that everything was alright, like what a parent would do to their little kid. And that's what Elena was right now, just so shocked from everything, she was a little kid right now.

"So, there's a bunch of vampires out there wanting to see us dead?" Jeremy asked

"Pretty much" Cassandra sighed

"I say hell with it. Why sit here and let them come after us?" Jeremy asked "Why not just go after them? Get this over with already"

"Because if we just go storming in there, we all end up dead. As in dead for good, no coming back as vampires" Damon said

"Then we should all just sit down, come up with a plan, and get these bloodsuckers out of Mystic Falls! No offense" Jeremy said to Damon and Anna

"None taken" Anna and I sighed

"He's got a point" Cassandra piped up "Stefan said there are at least thirty other vamps, well, twenty-eight now, out there working with Katherine. All we really have to focus on is killing Katherine. Katherine dies, they have no leader, no leader, they have no plan of attack"

"As much as I hate to say this, Cassandra has a point" Anna sighed "But I mean it's not like other vampires are going to just come out of the blue and knock on the door saying 'Hey we're here to help you guys kill Katherine!'" Anna huffed

As if someone had been listening in to our conversation this entire time, someone knocked on the door. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on Anna.

"Don't look at me! I swear I'm only a vampire" Anna said

* * *

Elena's POV

I was still clinging onto Damon's arm and I dragged him through the living room to the front door with me.

"If that's vampires, then I am so gonna start looking into magic" Anna said

I sighed and opened up the door with everyone right behind me and Damon and Stefan looking at us from where he was tied up in the living room. I opened the door and there were about six vampires, and Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" I asked

"Surprise" Bonnie said

"…Any reason why there's a pack of vampires with you?" I asked, still clinging onto Damon's arm like my life depended on it.

"Well, they said they were friends of Cassandra's. Last night when I got home, there they were on my doorstep" Bonnie sighed

"…I just called you last night" Cassandra said walking up toward where they were now and staring at the man in front of the rest of the vampires "You said you were in New Orleans still"

"I lied" He said "We were actually on our way here anyway, heard there was some big vampire fight going on, I just didn't know that it was well, your fight" He said

God, this guy looked like a jackass, I see why Cassandra tried to keep from calling him here for as long as she possibly could. But wait, she told me these guys were night vampires, no rings or anything, so why were they here…in the daylight?

"What are you even doing here, it's daytime" Cassandra said, I was pretty sure she wasn't a mind reader, but then again, who really knows what Cassandra is and isn't

"Sunset" The man said and pointed to the setting sun, was it really that late already? I guess Cassandra and I were out there longer then I thought "It's irritating, but we don't spontaneously combust and turn into a pile of ash at sunset" He sighed then looked at me "Can we come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, come in" I said

Bonnie walked through first and saw Stefan still tied to the chair.

"I see the hawthorn worked" Bonnie sighed

"Yeah" I said "It did"

The other vampires walked in behind Bonnie and they all examined Stefan as they walked though.

"Okay" Cassandra sighed "The obnoxious jack-ass, that's Adrian" Cassandra sighed

"Missed you too sweetheart" Adrian sighed and sat down on the couch next to Stefan and started looking at him like a science project

Adrian and all the others with him looked pretty, well, drop dead gorgeous like Stefan and Damon. Was that like a vampire thing or something? Every impossibly beautiful person you saw was a vampire or some immortal and magical creature? Aside from Adrian, there were three girls and two other guys with him. There was a beautiful light brown haired girl with light brown, more like hazel eyes, there was a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue brown eyes, almost kinda like the girl Cassandra and I fought earlier today, and the last girl had jet black hair and blue/silver eyes.

As for the guys, Adrian had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes…kinda like the other girl in the room that was next to Anna, the other guy next to Adrian looked like he could have passed off as Damon's real little brother or something with the exact same hair and eye color, and the last guy had dark brown hair, and he had light blue eyes.

The only two in that clan that looked like they were at least 17 or 18 were Adrian and the girl that could pass as his twin sister. The other four looked like they were 16.

"And her," Cassandra sighed and pointed to the girl next to Anna, "She's Adrian's twin, Trinity"

Trinity just looked at Cassandra then towards me and walked off towards her brother, I see that the who jackass/ stuck up bitch thing ran in the family.

"This one is Hunter" Cassandra said and pointed out to the young guy who looked like Damon's little brother "And he's Alek" She said pointing out the guy next to him "The blonde is Sophia, and the other one is Avery"

"Great, now that everyone knows each other, can we get onto why we're here to get ripped to shreds?" Adrian spoke up

"By the way, you allowed to slap him if you need to" Cassandra whispered to me before walking over towards him "Some vampire named Katherine wants to kill all the founding families in Mystic Falls. Apparently they tried to kill her way back in 1864 and she holds a pretty nasty grudge"

"She didn't actually _do _anything yet though, did she?" Adrian asked

"With the help of this guy and some other person she had under some spell," Cassandra said and silently looked at Bonnie "She killed half the people in a hospital lobby and the entire 5th floor of that hospital just to get to her" Cassandra said and looked at me now

"You must be something pretty special to cause a vampire to create a massacre like that" Adrian said

"Katherine isn't into killing people right away" Damon sighed "She likes torture"

"Sounds like you have Trinity's twin on your hands" Adrian said and his sister Trinity growled at him, wow, she was a bitch even to her own brother

"She has at least 28 other vampires with her that are willing to turn this town into a wasteland" Cassandra sighed

"So, what does she look like? We'll find her and kill her. One, two, three, done" Adrian said

"That's what I said!" Jeremy said "We just go kill her and end of story"

"She looks like Elena" Stefan finally piped up

"And Elena would be?" Adrian asked

"Me" I said and all the vampires eyes were on me now

"So, we look for basically your twin and kill her" Adrian said

"Basically" Cassandra sighed

"How old is this Katherine anyway?" Trinity finally spoke up

"We really don't know. But she's been around for a while and she's powerful" Cassandra sighed

"Alright" Adrian sighed "We'll help" He said and stood up and looked down at Stefan "Why is he tied up?"

"Soulless" Cassandra said

"And he's been working with Katherine" Anna said "He burst in here and tried to kill us all last night"

"Huh" Adrian said and walked past Stefan now "Whatever. Wait, soulless. I think your forgetting here Cassandra, we're all soulless. Well," He said and looked at Anna and Damon "Not so sure about you two, but we are" He said "You've never hog-tied us to chair in someone's living room"

"You've never tried to go on a mass murder rampage" Cassandra said

"Not yet anyway" He said with a smirk "So when do we go kill the wicked witch?"

"Tomorrow night" Cassandra said

"Fine, we'll be here" Adrian said

And without a word, the vampires that came with Adrian got up and followed him out of the house, leaving Bonnie here with us, deciding on weather we were scared of these new vampires, or thought they were just annoying.

"I liked them" Jeremy said and everyone looked at him "What? They had the same idea as me. Go in and kill them all. Done"

"Are you sure you didn't turn him Anna? He has the mind of a vampire" Damon said

"I'm just sick and tired of all this vampire bullshit going on in Mystic Falls. And whatever goes on seems to have Katherine's name attached to it, so I say, kill her, kill Mystic Falls bad vampire problem" Jeremy sighed

"All of us are Jer" I sighed "Look, tomorrow night, we go face Katherine and get her out of Mystic Falls for good"

"One small problem" Anna said

"What?" I asked

"What do we do with him?" Anna asked

"Oh, yeah" Bonnie sighed "Why is he still tied up?"

"Stefan is soulless" Cassandra said "And potentially dangerous, while Damon over here, has a soul"

I saw Bonnie look between him and Stefan in confusion.

"I know, I know, big shocker that mean old Damon got the soul and is actually the good guy while Saint Stefan isn't actually a Saint" Damon smirked

"Yeah, it's a shocker" Bonnie sighed "So, what do we do with him?"

"Well" Cassandra sighed "We could always stake him. I mean, we let him go, there's a chance he'll go running back to Katherine"

"I'll help you" Stefan said and looked at me and I looked away and Damon let out a low growl in Stefan's direction "I can help you guys. No one else was as close to Katherine for as long as I was"

"…He has a point" Cassandra sighed

"Who's to say he won't turn on us while we're out there fighting?" Damon asked

Damon had a point, Stefan, weather I used to love him or not, couldn't be trusted really anymore after how he ran to Katherine as soon as she came to Mystic Falls. He probably still says it was for my safety. Whatever it was, it was a low thing for him to do to go running to Katherine.

"Damon, I'm your brother. I'm not going to turn on you" He said

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked focusing intently on Stefan now, "I don't know what you'll be going out there fighting for, but I'll be out there fighting for Elena. If I trust you, that could be the difference between losing her in the fight and keeping her alive" Damon hissed and I grabbed Damon's hand and tried to pull him back a little as he lurched forward toward Stefan slowly.

"Damon" I said and tugged on his arm a little

He looked back at me and I saw that he was starting to let his vampire side get the better of him. I didn't back down and I just stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Please Damon, relax" I said

He slowly relaxed and the fangs disappeared and so did the veins that were under his eyes. Once he pulled back and was cooled down a little, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was only trying to protect me, and I know everything was getting him worried, he was mostly worrying about me getting killed tomorrow, and I could see why he worried because I was worrying about losing him tomorrow too. But I just had to stay positive. No one was going to die tomorrow, the only ones who were going to be dying were Katherine and her followers.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

After the big war in the living room between Damon and Stefan, they finally decided that they would let Stefan fight with us, but if he so much as tried anything that could get us all killed, Cassandra had full permission to kill him slowly and painfully. Everyone else had gone to bed, Anna had gone to Bonnie's house to further discuss talking over plans for tomorrow, and Cassandra volunteered to baby-sit Stefan downstairs, he was untied, but he couldn't leave the house or the first floor of the house for that matter. Damon made sure there was blood down there in the refrigerator for him, Stefan, and Anna. I guess they all wanted to be on human blood and everything for the battle, it made them stronger. And since I was getting absolutely no sleep next to Mr. and Mrs. Vocal next door spending the night together again. God, did these two ever take a break? Right now, I'm glad that Jenna cannot hear this with her room being at the end of the hall, she'd rip Damon's dick right off if him. Then again, I don't really think Jenna had much to worry about with Elena being with Damon, I mean it wasn't like he could get her knocked up right? I mean vampires were dead so creating life was kinda something they couldn't do.

Sitting up in bed, I decided to go downstairs, see what Cassandra was up to with Stefan down there. I walked out of my room and heard…three people talking? Two guys, one girl. Damon was occupied, so it wasn't him, and I was just coming down the stairs now, so who could it be? I walked down there and I saw that guy who was here earlier, a vampire Cassandra knew, Adrian. Stefan and him seemed to be in some deep conversation and Cassandra looked like she could really care less for what they were talking about.

"What are you doing up Jeremy?" Stefan asked, spotting me walking down the stairs

"Uh, couldn't sleep" I sighed, not really wanting to tell Stefan to his face, '_Yeah I couldn't sleep because it seems that whenever my sister bangs your brother they have the need to be excessively loud' _

"Oh" Stefan said and I saw his face start looking a bit uncomfortable, I was guessing he heard them too

"Wow, sounds like she's having a good time" Adrian said with a smirk and Cassandra slapped him "What? It's them not me" He said and looked away from Cassandra

"I'll be right back" I sighed and turned around and head back upstairs

I knocked on Elena's door ads loud as I could with Aunt Jenna asleep. In an instant you finally heard them shut up.

"What?" I heard Damon's voice

"Keep it down in there!" I hissed "People can hear you downstairs, and next door" I sighed and walked away, not wanting to hear what they had to say for that.

I walked back downstairs and they seemed to have stopped making noise at least, no more discomfort was on any vampires face.

"Thanks" Stefan sighed

"I was getting sick of hearing them anyway" I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Cassandra "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Tomorrow" Stefan said

"Oh, cool" I sighed

"…Jeremy, your not useless" Cassandra said and out her hand on my shoulder "Your just as important to this as everyone else"

How did she know that again? Oh right, she saw something like everything from your past and future. I remember asking Damon what it was like to be a vampire on Founder's Day, and trying to change into one after I thought Anna was dead. I guess I kinda did feel like I was the only useless one. I mean I was the only real human. Bonnie was a witch, Cassandra and Elena were Dhampir's, and Stefan, Damon, Anna, and now this Adrian guy and all of his friends were vampires. And what was I? A useless human, along with Jenna.

"Well, I won't be able to do anything during the fight tomorrow, I'll be stuck here. I'm not a dhampir or a vampire or anything special" I sighed

"Jeremy, you underestimate yourself" Cassandra smiled "I'm sure your more than 'just human' everyone in this town is more than 'just human'" Cassandra said

"She's got a point there" Adrian said "As soon as we got into this town, I could tell it was loaded with magical creatures, not a damn human in this place"

"Not even more or Jenna?" I asked

"Nope" Adrian sighed "You two kinda smell like shape shifter" Adrian said "Either shape shifter or Fae, their scents are both very similar"

"How come you couldn't tell anything apart Stefan?" I asked

"I guess I just got used to the scent of Mystic Falls, that and I really never had a run in with any other creature aside from a vampire" Stefan sighed

"It happens" Adrian said "Try living in New Orleans for a week, you'll know every mystical creature there is to know"

"Sounds like your kept pretty busy Cassandra" Stefan sighed

"Yeah, pretty much" Cassandra smiled

"Wait, so if I really am something, then why can't I help you guys tomorrow?" I asked

"You don't even know what you really are" Adrian said

"I've never tried" I sighed

"…Adrian, I can't believe I'm asking this, but where's Trinity?" Cassandra sighed

"Hunting, why?" He asked

"She's the closet thing we have to a shifter" Cassandra sighed "We might as well test both, see what Jeremy really is"

"…Alright, I'll call her" Adrian sighed and took out his cell phone

"We'll find out what you are Jeremy, I promise" Cassandra smiled toward me

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_So, now we know who Cassandra was calling :] Oh, and Cassandra was __**not**__ flirting with Jeremy at the end, sorry if she seems that way. It'll be cleared up in the next chapter when Anna and Cassandra have another talk :] _

_But what do you think about everyone trusting Stefan for the battle, you think it was a mistake? And do you trust the new vampires that Cassandra brought it with Adrian and the others? Let me know what you think :] xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. Yes, there will be a sequel, your wonderful reviews have encouraged me to make the sequel :]_


	18. Chapter 18: Silent Prayers

**Chapter Eighteen: Silent Prayers **

Jeremy's POV

It wasn't long before Adrian's twin sister Trinity got here. She didn't look too pleased that we called her away from her hunting trip, but then again, I was guessing that this girl never looked pleased, no matter what.

"Alright, what do you want?" She huffed and stood in front of us all

"We think Jeremy might be a shifter. Like what your part of" Cassandra sighed

"Oh…" She said and for the first time, she looked like she softened up a little "So, what should we try to make him shift into? I always found being a wolf easiest, ironically enough" She sighed

"You think I should try that?" I asked

"It wouldn't hurt to try" Trinity sighed "Come on" She said and started walking toward the back door of my house

I got up and followed her out and everyone followed us, except Stefan, he was obeying the rules and standing in the doorway to the backyard. Technically, he wasn't leaving the house, he was just standing in the doorway.

"So your part shifter?" I asked

"Yes" She sighed "Adrian is too, but he gave up on it once he changed into a vampire"

"What can I say? I prefer being a pure bloodsucker" Adrian sighed

"So, how do you do the whole, shifting thing?" I asked

"First, you NEED to relax" She said "Your tense. Oh, and don't worry" She said and leaned into my ear to whisper something "I only act like a total bitch to keep Cassandra off my back, I'm not really a bitch" She whispered and smiled at me

I took a deep breath and started trying to relax, I admit, her letting me know that she wasn't a total bitch was one thing off my mind now. But something told me that she really wasn't acting as a bitch sometimes anyway. I tried to just empty my mind of everything as Trinity told me to anyway.

"Alright, now, I'm not gonna ask you to turn into a certain animal, just concentrate on whatever animal comes to mind first" Trinity smiled

I closed my eyes and just let whatever animal I could think of come to mind first. And of course it was a wolf because they were talking about that earlier. So I just focused on what a wolf looks likes, acts like…

* * *

Stefan's POV

I was standing from the doorway, watching everything unfold in front of me. I never took Jeremy or Jenna for that matter as anything more than human, but then again, I never encountered any dhampir's, shape shifters, werewolves, or Fae before, only vampires, so I had no idea that they had a different scent which apparently Adrian could detect. I was watching Jeremy, I was curious now to see exactly what was the Gilbert's secret. Elena being adopted by them, it made sense that she wasn't a shape shifter like they were supposedly.

And right before my eyes, I started seeing Jeremy turn into something that defiantly was not human. There was no glowing light or anything, it was just one minute he was a human, standing next to Trinity, the next, in the blink of an eye, a silver wolf was standing in Jeremy's place, wagging his tail. It was amazing really. So I guess Adrian was right, if even Jeremy and Jenna were some sort of creature, then according to them, there was no one human in Mystic Falls, apparently the rest of the town was just oblivious to the fact of that each and everyone of them have some sort of magical power.

"So, I guess that settles it" Adrian said "The boy's a shifter"

"Told you that you were something special Jeremy" Cassandra smiled and the wolf barked in her direction and wagged his tail, Jeremy was acting more like a dog at this point than a wolf.

"Tell him how to change back, something tells me that princess up there won't really like the facot of that her brother is a dog, literally" Adrian said

Trinity knelt down next to him and she was going to tell him something, but then her attention shifted toward Cassandra.

"You might want to go up to his room and get him clothes to change into" Trinity said

"Oh, right" Cassandra said and walked past me and head up to Jeremy's room

"Well, I really don't care for seeing a naked guy tonight, so I'm leaving" Adrian sighed and walked past me to and I left behind him

* * *

Cassandra's POV

I just grabbed a shirt and jeans from Jeremy's closet and when I turned around, there was Anna, standing there by the now open window.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused

"Jeremy's out back with Trinity if your looking for him" I said

"Naked?" Anna asked

"Going to be as soon as he shifts back to normal" I sighed

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused

"Turns out Jeremy's a shifter" I said "You know, something that can shift into anything. Human, animal, magical"

"How?" Anna asked confused

"Usually genetic which means somewhere in Jeremy's blood line, there was a shifter and it's been passed down ever since" I said

"Huh, I would have never guessed" Anna sighed

"Neither would have a lot of people around this town" I said

"How did you find out?" She asked

"Adrian and Trinity. They've kinda adjusted their senses to pick up on other supernatural creatures and be able to pick them apart" I said

"Oh" Anna said

And for a moment there was an awkward silence between us, until Anna spoke up again.

"Look, I'm sorry for going all jealous girlfriend on you" Anna sighed

"It's okay. You had every right to. But, I'm not after Jeremy" I smiled "He's yours"

"Good to know" Anna said and a small smile crossed her face

"So…you wanna go see him, it's really cool" I said

"Sure" Anna said and followed me downstairs and we walked past Adrian and Stefan talking in the living room to go to the back yard to find Jeremy and Trinity.

Only one problem, Jeremy and Trinity weren't there anymore.

"Shit!" I said and handed Jeremy's clothes to Anna and ran back into the living room "Where did Trinity and Jeremy go?"

"…What do you mean? Their right out there" Adrian said

"No, dumbass, their missing!" I hissed "You should have watched them! You know how your own sister is!"

"Sit down for five seconds and the world goes to hell" Adrian sighed and stood up "Alright, come on, I'll track them"

I followed Adrian right out of the house with Anna following closely behind and she had a look on her face that she was going to kill Trinity once we found them. Adrian led us deep into the woods were we heard growling, whimpering, and the stomach turning sound of bones crunching. We finally got to the scene where we saw Trinity and Jeremy (still as a wolf) fighting off two vampires. Jeremy currently had his jaw locked around one of the vampires necks as the vampire was pinned down and with one quick tug we heard the vampires neck snap. I ran and got a branch and shoved it through the vampires heart before he could wake up and heal. Trinity had her vampire taken care of, shoving a branch through the other guys chest.

"Sorry, I sensed them coming, so we just came after them, plus he wanted to fight" Trinity sighed and looked down at the scratches she now had all over her arms and legs from the struggling vampire, but they started healing up right away. I think she was more glad that her dress didn't get ruined

"How did you know he wanted to fight?" Anna asked

"Lucky guess" Trinity shrugged

"…Alright, well, here's your clothes Jer" Anna sighed and put them down in front of Jeremy and he grabbed them in his jaw and trotted behind a few bushes and a few minutes later, he was normal Jeremy again.

"That was awesome!" Jeremy said with a smile plastered on his face

"I'm glad your happy Jer, but I really still don't feel comfortable with you fighting tomorrow, I mean you just found out" Anna said and hugged him

"Alright," Jeremy said and I saw him cast a glace toward Trinity and a slight nod was given, something was going on here "I won't. I promise" He said looking back down at Anna again and she smiled away and kissed him

"Your sister is up to something" I whispered to Adrian

"When is she not?" He whispered back and started heading back toward the house and everyone followed him

Once everyone was back in the house, everyone settled down for the night. Adrian and Trinity went to wherever they were staying with the other four vampires, Jeremy went to bed, and Anna and I were on Stefan duty, watching him.

"You know, if you want to go to sleep, you can, I can handle Stefan" Anna sighed

"…Thanks" I smiled "But I'm good"

"Okay" Anna said

So Anna and I were able to speak to each other like civilized human beings now, that was a start. But as Anna and I talked to Stefan, just that silent conversation that went on between Jeremy and Trinity was still racing through my mind. There was something she was planning and dragging Jeremy down with her now that she knew he was a shifter like her.

* * *

Elena's POV

The morning sunlight was streaming in through my window, I wanted to just be able to shut the blinds with my mind and make the sunlight go away. But, since I wasn't able to do that, and no one in this house could either, I sighed and started trying to wake myself up. I woke up and was snuggled up to Damon, as I usually always was lately. I remembered last night, and I also remember Jeremy yelling at us, the thought of the memory made me laugh a little bit, I knew that if Damon and I kept this up, we were defiantly going to have to move out of here unless we wanted to be murdered by Jeremy. I felt sorry for him that he had to hear everything though, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks already, I was already embarrassed to walk downstairs, who knows what everyone heard.

I silently got up and head into my bathroom and take a shower. I needed a nice warm shower right now, I was already stressing about later tonight. The night where hopefully we finally get rid of Katherine. But it could also be the night that someone we know dies. What if it's Bonnie? Or Anna? Stefan? Or …Damon? That thought hit me like a ton of bricks, what if I lost Damon? If I lost Damon, I don't know what would happen…I'd probably be a zombie, like how it was after I lost my parents, except it would be times a million. I had gotten so close to Damon, I mean we were engaged, and losing him now…that'd be too much for me to bear, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

Or what if I died tonight? What would happen to Damon, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie? What would they all do if I died? Well, I wouldn't want them to mope on about me for all eternity, I knew that, I hated seeing people sad, so I wouldn't want them sad over me. But I knew that Damon wouldn't listen to that, if I died, he'd probably do something stupid like try to kill himself, drink himself to the point of where he can't even form words, or something to that effect. Then again, if Damon died, I'd probably try all the stuff too, except the last one might kill me too, humans or dhampir's for that matter since we're part human, cannot consume that much alcohol.

After a long relaxing shower, I finally got dressed and when I walked back into my room, Damon was still there sleeping. For someone that has been a vampire for 169 years, he looks well, human while he's sleeping. Stefan never looked like that, he really looked dead to the word when he slept, but Damon, he defiantly looked human. I found myself just watching him sleep for at least five minutes and I tried to look away, but it was hard to because it was so rare that you got to see Damon look so…vulnerable.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Damon finally spoke, and that snapped me out of it

"Sorry" I said and walked over to him on his side of the bed "Morning"

"Morning" He said and sat up "What time is it?"

"Uh, ten" I said

"Still early" He said

"Too you" I laughed

Damon smiled and pulled me down into his lap and kissed me. I already knew what he was trying for and I had to pull away even though my brain was screaming "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? HELLO! LOOK AT HIM!" but, I pulled away anyway and sat next to him, catching my breath a little from the kiss.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer" Damon smiled and kissed me on the cheek "I have to go up to the boarding house really quick, promise to stay here?" He asked as he started to get dressed

"Yeah" I sighed

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can" He said and kissed my forehead

"You taking Stefan with you?" I asked

"No, Anna is still here so you'll be fine, plus Cassandra, I trust them, you'll be fine" He smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed him

And off he went out the door and downstairs, probably told whoever was down there watching Stefan where he was going and then I heard the front door open and shut. It felt weird to be here without Damon. I mean he's been my side non-stop lately and now was pretty much the first time I had been alone in weeks. I got off my bed and walked downstairs and there was pretty much everyone. I heard Jenna in the kitchen, and Anna, Jeremy, Cassandra, and Stefan were in the living room. Stefan watched my every move like I was an ant under a microscope, Anna and Jeremy were talking about something, and Cassandra was taking a nap, I was guessing she was up most of the night watching Stefan. I had to admit though, Stefan's glare was kinda making me uncomfortable, especially with Damon not around. I knew me and Stefan had to talk, I mean he was with Katherine when things between Damon and I unfolded and kinda exploded into this full on passionate love thing, I knew Stefan probably had a million questions, the main one probably being "Why Damon?". The truth was, I didn't know why my heart picked Damon, it just did. I mean, one minute, Damon was everything I hated, he aggravated the crap out of me and plucked my nerves every chance he got. Then, we slowly became friends, I got used to his sarcasm and dark sense of humor. And then BOOM! It was like this explosion just went off and standing there in the dust was Damon, it was like everything just…clicked after that. Damon just made my hear race, the blood rush to my cheeks, and whenever I was with him, it was like everything bad in the world just disappeared. I belonged with Damon, every fiber of my being told me that I belonged with Damon and no one else in the world could ever make me feel the way he makes me feel. Not even Stefan made me feel like that while we were together. Only Damon ever made me feel like this.

As soon as I made my way into the kitchen, Stefan walked in right behind me.

"Can we talk Elena?" Stefan asked

I looked up and saw Jenna's face, she looked at Stefan skeptically, as if she was still deciding on weather or not Stefan was good or bad. Truth was, everyone in the house was still trying to decide on that, but no matter how much I wanted to say no, I at least owed Stefan a talk to settle things.

"Sure" I sighed

We ended up sitting on the back porch of my house, still in sight of Jenna and everyone from the living room could see us too, so if anything happened, they knew.

"Yeah?" I asked

"So…you and Damon" He said

"Yeah, me and Damon" I said

"…Your engaged" He said more like a statement than a question "That was, fast"

"I know" I said

I knew it was fast, but, I was and always will be so in love with Damon.

"I know it was fast" I sighed "I really love him"

"Yeah, I can see that" Stefan sighed "The man with the soul"

"Stefan…being soulless isn't the end of the world" I said "Cassandra's friends are soulless, they get along just fine" I said

"Being soulless Elena means I'm a monster, a true monster. I turned on you, all of you, for Katherine, another monster" He sighed

"You…I-I don't know why you did those things Stefan. But I can tell you that weather or not you left to go find Katherine…Damon and I would have eventually happened" I sighed and let the old memories come flooding back , I knew that some way or another, Damon and I would have eventually been a thing

"Really?" Stefan asked

"Yeah…I mean we were best friends. We still are just…different" I sighed "It's really hard to explain how Damon makes me feel" I said

"I understand. You really love him" He said, again, statement, not a question

"Yeah, I do" I smiled a little

"…I've been meaning to tell you this since I agreed to fight with all of you. After the fight, if I make it out alive, I'm leaving Mystic Falls" He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, I figured I might go back to Italy or something" He said

"Well…I hope you'll be happy" I said

"Same for you Elena" Stefan said with a smirk on his face "Good luck living an eternity with Damon, I could barely stand him"

"Thanks" I said with a smile "Maybe I'll see you at some point in the future"

"Yeah, maybe" Stefan said "Damon always seems to find me"

"You're his little brother" I smiled "Weather Damon wants to admit it or not, I know he still loves you, even after everything that's happened recently, I see it in his eyes" I said

"Really?" Stefan asked kinda hopefully

"Yeah, really" I smiled "Don't let him fool you, he cares about you"

"…Good to know" Stefan smiled and stood up "You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sighed

"…Don't worry about it Elena…even after everything that's happened, I'd still rather die than see something happen to you. It's not just gonna be Damon out there protecting you" Stefan said

"…Thanks Stefan" I said, and I couldn't help it and I hugged him

Stefan hugged me back and then we both head inside. Stefan walked into the living room and I went into the kitchen where Jenna was and I started eating some cereal.

"So, I saw that hug at the end, I take it everything went well" Jenna said

"Surprisingly, yeah, it did" I smiled

"Well…good" Jenna said "if he tried anything I was ready to go out there and…whack him over the head with this pan" Jenna said and held up her pan

"Good to know you were looking out for me" I laughed a little

"Did you hear about Jeremy? They filled me into everything this morning once I came downstairs" She said

"No, what?" I asked

"Apparently, Jeremy is something that they call a shifter. Can change into anything human or animal really" Jenna said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep, runs in the family I guess. They said that's the only way you get it" Jenna sighed

"So, Jeremy's a shifter, that would make you one too" I said

"I guess so, but I'd really rather not find out" Jenna sighed

"…You don't have to" I said "Hell, pretty much the entire town according to Adrian don't even know what they are" I said

"I'd like to keep it that way with me" Jenna sighed

"Elena!" I heard Jeremy yell from the living room

"I better go see what they want" I sighed and walked out into the living room "Yeah?" I asked

"Look" Jeremy smiled and one minute, there was Jeremy, the next, I had a silver wolf trotting up to me and looking up at me and wagging his tail

"Jenna just told me Jer" I sighed and pet the wolf on his head

Jeremy let out what sounded like a little disappointed growl and he laid down and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry" I said and laughed at his puppy dog eyes, he was actually kinda cute as a wolf "Now come on, get back to normal" I sighed

Jeremy got up and trotted past me and head up the stairs. A few minutes later he was back.

"Jenna ruined the surprise" Jeremy said

"Sorry" I said

After a few minutes of sitting down and talking to Anna and Jeremy and Cassandra, Damon finally returned and without even really knowing it, I practically tackled the guy.

"Glad to see you again too" Damon laughed and put his arms around me after getting past the shock of me nearly knocking him down

"I missed you" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek

"I missed you too, but I was only gone a half hour" Damon laughed and kissed me

"A half hour way too long" I smiled and held him tighter

"Okay Elena, your crushing me now" Damon said

"Sorry" I said and let go of him and held on to his hand

"Don't worry your pretty little head about tonight" Damon smiled and kissed my forehead

"I'll try" I sighed

"Good" Damon smiled "Anna, is the witch going with us?" Damon asked

"Yeah, she said she was gonna be here around five" Anna sighed

"And what about your friends Cassandra?" Damon asked

"Sunset" Cassandra sighed

"Well…it looks like we're as ready as we'll ever be then" Damon sighed

"Yeah, ready" Anna sighed

I looked at everyone's face in the room, everyone was trying to smile, to try to fool everyone in the room so that it doesn't turn into a panic frenzy. There were 13 of us, and apparently from what Anna and everyone else said, as of last night, 26 of them. Things didn't look or sound good to anyone. We knew someone was going to die, we were just all praying that in the end that it was Katherine that died and not anyone of us. But deep down inside, no matter how anyone masked it, that dear was there, that fear of losing someone we loved and knew that was heading into that battle tonight. And nothing could change that feeling, not even the comfort of the one you love being right next to you and their comforting words of "Everything's gonna be alright". Nothing would make that pain and fear go away until after the battle was done and the dust had settled and looking around to see who lived and who died. Only then would all the worry and fear disappear from anyone's hearts.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?_

_So the next chapter is the big fight :] What do you think/hope is gonna happen? _

_Jeremy's a shifter, and I'm letting him join in the battle :] after hearing those numbers, their gonna need all the people they can get :/ So, let me know what you think :] I love, love, LOVE, reading your reviews :] xoxo, Avril_


	19. Chapter 19: Get Out Alive

**Chapter Nineteen: Get Out Alive**

Damon's POV

Everyone gathered at the Boarding House, even though Jenna _knew_ about us, she didn't have to know that the battle to the death was happening tonight. Elena was getting more and more worried by the minute, she was getting so worried I was scared that she was going to have a heart attack before we even got to the fight. Stefan was his usual brooding self, not saying much of anything and he just sat there as Anna and Bonnie laid out everything. Truthfully, Cassandra and Jeremy looked like the only ones who were genuinely excited to be running into battle and killing some vampires. Though, the other vampires looked pretty excited too, I was guessing even though they lived in a vampire infested city, they rarely had anything like this going on, just vampires running wild through the woods killing any other vampire they got their hands on. And Bonnie, well, she looked like Stefan's emotionless twin, though inside I knew she couldn't wait to be able to actually go kill some vampires, especially with her magic, I know she practiced some spells to make a vampire completely deaf and blind so it made them pretty much and open target to be killed.

I wrapped my arms around Elena and felt her worry go down a little bit, but not by much. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me as close to her as she possibly could have.

"I'm scared Damon, I don't wanna lose you" Elena said and looked up at me with those big brown doe eyes that I loved so much

"Your not going to lose me princess" I smiled and kissed her forehead

"I'm being serious Damon" Elena said

"And I'm being serious too" I sighed "Those big bad vampires won't have the chance to kill me because I'll have already killed them"

"…I wish I could believe you" Elena sighed and buried her face in my chest now

"And hopefully, if all goes well, the bitch is dead and out of out hair" Anna sighed, finishing up the plan her and Bonnie came up with

"Sounds easy enough, kill the guards that she's guaranteed to have out front, storm in and kill her before she gets away. Easy" Adrian said

"You say that now, wait until you see how strong they all are" Cassandra sighed

"They are pretty powerful Adrian" Trinity said

"Trinity, we've been around for a little over 250 years, I think we can take them" Adrian sighed

He had a point. Though there weren't a lot of us, Adrian and all his vampires were from 300 to 200 years old, they were way more powerful than Stefan and I. Which meant that we might actually have a chance in finally ridding the world of Katherine Pierce.

"Alright, let's head out" Anna sighed

I picked up Elena and Stefan picked up Bonnie, Jeremy could actually keep up with us in his wolf state, so he was all ready to go charging in with everyone.

"I love you Damon" Elena said and kissed me

"I love you too princess" I said and kissed her back

And in a matter of seconds we were all taking off and leaving the boarding house. We all spotted about 800ft away from Katherine's house, we saw that there were at least six guards patrolling the outside. I put Elena down and Stefan put Bonnie down, Bonnie looked at the guards and started focusing on her spell, she'd only be able for right now to cast a spell on the guards outside the house, the other twenty inside would be completely unaffected for now. Adrian and his gang went in first, quickly killing the guards and getting them out of the way. We all moved in closer and right before we were ready to burst inside, Elena gave me one last glance and let go of my hand. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the last time I'd ever be with my Princess.

* * *

Elena's POV

In a matter of seconds, as soon as Anna signaled it, everyone went charging inside. First it was Adrian and his gang, then Damon, Stefan, and Anna, Last was Bonne, Jeremy, Cassandra, and I. In a few seconds, what was probably peaceful in Katherine's home was now mass chaos. Vampires fighting tooth and nail against everyone that just barged in. Adrian and his friends were killing them off pretty quickly though, I guess Katherine's vampires were old, but nowhere near as old as Adrian and his sister. Jeremy was having way too much fun, confusing the vampires by shifting from a wolf one second, to a giant grizzly bear the next. I remember him practicing shifting around sunset when Trinity came over to the boarding house, Jeremy seemed to be the only person she got along with. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, a vampire lurched toward me, letting out a loud growl and tackling me down, I managed to flip him and pin him down easily, I saw some other vampire already got him and he was bleeding out, that's why he was so weak already. I staked the guy and moved on through the house and chaos. Damon and Cassandra were now officially out of sight and I had no idea where to go next.

I saw Trinity smile at a vampire she had cornered and suddenly she shifted into a panther and was ripping that vampire to shreds. Now I see why Jeremy was only practicing shifting with her, she shifted into some pretty nasty and lethal animals. Finally, I found Stefan in the havoc and I staked a vampire that was on top of him.

"Elena" He gasped out "Katherine, bedroom, kill her"

"Okay" I said, barely having enough time to register all of Stefan's injuries that he had on him.

I made my way through the house, seeing everyone scattered around, still no sight of Cassandra or Damon which had me really worried. I finally found Katherine, in what was probably her bedroom, and there was Damon, trying to fight her off, but she was winning. I saw Cassandra in the corner, barely breathing, her eyes fighting to stay open, and she was covered in blood, probably part hers and part vampires. Damon had some serious wounds too, but he was still fighting strong and had a fire still burning in his eyes.

"Oh Elena, how wonderful for you to join us" Katherine smiled and tossed Damon aside like a rag doll "I was just talking to Damon and Cassandra here, we missed you" She smiled

"Leave. Elena. Alone" Damon hissed and tackled Katherine from behind now

While Katherine and Damon were wrestling again, another vampire tried to surprise attack me, but this one didn't have any serious wounds like the last one, so he was strong. But in the end, I won that battle again. I turned around to see Katherine shoving a wooden stake through Damon and he slowly collapsed to the ground.

"Damon!" I yelled and felt heartbreak coming on already

"Oops. Sorry, it slipped" Katherine smiled her evil smile

All that sadness I felt as I saw Damon's collapsed body, turned into pure fury, rage, anger, and hatred. It built up in a matter of seconds, and before I knew it, I was using all my strength and threw myself at Katherine and pinned her down to the floor.

"So little Elena wants to play to? Fine, let's play" She smiled and quickly flipped things around and had me pinned down to the ground. "What's wrong? Can't you handle playing with the big kids?" She asked and lunged at my throat and I felt her sharp fangs break my skin, it hurt like hell.

I found it in me to get her off of me and I slammed her into the dresser she had in the room and I had just enough time to stand up. I felt my wound and it wasn't bleeding terribly, I was still okay to fight. Katherine got up and made a run for it out through the house. I quickly followed her caught her right as she got trapped between Jeremy the grizzly bear and Trinity the panther.

"Thanks guys" I sighed and tackled Katherine down to the ground as Jeremy and Trinity went off to go do some more killing. I got a few good hits in on Katherine before she started fighting back

She had me pinned up in a corner in a matter of seconds and she was really pissed off now.

"You couldn't have just left everything alone. You and your little friends had to come charging in to save the day" She hissed "If you had just left everything alone, I might have let you live and might have let you have Damon" She hissed

"You would have killed me and all the founding families and eventually Damon and Stefan for fun" I said and threw her off me and had her pinned in the opposite corner

"You know me all too well Elena" Katherine said with a smirk and threw me against a wall now and grabbed the broken leg from a couch and had it placed right over my heart "Let's see how you like being staked in the heart" She said with an evil grin

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, this was it, Katherine was going to kill me, I was going to die. It seemed to take forever, then I noticed, nothing every happened. I opened my eyes and saw Katherine pinned down by Adrian.

"Grab it and kill this bitch already" Adrian said keeping Katherine firmly pinned to the ground

"Goodbye Katherine" I said, grabbed the stake and plunged it through her dead, un-beating, cold heart.

It took a minute for me to let it soak in that Katherine Pierce was finally dead and out of my life. I looked down at her lifeless body, maybe now she'd finally rest in peace. I ran down to Katherine's room with Adrian and Damon and Cassandra were still there. Cassandra looked unconscious now, but Damon was still awake, and it looked like he was couching up blood and trying to pull the stake out.

"She missed your heart" I smiled and had happy tears in my eyes

"Barely, but yeah" Damon said, his voice was barely a whisper right now, she was really close

I pulled the stake out of him and Damon coughed a little more. I realized my neck was still bleeding and I moved closer to Damon.

"You need to feed Damon" I said

"No" He said hoarsely

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Now feed" I said

Damon stared at my neck for a minute, then finally lunged in and fed off me. Yes, this was the first time Damon ever fed off me, sure was a heck of a time, huh? But I managed to let Damon know when it was getting close to him taking too much and he managed to pull away. Adrian held an unconscious Cassandra in his arms.

"She's still alive" Adrian said, "She needs a hospital though"

"Let's get out of here" I sighed and helped Damon stand up now.

We walked out through the house, it seemed pretty quiet now. Adrian spotted that two people from his gang were dead, Alek and Sophia. We found Jeremy and Trinity, they were both hurt pretty badly, but healing quickly. Stefan was in bad shape too, pulling a stake out of his side, Bonnie was helping Anna up and pulling a stake out of her backside. Bonnie looked the least beat up out of all of us, I guess her spell worked pretty good then.

"Four got away" Bonnie sighed "Other than that, I'm pretty sure everyone else is dead"

"Katherine's dead" I said

Everyone's eyes were on me and small smiles crossed their faces, even the animal versions of Trinity and Jeremy smiled.

"She needs a hospital" Bonnie sighed and looked at Cassandra

"Bonnie, call Jenna, tell her to get to the hospital, she's gonna need to pose as Cassandra's mother or something, we're all way to beat up, they'll ask millions of questions" I sighed

Bonnie nodded and Adrian followed Bonnie outside as she talked on the phone. Once the Cassandra thing was settled, Adrian took off with her to meet Jenna at the hospital. Everyone got out of the house and Bonnie cast a spell and the house caught on fire. Burning all the bodies that were inside. Even the body of Katherine Pierce. Finally. Once Bonnie cast a spell to put out the fire once the building was burned to the ground, we left the scene and let the remaining vampires go do their hunting. Jeremy, Bonnie and I stayed in the middle of the woods, they would come back here once they were done hunting.

I was finally able to see everyone's wounds without my head spinning from everything going on. Jeremy had some pretty bad cuts and bruises, he was going to be terribly sore tomorrow, but he seemed to be healing. Bonnie had bad cuts and bruises, but was also drained of all energy from doing all that magic in one night. My body finally registered that it was terribly beat up from getting thrown around by Katherine. The bleeding from my neck slowed down and was healing now, I was covered in blood, mainly vampires, and had so many bruises, my body might as well have been one giant bruise. It wasn't long before everyone returned to us, their cuts and wounds fully healed up and back to full strength, as full as they could be on animal blood. Stefan picked up Bonnie, Damon held me in his arms again and picked me up, and Jeremy stood next to Trinity, who was still a panther, they were gonna run I guess. No one said a word and we all silently traveled back to the boarding house.

Once we were there, everyone shared their battle experiences and how they killed everyone that came at them. Trinity and the other two remaining vampires of the clan mourned over the loss of their two clan mates, Alek and Sophia. Apparently they were mates, so they died together trying to save each other. In way twisted way, it was very Romeo and Juliet-ish. If Romeo and Juliet were vampires being attacked that is.

At the end of everything, all that mattered was that Katherine was dead, and everyone was here, safe and sound. I did worry about Cassandra though, she was a brave fighter and faced off against Katherine. I hoped that she was going to be okay.

"We'll go see her tomorrow, okay?" Damon told me

"Okay" I said as he kissed my forehead

I intertwined my hand with Damon's and smiled, after how I saw Damon in Katherine's room, I thought he was dead, and having here next to me, it was like I was in some dream, but I didn't want anyone to wake me up from it anytime soon. Anna and a now human and dressed Jeremy decided to head back to the house to wait for Jenna to get safely home from the hospital, Bonnie, escorted by Stefan, head home, and Trinity and her friends decided to go down to the hospital to see how Adrian was.

"I'm sure he's fine" I told Trinity as she walked out the door

"No, he's not" She sighed

"Why, was he really hurt?" I asked

"No…" Trinity sighed "Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"…Okay, I swear" I said "What's up?"

"…Adrian's in love with Cassandra. He bluffs all the time saying all this shit about how he hates her and how he's gonna kill her but, in the end-"

"He's head over heels in love with her" I finished Trinity's sentence, knowing the love/hate thing all too well from when I first met Damon

"Yeah" Trinity smiled "He is"

"I get the whole love/hate thing, been there, done that" I smiled

"Looks like it worked out pretty well in the end" Trinity said and cast a glance over to Damon who was sitting on the couch relaxing in his almost empty house now

"Yeah, it worked out great" I smiled

"Well, we'll probably be around until Cassandra's healed up, so, see you tomorrow" Trinity said

"See ya" I said and watched Trinity and her friends take off and head for the hospital.

I shut the door and walked over to Damon and sat down next to him. He was sitting there, drinking his scotch and staring at the fire he made minutes ago.

"You really like fire, huh?" I asked

"In general, vampires hate fire, but, I think it's…it's the one thing mother nature can't tame" He sighed

"True" I sighed and snuggled up next to him and he winced a little in pain

"Sorry" I said and pulled away a little

"No, don't worry about it" He smiled and pulled me in closer to him and kissed me

"While staring at the fire, I also noticed that Damon took the time to try to carefully hide some things in the fire. I saw a few pictures, and it only took one quick look at the burning picture in the front of the fire. Katherine.

I noticed soon that all of them were of Katherine. I guess now that she was finally dead, he wanted her completely out of his life. After tearing my eyes away from the fire brimming full of Katherine's pictures, I noticed that there was something sitting on the table.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed to the black box sitting on the coffee table

"Oh, I was going to give this to you, it's what I went and got for you while I was out earlier today" He said and picked it up and opened it and showed what was inside to me "Technically, I never really got you and engagement ring" He said "And I never really asked you the right way" He smiled and got down on one knee in front of me and took the ring out of the box "So, Elena Gilbert, My Princess of Darkness, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I smiled and kissed Damon as he put the ring on my finger

It really was a beautiful diamond ring, I didn't know what to look at, the ring, or up at Damon and kiss him to death. Damon won out in the end and one kiss turned into a make-out session, which turned into Damon picking me up in his arms and taking me up to his room.

It was…different from the previous times me had sex. It was like as if we had lost each other and were finally seeing each other again after 5 years. It was as if we couldn't get enough of each other, like we couldn't get close enough to each other.

In the end of everything, I was snuggled up next to Damon as usual, and everything just felt right in the world again. Everything was normal for the first time in a long time. Katherine was dead, Damon was mine, and everyone seemed to have make it out alive from the house of horrors.

I couldn't help it as sleep won out the battle and I closed my eyes and fell asleep finally. I welcomed sleep as I let my body relax and I felt all the bruises, but then there was nothing as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

Anna and I eventually decided to head to the hospital to see if Jenna needed us to clear up more of what happened and how Cassandra was holding up. Adrian was there in the room with her by her side, and so was Jenna. Trinity and the others were waiting outside her room. Anna and I walked in and Cassandra was still unconscious.

"She's in a comma" Jenna sighed "They don't know when she'll wake up"

"Damn" I sighed and looked down at her

In that hospital bed she looked…vulnerable, tiny, and fragile. She just didn't look like the ball of fire Cassandra we had grown to know and get used to, now she just looked…breakable, like one small touch would break her in half. She was covered in bruises and cuts on her face, arms, and probably her legs.

"She's got three fractured ribs, but that's it as far as broken or fractured bones" Jenna sighed

"Well, that's good" I sighed "Not too bad for someone who faced off against Katherine"

I looked over at Adrian who was holding Cassandra's had as if she was made of porcelain and he kept his eyes locked on her, occasionally gazing at the rise and fall of each and every breath she took. I never really used to be able to see things like this, usually, I was oblivious, but you'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not see that Adrian was actually deeply in love with Cassandra.

* * *

Stefan's POV

After I got Bonnie safely home, I began my slow walk back to the boarding house. Eventually I got back to the house and walked inside for what was probably going to be one of the last few times I would ever be in here, at least for a while. I saw the fire was still going, and I noticed that Damon had thrown in Katherine's pictures. Good. I looked up above the fireplace and saw a new picture there, instead of what used to be Katherine, now sitting there was a picture of Elena. I had to smile a little bit, I knew that Elena wasn't mine, but the reason I was smiling was because, truthfully, I thought no one could ever…tame Damon as Elena has. I decided to have a drink and sit and watch the rest of Katherine's pictures burn up and turn into dust, just as the real Katherine had.

Everything was quiet in the boarding house, not even the sound of Damon and Elena, who I knew were somewhere upstairs. I looked around the house and took everything in, it would be hard leaving home again, but I think it might be time to go see the world again, after all, it has been 50 years since the last time I went around the world. I slowly noticed that in the time I was gone, the house had quiet a few pictures of Elena around. The power that one girl had over one savage beast was amazing, it was like she made Damon…human again. The last thing anyone ever thought would happen had slowly been unfolding in front of us all for the past few months. Looking back at all the times I saw Elena with Damon, Elena was right. Elena and Damon would have eventually ended up dating, they had slowly been building up a connection and it just became unbreakable as soon as I was out of the picture. He protected her while she was scared, held her when she needed to be held, and loved her the way she deserved to be loved. Damon was her real knight in shinning armor that I should have been for her.

"Too many memories" I sighed to myself and got up and put in some more pictures of Katherine from the box Damon had next to the fireplace.

After sitting down and getting comfortable again, I finished my drink and as I watched the fire rage on and degenerate all pictures of Katherine, I slowly dozed off and let sleep take over me.

* * *

Damon's POV

I woke up next to my beautiful sleeping Elena. She looked so peaceful, finally getting the sleep she needed after that past few hours she's had to deal with. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but no such luck. Instead I quietly got out of bed and dressed and head downstairs to check on the fire I still had going on, burning Katherine's pictures. I silently head downstairs and saw Stefan there, sleeping on the couch. I walked over to the box and put in more pictures of Katherine before I walked over to Stefan and sat down next to him.

He slowly woke up and realized that I was sitting next to him.

"What are you doing up?" Stefan asked

"Couldn't fall back asleep" I sighed and kept staring into the fire

"…She's really gone" Stefan sighed

"Yeah, finally" I said

"…I'm leaving Mystic Falls" Stefan said

"When?" I asked

"Tomorrow. There's no reason left for me to stay here, might as well let you and Elena stay here, get used to living the soon to be married life" Stefan said and a small smile crossed his lips

"We won't be here for long" I sighed

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"I have something planned" I said

"Re-building the old house?" Stefan asked

"How'd you know?" I asked

"Overheard you talking about it to Jenna one night" Stefan sighed "She'll love it"

"…Yeah, I'm hoping she will" I sighed and started thinking of Elena all over again

"She get's under your skin, huh? In the good way I mean" Stefan said, now referring to Elena

"Under my skin, try into my bloodstream" I sighed "I never really…felt like this before" I sighed "Not even with Katherine"

"Love is a crazy thing" Stefan sighed

"Yeah, I guess it is" I smiled and thought of Elena, how she just made me love her more each and every moment I was with her, even when I wasn't with her, I was still falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

"…I'll come around soon" Stefan sighed "You always seem to find me one way or another"

"What's life unless you have your brooding baby brother by your side?" I said sarcastically and looked over at Stefan who was actually smiling still for once "You okay Stefan, your smiling"

"Fine" Stefan sighed "I feel great"

"Well, must be the scotch that got to you there" I said and noticed the empty glass on the table

"Maybe" Stefan sighed

"Look, crash here for the night, say your goodbye's tomorrow and go where the wind takes you" I smiled

"As always" Stefan sighed

"…Will you be back for the wedding? You know Elena will be pissed if you don't show" I sighed

"You and weddings don't seem to fit together Damon. Kinda hard to picture" Stefan laughed "But yes, I'll come back for the wedding"

"You know, I actually kinda miss this" I sighed "Being here able to talk to my brother"

"I miss it too" Stefan sighed "I'm sorry for siding with Katherine during…everything"

"Sorry I stole your girl" I said

"No your not" Stefan laughed

"…Yeah I'm not. Sorry" I smiled

"God, an eternity with you. I bet you Elena will try to kill you after about 50 years" Stefan smiled

"I say 40" I smiled

"It's a bet" Stefan laughed

We sat there together in that moment of silence, still watching the pictures of the woman we once loved turn into dust and become nothing but a bad memory. After about an hour, Stefan passed out again and I silently head back up to the room. Elena was still there asleep, snuggling the pillow I put there in my place. I moved the pillow, got undressed, and joined Elena back in bed. She grabbed onto me and made herself comfortable again. I looked at my sleeping princess and kissed her on the forehead and finally got back to sleep, something told me though that Elena was going to be waking me up early, for no apparent reason probably, but that was my Elena, that was just the way she worked…and I loved her just the way she was.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_So, there's one more chapter and then this story is done :] But there will be a sequel so don't worry, it won't be long at all because I kinda already started working on it :P Might as well work while I have the inspiration, right? :P _

_Anyway, Katherine is finally dead, we almost los t Damon, and Cassandra is in a coma in the hospital and Adrian loves her ;] Plus Stefan is leaving Mystic Falls, but will be back for the wedding lol, otherwise Elena will be very pissed off xP And of course, I had to have some brotherly bonding at the end, I mean, this chapter kinda needed something happy to end with :] Plus, no matter what, I think Damon and Stefan really do still care for each other as brothers, no matter what the other brother does, in the end, they always kinda forgive each other, they are family after all :] I absolutely, positively love reading your reviews :] xoxo Avril _


	20. Chapter 20: Shooting Stars

**This chapter is for everyone who has been reading/reviewing/alerting/favorite-ing this story. I love, love, LOVE you guys so much, you are all so amazing :] I hope you like the final chapter of this story! Details about the sequel at the bottom :] xoxo Avril **

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Shooting Stars **

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming in the windows and when I saw the time, I was shocked. 7am, that was really early for me and Damon, and I was up and feeling perky already. I decided to get up, showered, and dressed. I was glad that last night when everyone was heading over here, that I decided to bring over a change of clothes like Jeremy and Trinity had to do. I walked downstairs and the fire that Damon had last night was long put out and the box that was full of Katherine's pictures was empty. She was finally gone in body and memory. I looked over at the couch and saw a sleeping Stefan still there. I could still see the difference between Damon and Stefan sleeping very easily. If someone who didn't know that Stefan was a vampire walked into the house, they would think that there was a dead man lying on the couch. He was just very stiff and rigid looking lying there, while Damon was always kinda half hanging off the bed, actually breathing, and relaxed looking.

I was tempted to wake one of them up, I mean being alone in this huge empty house, it was really boring actually. I don't know how they could stand it when one or the other was always out of the house, they probably went insane. I wanted to wake up Stefan since he was pretty much the closet right now, but I changed my mind and head back upstairs to go wake up Damon.

"I'm up" He said sleepily into his pillow after I jumped on him a few times since he was being stubborn.

"Morning" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah, morning" He said and sat up now, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming into the room "God, can we shut the blinds, vampire here, remember?"

"Fine" I sighed and went to shut the blinds and Damon blinked a few times to fix his vision

"Why are we waking up at 8 in the morning?" Damon asked

"Because I've been up since 7" I smiled

"I had a feeling you were gonna wake me up early" He sighed and got up and out of bed

"Sorry" I sighed

"It's fine" Damon smiled and kissed me "So is Stefan still down there?"

"Yeah, he's asleep" I said

"Well then it is still extremely early, Stefan usually wakes up before everyone…then again, it might be all the scotch I gave him last night" Damon smirked "Stefan's not much of a drinker, he usually tries to sleep off the hangover"

"That explains why he looks dead downstairs" I sighed

"Probably" Damon smiled

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked

"Anything you want" Damon smiled and kissed me "…After we send Stefan on his merry way" Damon said pulling away from the kiss

"He's leaving today?" I asked

"Yeah, he told me last night, I got up to go put out the fire" Damon sighed

"Oh" I sighed

"Don't tell me you'll actually miss Stefan" Damon sighed

"Maybe a little. I feel like I'm breaking you guys up" I sighed

"First of all, Stefan and I have never been able to stand each other for more than 20 years at a time, Second, last I checked, I was NOT dating my brother" Damon laughed

"You know what I mean" I sighed

"I know" Damon said "Look, he wants to leave, do his around the world thing again. I'm sure once he's seen what he wants to see, he'll come back to the boarding house and come around us again"

"So you'll actually stand letting your brother stay in the same house as us?" I asked surprised

"Hell no" Damon said "We won't be living here, Stefan can have this place" Damon said

"Then where exactly do you have in mind?" I asked

"I'll show you later" Damon smiled "I'm going in the shower, care to join?" He asked with a mischievous grin

"Pass" I sighed "I already went in there for the day"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't offer" Damon smiled and head into the bathroom

I walked downstairs again and this time, Stefan was up and moving around, pouring himself a glass of blood, which surprisingly I was used to from Damon already.

"Morning" I said

"Morning" Stefan said sleepily and took a sip of his blood

"You look like hell" I sighed and looked that Stefan looked paler than normal if it was possible

"I'm not used to drinking like Damon is" He sighed

"Yeah, I think he's been perfecting that for the past 169 years" I smiled

"Probably" Stefan smiled "Where is he anyway?"

"Shower" I said

"Oh, I'll wait for him to get out before I go" Stefan sighed

"So where are you going first?" I asked

"Maybe New York" Stefan said "Haven't been there in five years"

"Good luck" I smiled

"Thanks" Stefan said

It didn't take long for Damon to come down and out of the shower. And before I knew it, I was saying my last goodbye to Stefan for a while, he promised to come back for when me and Damon got married which I thought was nice considering, well, I was dating him before Damon. It was weird to see Stefan and Damon getting along, maybe it was always like this? When one brother leaves, they soften up and miss each other? Or maybe it was because they were finally Katherine free? Who knows what it was, but for once, there was peace among the Salvatore brothers.

"You think we can stop by the house? Jenna's probably dying to see me" I sighed

"Yeah, of course" Damon said

We drove over to my house and I walked inside my house, I was glad to be there because after last night, I thought I was never going to see this place again. I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Jenna there cleaning something and being a nervous wreck, but instead, there was only a simple note on the counter.

'_Elena, went back to hospital to check on Cassandra. Anna is here with me, Jeremy is taking a nap from being up all night, xoxo Jenna' _

"Well, never mind then" I sighed and put the note down

"Wanna go down to the hospital?" Damon asked

"In a minute, I'm gonna go check on Jeremy" I sighed and walked upstairs.

For some reason the closer I got to Jeremy's room, the more I just got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad had happened or was happening to Jeremy. I finally reached his door which was only cracked open. I peaked in and Jeremy wasn't lying down, but I heard noise in there. I opened the door all the way and I swear if it was possible for someone's jaw to fall off, mine would have right then and there.

"Oh god, Jeremy!" I said

Jeremy pulled away from kissing Trinity for a minute and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a car coming right at it at 100mph.

"Elena! What are you doing home, I thought you'd go to the hospital" Jeremy said

"I was, I came here to see Jenna, but I guess she's there too. I came up here to check on you and now I'm kinda wishing I didn't" I sighed

"What's going on- Oh" Damon said coming up right from behind me and saw the scene of Jeremy and Trinity still all over each other sitting on the edge of Jeremy's bed. "Bad timing I see" Damon sighed

"Don't tell Anna" Jeremy said

"No I won't" I said "You will"

Jeremy looked away from mine and Damon's glare, I could see the guilt already setting in, Trinity didn't seem to mind, but Jeremy was already beating himself up on the inside.

"Fine, I will, later" Jeremy sighed

"You better" I sighed "I'm going to the hospital to see Cassandra"

"Okay" Jeremy said

"Come on Damon" I sighed, grabbed Damon's hand, and dragged him downstairs and back out to the car

I made Damon drive this time because me driving while feeling any emotion to the extreme usually ended up very badly. It took me a minute just to cool down to even verbalize how pissed off Jeremy had me.

"I mean Anna really loves him, and he just goes ahead and makes out with some other girl!" I said

"Teenage hormones Elena, he can't really help it if he wants to chase after every girl that walks by him. It's kinda like watching a dog chase cars, and even if the dog caught a car, he would have no idea what the hell to do with it" Damon said

"Well from when I walked in there it looked like the car was letting him know what to do" I said

"Well…vampires are a completely different kinda car, they come with instructions that read themselves to you" Damon said "If you haven't noticed, vampires like to have sex, a LOT"

"Yeah, I noticed" I said and couldn't help but laugh a little

"Don't be so hard on him for now, give him until the end of the day to tell Anna, if he doesn't, then you can kill" Damon said

"Ok" I sighed and just tried to calm down the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

Anna's POV

Two people died lat night, Damon and Cassandra almost died, and everyone else was hurt pretty bad but doing better today. I guess that wasn't bad considering to what it could have been if Adrian and his friends didn't come and help us. Adrian let about a half hour before sunrise with Avery and Hunter, Trinity was already gone, but wherever she was now, she was stuck there until sunset. I stared at Cassandra's body, Adrian had given her some vampire blood last night as a test and the doctors today told Jenna that Cassandra was doing significantly better and if it continued like that, she'd be waking up really soon. I didn't wanna mess with her and give her more blood, I'd leave that to Adrian, after all, he did love her according to his sleep talking last night during a dream.

Jenna and I were the only ones here with Cassandra right now, but not for long because as soon as they got on this floor, I knew Damon was here and that usually meant that Elena dragged him here.

"How is she?" Elena asked first thing and kept her eyes locked on Cassandra

"Adrian gave her blood last night, so she's getting better. I don't wanna give her any, so we're just waiting for sunset to see if she'll wake up when Adrian gives her more blood" I sighed

"Well, that's better than her just not healing up at all" Elena sighed "She faced off against Katherine, that's pretty rough"

"Yeah, I know" Damon said "If I didn't distract Katherine, she would have snapped Cassandra's neck"

"I'm sure she'll be thanking you once she wakes up" I said "So how's Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? Oh, he's uh, great, sleeping. Right Damon?" Elena asked and looked up at him

"Yeah" Damon said "Sleeping like a baby"

"…You guys are acting weird, is Jeremy okay?" I asked, noticing their weird attitude

"Fine" Elena said quickly in response

"…I'm gonna go check on him" I said

"Anna-"

"Let her go Elena" Damon sighed

I looked at them for a minute then decided I should go see what had Elena and Damon acting so weird. I left the hospital and head for the Gilbert house, I was going to get to the bottom of what all this was about.

I walked in the front door which was still unlocked and stopped by the stairway.

"Jeremy?" I yelled up there

"Yeah?" He answered

I ran up there and stopped at his bedroom door, he was there, sitting at his desk, listening to music, drawing a wolf.

"You okay?" I asked

"Fine" He smiled

"Okay…just checking" I said

"Why, something wrong?" Jeremy asked

"No…no, everything's good" I smiled and kissed Jeremy on the cheek "I guess since your okay, I'm gonna go hunting, okay?"

"Okay" Jeremy smiled and went back to drawing

I walked downstairs and out the Gilbert's back door and went to the nearby forest that was usually populated with deer during the day time, along with a few rabbits probably, and the usual squirrels. I took down two deer easily until I spotted something unusual in the forest, something that didn't belong, a huge black panther.

"Trinity?" I said and the panther swung it's attention my way and stared at me wide eyed

I was walking toward her when I got close to her, she ran and high tailed it out of there, that must be how she gets around in the day is she misses getting back before sunset, but she wouldn't be out still at 10am, would she? I mean what would make her that late for getting back home? Maybe she had a really good willing human meal? Who knows, I sighed and went back to hunting, Trinity was kinda bitchy anyway, so I guess it was for the better that I didn't have to deal with her in human form.

* * *

Cassandra's POV

Everything was dark, always dark, and the damn vampires kept coming at me in the ally, they seemed never ending. Finally, I killed this one blonde haired one, and in the flickering street light, I realized she was familiar. Pale blonde wavy hair, pale skin, green/hazel eyes…she was me. I pulled the stake out of her and she collapsed down to the ground, all of the sudden, the flickering stopped and the ally was fully lit as Adrian came walking down the ally, and froze when he saw the vampire me dead on the ground.

"Adrian?" I asked

He didn't look up at me, just down at what was my truthful dead vampire body. Suddenly, he looked up at me, his fangs fully extended.

"Adrian" I said nervously

"You did this" He said and stood up and started backing me slowly toward the wall

"Adrian, it's me, Cassandra" I said, freaking out now

"Don't say her name! You are not and never will be Cassandra!" He hissed and lurched for me and bit into my neck

It hurt, badly, like, someone stabbing you in the neck with a super sharp knife. I couldn't push him off, he had my hands pinned against the wall. Suddenly, another vampire walked down the ally way, she was basically perfection. Long flowing black hair to the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes, even more than Adrian's and Damon's eyes, perfect cherry red lips, and curves that would make any boy drool.

"Good boy" She smiled at Adrian and put her arm around him

Adrian pulled away and smiled at her. Suddenly, their attention was drawn toward the end of the ally, and whatever they saw made them run, leaving me there, bleeding from my wounds. I looked over and saw a strange, glowing light making it's way toward me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was in a meadow filled with green trees, flowers, and sunlight.

"What the hell?" I said asked touched where my wound was and I wasn't bleeding anymore

I looked around and saw people walking through the forest, smiling and holding hands, everyone had this…glow around them which was weird. I stood up and realized that I too was now dressed like the girls walking around here in long flowing white dresses. I also felt that I had some sort of crown thing around my head that was made of flowers. Suddenly, this woman walked up to me, she was beautiful, as beautiful as that vampire woman with Adrian, but she had just this aura about her that was friendly unlike the vampire woman. But she too had long black hair, that had flowers that sparkled in the sunlight all through out her hair, along with an elegant crown much like every other girls in the forest, but again her flowers sparkled in the sunlight as she walked toward me, and she had those blue eyes, but these eyes weren't inhumanly blue like the vampire woman's, hers were familiarly blue, more like Damon's eyes. In fact, now that I thought about it and looked at her, she looked like Damon, there were resemblances. She stood there in front of me and smiled and reached out and took a stray blood red leaf out of my hair, as she held it, it turned from a blood read leaf into a beautiful blood red butterfly. It flapped it's wings a few times and finally took off into the clear blue sky above us though the tress. I looked back at the woman, who was smiling again at me now.

"Am I dead?" I asked

"Far from it" She laughed

"This place is too beautiful to be real" I sighed

"Well, it is" She smiled "Just maybe not where you live"

"Where am I?" I asked

"Physically, unconscious in a hospital bed surrounded by people who care about you" She smiled "Mentally, you're here with the rest of your ancestors"

"Dhampir's?" I asked

"The other half of your ancestors" She smiled

"Fae?" I asked

"Yes" She said

"So this is what it looks like where you live" I sighed "Never thought I'd see it being a vampire slayer and all" I said and looked around at how happy everyone was, even the Fae couples holding their little children looked happy

"You belong here just as much as everyone else does, it doesn't matter weather your mother was a Dhampir or not, what matters is that you have Fae blood running though your veins as well, that's where your fire and passion comes from, fighting for what you love" She said

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked

"Elizabeth" She smiled

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth" I smiled "But…how did I get here?"

"I brought you here. Nightmares are nasty little things, though most of the time they warn you of things to come or that your worrying about, their still nasty things" Elizabeth said and started walking and I followed her

"So…you made my nightmare run away?" I asked

"Yes" She smiled "I couldn't let one of our own suffer such a terrible thing, you've been though enough as it is" She said

"Thanks" I smiled "It's different to have someone save me for once"

"Sometimes everyone needs to be saved" She smiled

"I guess so" I sighed "You know, you look at lot like someone I know" I smiled

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, Damon Salvatore. I mean, I know he's a guy and everything and a vampire, but you have like his eyes and stuff, you could be like his mom or something you look so alike" I smiled and noticed she stopped dead in her tracks

"Damon's still alive?" She asked

Her usual happy expression turned into confusion. She was no longer walking toward the huge lake at the middle of this place anymore, and stared at me.

"Is Stefan still alive too?" She asked again brining up the other Salvatore brother

"You're their mother, aren't you?" I asked

She said nothing, she didn't have to, I saw it all over her face. This was Damon and Stefan's dead mother. I remembered something my Grandma told me before she died, something that only happened with certain types of Fae, that if they died a terrible death long before their actual time to go, they were sent here to live out the rest of their lives peacefully and fully. But then they were full on Fae, not part human as they were on earth, so 100 years here was like half of a year of aging for a Fae, it took 200 years for them to age one year. And Damon and Stefan's mother has been dead for what I was guessing since they were changed in 1864, somewhere from 180 to 190 years. She just looked at me, without saying a word, I think she was still waiting for me to say something about Damon and Stefan.

"Damon and Stefan…their uh, their vampires" I said

* * *

Elena's POV

The sun was getting ready to set and I knew Adrian would be here soon to watch over Cassandra and probably wake her up. Jenna went home about 2 hours ago, Anna came back an hour ago, and if Adrian woke up Cassandra, Damon and I would be leaving shortly after that. Cassandra looked peaceful wherever she was in that head of hers. But finally, after about 10 minutes past sunset, Adrian come in and looked at Cassandra, without saying a word, he bit into his wrist and made Cassandra drink some of his blood. After a few minutes from draining blood into her mouth, her eyes started trying to flutter open, and finally, her eyes were open and she looked around the room. It took her a minute to let everything register into her mind probably. I mean she wasn't out for long, but she was probably being pulled out of what would have been a very long sleep for a normal human without a vampire that loves you.

She looked at Adrian and smiled. "Thanks" She said hoarsely and Adrian gave her some water that was ice cold and there in case she woke up.

"Thank you" She smiled at Adrian again and he just nodded silently, smiled, and still held her hand as if she was a breakable, fragile doll

Seeing that just made me remember back to when I first met Damon, when he thought I was this fragile thing, but the next time we met, he seemed to have know that I was never fragile somehow. Something he probably didn't even notice or remember probably, but I did, and that memory kinda made me smile a little, remembering the old sarcastic, smart ass Damon Salvatore. Truth was, I kinda missed that Damon sometimes, but there was no way in hell that he was ever going to figure that out, I'd never tell him.

Damon and I were getting ready to leave with Anna after the doctors came and checked on Cassandra, we wanted to let Adrian and Cassandra talk. But before we left, Cassandra was looking at Damon, trying to remember something.

"Damon," Cassandra said causing Damon to stop and turn around to face her

"Yeah?" Damon asked

"…What was your mother's name?" Cassandra asked

I looked up to Damon's face, and I think he was caught of guard and confused by the question.

"Elizabeth…why?" He asked, curious now

"…She said she loves you…and that she's proud of you…for picking Elena. She said Elena was the right choice" Cassandra said and she looked like she was trying to remember something again "Oh, and she's also glad that you kept a soul even after death, that you didn't willingly want to become a vampire"

"How do you know all of this?" Damon asked, confusion frozen on his face, and on mine I was pretty sure

"I talked to her. Where I went, she was there. I told her she looked a lot like you in some ways, like your eyes and everything, and when I mentioned your name, she started asking about you and Stefan a bunch" Cassandra sighed "I don't remember the rest, but I remember that"

"…Where did you go Cassandra?" Adrian finally spoke, confusion frozen on his face now too

"…I think I went to where my ancestors are from, where all the Fae live, I forget the name, but I know I went there" Cassandra said

"Your saying my mother was in some Fae world?" Damon asked

"She was there" Cassandra sighed "Elizabeth Marie Salvatore, that's her name, right?"

"…Right" Damon said

"…I just wanted to tell you what she said" Cassandra sighed

"…Thanks" Damon said

"Your welcome" She said

Damon turned away and I followed him out of the room.

"You okay Damon?" I asked

"My mother died giving birth to Stefan, there's no way Cassandra could have talked to her, especially in some Fae world or wherever she was" Damon sighed

"You don't know Damon, I mean remember, Cassandra is part Fae, she could have gone anywhere subconsciously" I said

"Yeah…I guess your right" Damon sighed "Let's just…go home. We'll check on Jenna and Jeremy on the way and you can get some of your stuff, okay?"

"Okay" I said and held Damon's hand now, what Cassandra said obviously had him a little freaked out, I mean things weren't normal for anyone, but having someone deliver a message from your mother that's supposed to have been dead for over a hundred years now, that could freak even a vampire out.

We drove silently back to my house, this time I was driving because Damon was still a little freaked by the time we got to the car. Once in my house, Anna was already there and with Jeremy in the living room watching some movie. I glared at Jeremy and he looked back at me, judging from how Anna was acting, Jeremy still hadn't told her yet about Trinity. I walked past them with Damon into the kitchen to find Jenna standing in there on the phone, talking to Alaric. I decided that while she was busy I'd go grab a few of my things from in my room to go to Damon's house. While packing up in my room, there was a knock in the entry way, I turned around to see Jeremy standing there.

"What?" I asked

"…I…I'll tell Anna right now if you want me to" He sighed

"…I think it'd be nice for her to know" I said, staring at Jeremy and saw his guilt rising

"…Fine" Jeremy said

I walked toward Jeremy and he started walking down the stairs. He stood there in front of Anna, his guilt was eating him alive now, he knew that Anna would leave him and never come back, I guess he should have thought of that before making out with another girl.

"Anna" Jeremy said

"…What's wrong Jeremy?" Anna asked looking up at him worried now

"…I…I-I kissed another girl" Jeremy said

"…What?" Anna said and stood up now, anger and hurt on her face, but the hurt seemed to be winning over the anger "Who?" She asked and I saw some tears forming

"…Trinity" He sighed

Some silent tears fell, and she started gritting her teeth. She backed away from Jeremy, fists clenched together, tears falling, fighting both hurt and anger and sadness at the same time.

"It's over" She said looking up at him with hate in her eyes

"Anna…" Jeremy said and tried to come closer to her

"Don't. Touch. Me" She said and some ragged, angry breathing began, she was about to boil over. She backed away more from Jeremy and head for the front door, she opened it and walked out, shutting the door behind her

Jeremy stood there, crushed. I felt bad for making him tell her, but it was better for her to know now then for him to lie and find out like weeks later and let the Jeremy and Trinity thing drag on, if it would have dragged on.

"…Let her cool off Jer" I sighed

"…Yeah" Jeremy said "…She's not coming back" He said emotionless, I had no idea if he was mad at me, mad at himself, mad at Trinity, or even mad at all for that matter

"…I don't know Jer" I said

"I should have never kissed Trinity" He said

"…Probably not" I said

"…I need to go for a run…when I come back, let me in the back door" He sighed

"…Okay" I sighed

Jeremy walked up to his room and back down as a wolf, he followed me to the back door and I let him out. He bolted for the forest and started trying to clear his mind, I know break-ups were hard on him, this one would be especially hard on him too, he really loved Anna. And that temporary lapse of judgment with Trinity cost him Anna.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

Running though the forest and clearing my head way easy, simple, the way most things should be in life. But life, and relationships, weren't simple. Especially when love was involved. Love could be something wonderful, or terrible, sometimes, it can be both. I loved Anna, not Trinity, so what the hell was I thinking? Man, I was messed up in the head, I guess having one of your girlfriends die, and the other one almost die kinda messed you up in the head anyway. After running to the middle of the forest, I found a nice clearing in the woods where the moonlight shined perfectly though the trees and onto the ground. I went and sat in the moonlight, just letting everything sink in. I looked around and everything looked so peaceful in the forest at night, I don't know why, but it did. Suddenly, it was like I steeped into a dream or something, because all of the sudden, blood red glistening leaves fell from the trees and onto the ground and they shined in the moonlight. I looked to the edge of the forest where I saw someone walking toward me. It was a woman. But when she walked into the moonlight where I saw her better, she was inhumanly beautiful. Long flowing black hair to the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes, more than Damon's eyes, perfect pale skin, and cherry red lips that were curved up into a smile. She was wearing a long flowing dark blue dress that matched the night sky. I should have barked, growled, or something, but instead, I sat there, as a wolf, hypnotized by her beauty.

"Girlfriend troubles?" She asked me and sat next to me in the grass elegantly in that dark blue dress

I nodded my head.

"I can help you" She smiled and I realized that her voice was hypnotizing like her eyes, her voice sounded like wind chimes flowing in the breeze of a warm spring day. "But you have to do something for me first Jeremy" She said

I tilted my head sideways, how did she know my name? She smiled and leaned in toward my neck and I saw fangs inside her mouth. I should have pulled away, but I was paralyzed by her beauty. She pulled away a few minutes later with my blood on her lips and I felt a little light headed now. I felt myself morph back into human form, but when I switched back, I was dressed. She continued smiling at me and bit into her wrist and made me drink from her which I did willingly, still staring into her eyes. She wasn't making me do this really, because was still wearing that vervain bracelet that Elena gave me. So I was doing this, I was just doing whatever she wanted because of her hypnotizing beauty. She pulled her wrist away and watched it heal. I sat up and looked at her closer. She leaned in and kissed me gently then pulled away, she snaked her arms around my neck.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow night" She smiled and in the blink of and eye, snapped my neck, and everything went black.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?_

_So that was the final chapter, *sigh*, but I already started working on chapter one of the sequel :] I'll post an Author's Note to this story to let you guys know when the sequel will be up :] _

_So what do you think of Jeremy breaking Anna's heart, with Trinity no less! :[ _

_Stefan has left Mystic Falls…for now at least ;D _

_Cassandra saw Damon and Stefan's Mom? O.O _

_And who is the weird beautiful woman that Cassandra and Jeremy saw? And what do you think is gonna happen to Jeremy now? _

_Damon and Elena seem to be the only ones for now escaping the madness :P_

_Oh, and I just made up Damon & Stefan's Mom's name, I don't know what it really is O.O  
_

_Let me know what you think is gonna happen in the Sequel! I love you guys so, so much for reading my story :] xoxo Avril_

_P.S. The sequel, I promise, will be longer than the one :] Meaning more chapters of Damon & Elena love, along with the usual action/adventure/mystery always happening in Mystic Falls ;]_


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, so _Shooting Stars_ was the last chapter of _I Won't_ :[ …But thanks to you guys and your lovely reviews of the story, I am writing the sequel as you read this :] It won't be years or months before the sequel comes out, two weeks tops, maybe even sooner? I want you guys to be able to read it soon :] I'm trying to make the chapters just as long/longer than they were in _I Won't_ :] I've even been already even been kinda studying how Damon and Stefan and the other original characters are in the book to add to this story a little bit, even though it's more based on the TV series, the original characters have to be at least somewhat like they are in the book as well :] But, I named the sequel already and it's called…**_Pieces_**! :] Like it? I was inspired by the song _Pieces_ by Red if your wondering :p Most of my titles for chapters and books are inspired by songs, like, _I Won't. _

**Fun Fact: **I got the name for _I Won't_ from a Colbie Calliat song called, _I Won't_ :P It's a really pretty song and it reminded me of Elena's stubbornness :P

Moving on, I also already wrote a plot for **_Pieces_**, so, here it is:

_

* * *

A new vampire has come to town and is terrorizing the dreams and lives of the residents of Mystic Falls. A vampire almost 400 years older than Damon, and way more powerful than Katherine. Just when things were looking up in Mystic Falls, this new mystery vampire has come to make her presence known with her inhuman beauty and her otherworldly powers, she's a force to be reckoned with. With no one ever really meeting this woman face to face other than a still shocked Jeremy and people seeing her in dreams, no one has any idea what to do about this menacing vampire on the lose. Meanwhile, with Elena getting used to the idea of spending and eternity with Damon after they are married, she notices that even though Damon has never had a dream yet about this new vampire, he seems…distant, causing Elena to start wondering if Damon really loves her anymore. _

_With Damon becoming more distant from Elena because of a dream that struck fear in his heart, he starts to wonder if it really is a good idea to bring Elena into this dangerous life. And the more distant Elena and Damon become, the more powerful this new vampire seems to be becoming, terrorizing more and more dreams. But what happens when Stefan comes back to town hearing of the murders spreading through Mystic Falls and he brings his new __**girlfriend**__ with him?_

* * *

What do you think? Does it sound good? I hope so :] I wanna hear what you guys **think** is gonna happen in the story; and what you **hope** is gonna happen in the story :] I love, love, love [well, you get it :P] you guys so much and I hope you read _Pieces_ and I hope you like it! :] xoxo, Avril


	22. Question

Okay, I'm asking you guys this.

Should I put up Chapter One of _Pieces_? I've kinda gotten into this pattern and I feel weird not posting chapters a the moment :P

Plus, I miss reading reviews and stuff, it was kinda like a way of communicating with everyone of you who read the story :] And your reviews always made me smile :] And I've been really inspired with writing stuff, longer chapters as promised :] That and I kinda bought Season One of The Vampire Diaries and, yes, I have a serious obsession, I admit it, but I don't plan on stopping it anytime soon :P I've been planning on writing some Damon and Elena short stories too [again, I'm obsessed] so, back to the original reason of why I'm putting this up here, should I post Chapter One of _Pieces_?

Okay…I think I'm done talking now, save that for the writing :P alright, shutting up now :] I love you guys SO MUCH for all the reviews and everything else, xoxo, Avril


End file.
